Anhelos
by Pettit Licorne
Summary: Kamus está destrozado después de la batalla contra Hades y por ello va a descansar en una casita de la playa perteneciente a Saori pero en vez de encontrar paz se unirá a un caballero que cambiaraá su vida para siempre....
1. Anhelos I

CAPÍTULO I  
  
Demasiadas cosas ocurridas en muy poco tiempo...... La mañana se presentaba fría pero eso no parecía importarle al caballero. Caminaba con paso firme y decidido, necesitaba alejarse de todo y todos por un tiempo......sobre todo necesitaba alejarse de él, de Milo.  
Se dirigía a la casa que Saori tenía en una playa privada y que había acondicionado para uso y disfrute de sus caballeros. Nadie podía usarla salvo ellos por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba vacía. Llevaba meses pensando en la posibilidad de pasar un tiempo en ella, solo tranquilo.......por lo que esperó el momento en el que estaba completamente seguro de que nadie iría a molestarlo.  
  
Desde que la Diosa resucitó a todos los caballeros caídos Kamus había sido más Kamus que nunca. Su porte no perdió la elegancia de los maestros del hielo pero sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados, no aquejaba ningún malestar físico, ninguna dolencia...salvo en el alma.  
Mientras que Saga y Shura desechaban su dolor y frustración por loas acciones pasadas mediante entrenamiento y meditación, Kamus era incapaz de dormir más de dos horas seguidas. Nada más cerrar los ojos se veía a sí mismo haciendo uso de la técnica prohibida, alzando la mano contra sus compañeros y amigos, contra la diosa a la que juró proteger. De nada servían las palabras de consuelo, el echo de que todo fuese por salvarla a ella. En sus pesadillas era él y no Saga quien alzaba el puñal que terminó con la vida de Atenea.  
  
Se alejó de todos, tan solo toleraba brevemente la compañía de Shaka, el tiempo justo que duraban sus meditaciones. Tan solo en este tiempo de recogimiento su alma encontraba algo de sosiego.  
Milo era quien peor lo pasaba con su actitud. Al escorpión nunca le importaron sus palabras y miradas frías, su aparente indiferencia.....no, nunca le importaron mientras al final del día obtuviese una de sus maravillosas sonrisas. Nunca le importó hasta que perdió su sonrisa, sus caricias, su cálida compañía.  
Kamus sabía que se estaba comportando de forma muy egoísta, que le estaba haciendo daño al único hombre que amó en toda su vida pero su corazón se negaba a latir de nuevo por él. El amor que una vez le profesó murió en el mismo instante en que juró lealtad a Hades traicionando así todas sus creencias, murió cuando murieron sus ideales.  
  
Al fin divisó la casa a lo lejos, se erguía elegante y orgullosa al frente del mar, tal y como una vez fuera el caballero de acuario. Se dirigió al agua sin parar, con urgencia, soltó todo su equipaje sobre la fina arena y se despojó de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Se adentró en el oleaje lentamente, dejando que el mar purificase su cuerpo.  
Andó hasta quedar completamente sumergido, el mar taponó sus oídos dejándolo a solas con su culpa, el pecho se le encogía cada vez más, el silencio se le hizo insoportable pues en él retumbaban sus propias palabras tachándolo de traidor. Propulsándose con todas sus fuerzas salió de nuevo a la superficie al tiempo que un grito ronco y desgarrado emergía de su garganta.  
  
ATENEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡!!!!!!  
  
El sudor cubría su frente, caía lentamente marcando cada una de las facciones de su cara, el pelo se le pegaba incómodamente quedando atrapado entre sus labios. Caminaba con ligereza a pesar de llevar a cuestas una enorme caja ornamentada con dibujos representativos de la constelación del unicornio.  
Un año duraba ya su viaje en busca de sí mismo. Siempre fue una persona bastante competitiva y por eso cuando concluyó la batalla contra Hades pidió audiencia con la Diosa para pedirle su autorización y poder marchar lejos para entrenar. Atenea consintió y Jabu no tardó en marchar en busca de....ni él sabía qué andaba buscando; y ahora se encontraba de vuelta después de recorrer miles de kilómetros, buscando, conociendo, entrenando.....pero seguía sin encontrarlo.  
  
Cansado de vagar sin rumbo decidió volver a la Mansión con sus compañeros aunque antes pasaría unos días de reposo en la playa. Se había acostumbrado a la soledad y deseaba saborearla un poco más antes de integrarse en el bullicio formado por Seiya y que era prácticamente imposible de ignorar. Sonrió al pensar en el Pegaso, después de tantos años de pelear entre ellos ahora le reconocía su valía y en verdad casi le apreciaba como amigo.  
Seiya fue una de las principales causas por las que comenzó aquel viaje, se sentía demasiado inútil e impotente cada vez que se quedaba atrás en vez de ir a la batalla. Era consciente de que no tenía el poder de los cinco caballeros de bronce y por eso no protestaba, hasta que se cansó y decidió entrenar por su cuenta en distintos tipos de clima y condiciones a fin de ganar en resistencia y velocidad.  
  
Durante el transcurso del año conoció a muchas personas que le enriquecieron personalmente y lo ayudaron a madurar aunque seguía siendo el mismo chico entrometido y dulce de siempre. Una sonrisa era su firma, nunca dejaba de mostrarla....incluso cuando las cosas no iban bien se enfrentaba a la vida con ella como escudo. Si algo no tenía remedio no lo iba a arreglar preocupándose y si lo tenía no valía la pena pasar un mal rato.  
  
Levantó la vista cuando sus pies se hundieron en la arena, el sol hirió sus ojos por los que puso una mano sobre ellos a modo de visera. El lugar era tremendamente exótico, la casa alta y majestuosa contrastaba con la fiera naturaleza que la rodeaba. Al frente un mar de infinita extensión y a la espaldas un bosque tupido y salvaje. Pensó que el lugar era bastante bueno para entrenar y que de esa forma no perdería el tiempo haciendo el vago.  
  
Acomodó mejor las correas que ataban la caja a su espalda y se encaminó a la puerta trasera, la que daba a la cocina y que siempre le pareció mucho más íntima que la elegante y recargada puerta principal. Aún después de sus vivencias seguía siendo un chico bastante sencillo en maneras y costumbres.  
  
Sacó una llave del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y entró sin problemas, tomó un gran vaso de agua y dejó la caja con la armadura encima de la mesa de la cocina para dirigirse al baño a darse una refrescante ducha. El calor del día unido a la larga caminata le habían cubierto de sudor y suciedad y como buen unicornio que era no soportaba ninguna de estas dos circunstancias.  
  
Después de pasar casi toda la mañana corriendo y haciendo ejercicio lo único que necesitaba era una ducha de agua fría y relajante. Se mantuvo un buen rato bajo la ducha disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba sentir el agua recorriendo su magnífico cuerpo, pasado un buen rato salió poniéndose una toalla en la cintura. Abrió la puerta del baño y casi se dio contra la pared al encontrarse allí con Jabu que lo miraba entre asombrado y divertido por la situación.  
  
-Tú....qué haces aquí?  
  
-Pues me temo que buscaba un poco de paz y soledad....no pensé que fuese a haber alguien aquí.  
  
-Ya ves que sí así que coge tus cosas y lárgate.  
  
La actitud de Kamus le sorprendía bastante, jamás esperaría de él una bienvenida y un abrazo pero el aguador era más que conocido por su educación......educación que no aparecía por ningún lado en esos momentos.  
  
-No pienso irme a ningún lado Kamus.....estoy cansado y deseo darme una ducha para limpiarme, no te molestaré.......-una sonrisa divertida asomó a sus ojos- Acaso interrumpo algo caballero? Quién es el afortunado que comparte vuestro baño?  
  
-Cómo osas dirigirte de esa manera ante un caballero de rango superior al tuyo? Háblame con más respeto si no quieres que te congele esa enorme bocaza que tienes.....y no, nadie me acompaña así que si vuelves a insinuar tan siquiera algo parecido yo.....  
  
-Si...si.....ya se –le hizo un gesto aburrido con la mano- me congelarás la boca y bla...bla...bla.....ahora si me disculpas....-le hizo a un lado para entrar al baño y cerró la puerta tras él-  
  
-Kamus tenía el rostro rojo de ira- Maldito mocoso......pero ya verá como le bajaran pronto esos aires que se da.....  
  
Se fue a su cuarto murmurando insultos en francés y haciendo espavientos con las manos. Realmente ya no era el mismo hombre de antes, ahora las emociones, o la falta de estas, dominaban su vida y cada movimiento que realizaba. Nada quedaba del frío y sereno caballero de acuario.  
  
Ese día no volvieron a verse pues ninguno de los dos deseaba la compañía del otro y la casa era lo suficientemente grande como para vivir en ella sin tener que cruzarse siquiera. Aún así se encontraban inevitablemente un par de veces al día cuando iban a la cocina para comer algo o beber un poco de agua. En esos encuentros siempre saltaban chispas, ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada sin que el otro le sacase alguna puntilla comenzando así mil batallas verbales. Sin percatarse de ello comenzaron a acudir a la cocina o al baño al mismo tiempo, casi siempre a la misma hora. Parecía que inconscientemente se buscaban el uno al otro aunque fuese tan solo para pelear.  
  
-Oye! Caballo con cuerno......hasta cuando piensas estar aquí? Ya me estoy hartando de tu continua presencia.  
  
-Siento molestar a Copito de Nieve pero no tengo ninguna intención de irme de aquí antes que tú así que o te acostumbras a mí o te vas.  
  
Kamus ni siquiera contestó, lo miró con un gesto de absoluto desprecio e indiferencia, cogió la radio y salió a correr por la playa. Segundos después Jabu lo imitó pero se dirigió en la dirección opuesta. La rutina de la mañana había concluido y ya no volvería a encontrarse hasta la noche. Cuando el unicornio regresó estaba bien entrada la tarde pues comió en la playa para poder aprovechar mejor las horas de entrenamiento. No había signos del aguador y le extrañó, alegre pensó que quizás al fin optó por marcharse pero desechó la idea cuando vio que todas sus pertenencias seguían en el mismo lugar de siempre. No le dio más importancia, tomó una ducha y se acostó temprano, ya lo vería a la mañana siguiente y podría recuperar el tiempo perdido para meterse con él.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Kamus seguía sin dar señales de vida y Jabu comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Sería posible que le hubiese ocurrido algo? Se tranquilizó pensando que no era tan fácil derrotar al caballero dorado y que ya era mayorcito para cuidar de sí mismo. De todas formas esa mañana no tomó su camino habitual sino que corrió en la dirección en que solía hacerlo Kamus. Pasados unos veinte minutos divisó frente a él un enorme y profundo hoyo, curioso como era por naturaleza se acercó a ver si había algo dentro de él y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con.......  
  
-Kamus!!!! Qué haces ahí? No me digas que estás esperando el autobús.........  
  
Al aguador le invadieron la ira y la vergüenza por igual y sin encontrar algo mejor con lo que vengarse formó en la palma de su mano una gran bola de nieve y se la lanzó certeramente a la cara.  
  
-Ya no te ríes graciosillo? Vete de aquí, no necesito tu ayuda........  
  
Jabu se estaba limpiando aún la cara cuando escuchó el desprecio implícito en sus palabras. Tremendamente sereno le respondió.  
  
-Si no me equivoco aún no te he ofrecido mi ayuda caballero.....y en vista de que no pareces necesitarla me retiro.....  
  
Se alejó tan solo unos pasos, los suficientes para que el dorado no pudiese verlo y ocultó sus cosmos. No se escuchaba nada, el orgullo de Kamus era más fuerte que él y aunque muriese en aquel inmundo agujero no le pediría jamás ayuda a aquel mocoso. 


	2. Anhelos II

CAPÍTULO II  
  
Llevaba varias horas dando vueltas por el lugar, no cancelaría su sesión de entrenamiento tan solo porque Kamus estuviese en aquel agujero pero sin embargo algo le impedía alejarse demasiado del lugar. Había sentido explotar el cosmos del aguador en un par de ocasiones pero no conseguía salir por sus propios medios. Aquello le parecía bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta el tremendo poder que el caballero poseía, estaba seguro de que estaba herido por leve que fuese y que eso, unido a su estado emocional, le impedía desplegar su verdadero poder.  
  
Cuando comenzó a anochecer se acercó de nuevo al filo del agujero para ver cómo se encontraba Kamus. Estaba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, la mano derecha apretaba el tobillo, de ella salía el resplandor dorado del cosmos helado del caballero. Allí tenía la respuesta a por qué aún no había salido de su encierro, se hizo daño en el tobillo al caer e intentaba mitigar el dolor con frío.  
  
-Oye Copito! Sigues esperando el bus?  
  
Kamus miró hacia arriba para encontrarse otra vez con la burlona sonrisa del unicornio.  
  
-En realidad espero ver pasar una carreta portando el cuerpo del caballo pulgoso que eres y que te lleve bien lejos de mí.  
  
-Ey, ey! Y yo que te he hecho para que desees deshacerte de mí a toda costa?  
  
-Simplemente.......existir.  
  
-Está bien.....por mí puedes pudrirte en ese agujero inmundo......mi mundo no dejará de girar porque tú no puedas salir de ahí....  
  
Las últimas palabras del unicornio sonaron curiosamente dolidas, Kamus se arrepintió por haberlo tratado así cuando el muchacho seguramente solo querría ayudar pero.......que carajo! Él era el maestro de los hielos y no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, menos de un mocoso entrometido y realmente molesto.  
Rastreó el lugar en busca del cosmos de Jabu pero no halló rastro ninguno, al fin había conseguido que el muchacho lo dejase solo y se alegraba, en verdad se alegraba? Pasado un buen rato escuchó ruidos en la superficie y a su lado cayeron un cojín, un par de vendas y esparadrapo. Kamus llamó a Jabu pero no obtuvo respuesta, tan solo silencio. No sabía cómo interpretar aquel gesto, por qué cuidaría de él el unicornio cuando lo trataba con la punta del pie? Acaso lo hacía porque se preocupaba de él? En seguida alejó ese pensamiento de su mente, nadie daba algo por nada, siempre esperaba algo a cambio y eso el aguador lo sabía muy bien por experiencia propia, experiencia que le obligaba a desconfiar de todo y todos.  
  
Después de echarle a Kamus lo necesario para vendarse en condiciones el tobillo preparó una pequeña hoguera para mantenerse caliente el resto de la noche. No cesaba de repetirse a sí mismo que era un idiota por no coger sus cosas y marcharse lo más lejos posible de aquel endemoniado hombre. No quería estar solo? Pues quién era él para llevarle la contraria? Pero por más que maldecía el momento en que se le ocurrió ir a la casa a descansar y encontrarse con él no se movió de su lado.  
El aguador podía escuchar el crepitar del fuego y los movimientos de Jabu por el lugar y se encontraba cada vez más confundido con la actitud del joven. El dolor del tobillo no hacía más que aumentar por mucho frío que aplicase sobre él y entonces, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, una caja de analgésicos cayó a su lado. Esta vez ni siquiera hizo el intento de llamarlo, su orgullo se lo impedía y tardó un buen rato en aceptar su ayuda, aunque realmente le dolía bastante.  
  
A la mañana siguiente lo despertó bruscamente el sonido de una cacerola al chocar contra otra, el ruido era insoportable y al levantar la vista la sonrisa burlona de Jabu le dio los buenos días.  
  
-Que tal durmió el señor? Todo estuvo a su gusto o desea poner una queja sobre el servicio de habitaciones?  
  
Cerró los ojos profundamente irritado, cómo era posible ser tan absolutamente odioso desde la mañana temprano?  
  
-Tú es que nunca te cansas de hacer el idiota? Nunca serviste para mucho como caballero y ahora sigues siendo solamente una molestia inútil.  
  
La sonrisa de Jabu se le borró de la cara por primera vez desde que lo conocía. Al parecer encontró el punto débil del unicornio pero por alguna razón que se encontraba fuera de su alcance fue incapaz de seguir por el mismo camino. Al contrario de lo que se esperaba no recibió ninguna respuesta ácida ni burlesca sino solamente silencio y eso le hizo sentir bastante mal consigo mismo.  
  
-Deberías dejar que te ayude.....ese tobillo tiene mal aspecto, incluso con la venda se observa muy hinchado. – su tono era sincero y de preocupación-.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que no necesito de tu ayuda para nada.......en cuanto recupere algo de fuerzas saldré por mi propio pie –era incapaz de reconocer que lo necesitaba y menos aún de pedirle ayuda-  
  
-te juro que es la última vez que te ofrezco mi ayuda, si la quieres tendrás que pedirla y te aseguro que tal y como estás lo harás tarde o temprano.  
  
Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos sin decir nada y al poco el unicornio despareció dejando nuevamente a Kamus solo. No quería reconocerlo pero buscaba algún sonido o indicio de que Jabu siguiese por el lugar, inconscientemente se sentía más tranquilo con él a su lado.  
Pasadas unas horas escuchó de nuevo sus pisadas, esta vez volvía sonriente y con una gran bolsa de comida en la mano, se tumbó boca abajo en el filo de su "prisión" y comenzó a comer de todo ante sus narices.  
  
-Verás Copito......resulta que he decidido que este lugar es ideal para pasar el día comiendo, bebiendo y leyendo un buen libro así que espero que no te incomode con mi presencia.....  
  
Estaba asombrado por el descaro con que se comportaba ante él, no quedaba ni rastro del chiquillo apesadumbrado de hacía tan solo unas horas. Comenzaba a admirar su capacidad de ver la vida siempre desde atrás de una sonrisa.......pero obviamente antes se vería muerto que reconociéndolo en voz alta.  
Ni siquiera le contestó, ignoró sus palabras todo lo que pudo pero le fue imposible hacer lo mismo con el olor de la comida, el estómago lo traicionó rugiendo en busca de comida. Kamus se sonrojó a la espera de algún comentario sarcástico que nunca llegó, no sabía qué podía esperar de Jabu en cada situación y eso lo ponía nervioso.  
Un poco de música resonó en el lugar, era bastante relajante....del tipo que a Kamus le gustaba y el unicornio detestaba. Si quería volverlo loco lo estaba consiguiendo, lograba romper todas sus defensas y que el caballero con más autocontrol en lo que a emociones se refería perdiese los papeles de continuo.  
  
Así pasaron un par de días más con sus respectivas noches. Durante todo aquel tiempo no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, Jabu leía de vez en cuando pasajes del libro que Kamus tenía en su mesita de noche y cada día le pasaba una bolsa con agua y comida. Los nervios del aguador estaban a flor de piel y cuando creyó que no soportaría más el dolor y la falta de libertad, volvió a quedar totalmente sorprendido.  
Esa mañana en vez de aparecer la acostumbrada bolsa de comida se deslizó hasta él una escalera lo suficientemente alta como para sacarlo de allí. No había ni rastro del unicornio, en ningún momento intentó ayudarlo. Le daba la oportunidad de salir de aquel lugar sin lastimar demasiado su orgullo y así lo hizo. Al llegar arriba encontró a Jabu apoyado en un árbol sin mirarlo, gesto que le agradeció interiormente.  
Arregló todo lo que pudo su ropa e hizo el intento de comenzar a andar pero la falta de movimiento durante esos días y el dolor del tobillo casi le hacen caer. Un par de manos lo asieron con fuerza por el brazo y la cintura. Su primera reacción fue rechazar la ayuda.  
  
-Te quieres estar quieto de una maldita vez?  
  
-Nuevamente me das una ayuda que no te pedí caballerete del tres al cuarto....- otra vez el maldito orgullo hablaba por él –  
  
-Ya me tienes más que harto con esos aires de superioridad que te das, eres un maldito egocéntrico que tan solo se preocupa de sí mismo y de su dolor. Por mí te dejaba de nuevo en el lugar que estabas pero ambos somos caballeros, estamos hermanados y por mucho que te aborrezca no puedo dejar que te ocurra nada..........  
  
-Yo..........  
  
No fue capaz de decir nada, se sentía totalmente avergonzado por su comportamiento y sin embargo no podía darle las gracias a Jabu por lo que hizo por él. Sus labios no se despegaron pero sin embargo pasó un brazo por el cuello del unicornio para apoyarse en él y volver a la casa, hicieron todo el camino en silencio.  
Cuando llegaron Jabu le preparó un buen baño y le dejó solo. Se metió en la bañera hasta que el agua le llegó a la barbilla y cerró los ojos. Tenía mucho sobre lo que meditar y en el centro de sus pensamientos se encontraban un unicornio y su extraño comportamiento. 


	3. Anhelos III

CAPÍTULO III  
  
Después de una hora al fin salió del baño, un delicioso olor llenaba el lugar y sobre la mesa se encontraba una deliciosa cena. No había ni rastro del unicornio, se acercó a la mesa y comió con avidez, aunque Jabu le llevó comida durante los días pasados era tan solo la suficiente para mitigar su hambre.....el chico le había cuidado pero sin ningún lujo. Al fin y al cabo no merecía otra cosa después de cómo lo trataba pero es que él no le había pedido ayuda y mucho menos su compañía.  
  
Sonrió, quizás hubiese encontrado la horma de su zapato en aquel mocoso entrometido. Soltó el cubierto y puso una mano sobre sus labios al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, acababa de sonreír después de más de un año y fue provocado por el recuerdo de Jabu. Ahora sí que estaba realmente confundido pero se sentía demasiado cansado como para pensar en nada. Se levantó dispuesto a subir a su cuarto pero el efecto de los calmantes se terminaba devolviéndole el dolor. Su orgullo le hizo caminar un par de pasos más, desde cuando todo un caballero dorado se quejaba por un simple tobillo?!!, pero estaba claro que Kamus ya no era el mismo caballero; al perder la fe en sí mismo perdía gran parte del poder de su cosmos, de su autocontrol, y en su estado actual no era capaz de comportarse más que como un orgulloso ángel caído. Hasta que no tocase fondo no conseguiría salir a flote.....y estaba más cerca de hundirse de lo que él mismo creía. Sobre la mesa se encontraba una botella de vino, la tomó y la vació en pocos minutos provocándole un intenso mareo al no estar acostumbrado a beber alcohol.  
  
Gracias a su tozudez apoyó mal el pie y cayó al suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse así que se quedó dormido allí mismo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente despertó en el sofá del salón, cubierto por una manta y notando un punzante dolor en el tobillo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró a Jabu untándole un poco de crema justo en el punto donde le dolía. Sus dedos eran hábiles y le aliviaban bastante, quedó en silencio, haciéndose el dormido.  
  
-Ya sé que has despertado así que no hace falta que finjas, cuando termine de curarte esto me iré todo el día fuera así que no te molestaré.  
  
-Ya me estás molestando así que vete cuanto antes para que no tenga que soportar tu odiosa voz....  
  
-Que iluso....y yo que creía que todo lo sucedido te habría bajado los humos....jajajaja.  
  
-Te estás riendo de mí mocoso?  
  
-Y de quién si no? No veo a nadie más por aquí.  
  
Iba a contestar cuando Jabu apretó un punto que le hizo saltar de dolor, los dedos del unicornio se hundían cada vez más en el tobillo causándole un profundo dolor. Quiso incorporarse pero Jabu se lo impidió cogiéndolo del hombro y echándolo hacia atrás.  
  
-Espera.....ya falta muy poco.....  
  
Se le veía realmente concentrado en lo que hacía y era tal la serenidad de su voz y la fuerza de su brazo que Kamus no pudo evitar que siguiese haciéndolo. Un crujido bastante fuerte sonó en la habitación, al fin consiguió poner el hueso en su sitio. Después de unos segundos de un agudo dolor comenzó a sentir algo de alivio. La mano de Jabu desprendía calor, estaba usando su cosmos al igual que hizo Kamus para aliviar el dolor mientras estuvo atrapado. Pasado un rato el unicornio tomó una mano del aguador y la puso sobre el tobillo.  
  
-Ahora aplica un poco de frío . -No me des órdenes niñato.  
  
-Hazlo! Ahora. – su tono era de repente muy frío y autoritario pero en seguida volvió a ser el de siempre – El contraste de temperaturas es bueno para el dolor, no se puede ser tan visceral en todo.....es mejor complementar el fuego y el hielo.  
  
Nuevamente quedaron en silencio, Kamus hizo lo que le pidió. Durante una media hora alternaron sus cosmos sobre el tobillo y para sorpresa del caballero, aquello daba resultado. Jabu recogió todas las cosas antes de subir al cuarto para cambiarse de ropa e irse a entrenar.  
  
-Dónde vas unicornio?  
  
-Acaso te importa? Voy a realizar una sesión intensiva de entrenamiento, ya te dije que pasaría todo el día fuera y ya que siempre me repites que no necesitas mi ayuda me voy más que tranquilo. –le dedicó una sonrisa bastante irónica- Hasta esta noche...."maestro"  
  
-Al fin podré respirar tranquilo al librarme de ti aunque sea por unas horas y.......  
  
Quedó en silencio al percatarse de que ya nadie lo escuchaba, el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse le indicó que estaba solo. Echó un vistazo alrededor, Jabu lo dejó todo al alcance de su mano para evitar que tuviese que levantarse. En la mesa se encontraba un plato con un par de bocatas, bebidas y el mando de la tele, lo que más le llamó la atención fue encontrar a su lado un par de muletas algo rústicas por estar formadas con fuertes palos de madera y estaba seguro de que eran obra del unicornio. Sonrió al darse cuenta de todas las molestias que se tomaba con él, ya era la segunda sonrisa en un intervalo de horas y las dos veces las provocó el muchacho. Quizás debiera tratarlo de otra forma...realmente se estaba comportando muy amablemente con él debido a su estado. Una sombra oscureció su mirada, al fin lo comprendía, todo aquello lo provocaba la lástima y eso no lo soportaba. Maldito mocoso! Ni pensar siquiera en agradecerle aquello, no necesitaba la lástima de nadie.  
  
La noche llegó después de un día largo y envuelto en molestias lo que no ayudaba a mejorar el humor del caballero. La puerta de entrada se abrió dando paso a un cansado y magullado caballero del unicornio. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de arañazos y moratones provocados por las caídas contra las rocas. Pasó todo el día en unos riscos en los que rompían las olas en toda su potencia y más de una vez cayó al agua o sobre la piedra cortándose la piel. Pasó como un zombi al lado de Kamus ignorando su intento por comenzar una nueva discusión y entró al baño para darse una buena ducha. Salió vestido tan solo con unos pantalones de deporte, el torso desnudo y el cabello mojado y despeinado. Tenía un aire bastante inocente pero al mismo tiempo desprendía la sensualidad de aquellos que no son conscientes de su propio encanto. El aguador se descubrió a sí mismo admirando el cuerpo bien formado del muchacho e incorporándose para hacerle sitio a su lado. Jabu se sentó a mirar la tele, no estaba dispuesto a entrar al juego y discutir con el dorado, demasiado cansancio además de que daban su programa favorito esa noche. Cogió la pierna de Kamus y la puso sobre las suyas a fin de ver como estaba el tobillo, dando gracias interiormente porque el caballero no abriese la boca retiró la venda para observar complacido que mejoraba bastante.  
  
-Ummmm veo que el tratamiento está dando resultados...-hablaba más para sí mismo que para Kamus, empezó de nuevo el ritual de masajes antes de untarle la crema y vendarlo- Si no es demasiado esfuerzo te agradecería que quitases tu pierna de encima mía.....ya he terminado.  
  
Kamus la quitó corriendo, no se había dado cuenta de que pasó un rato desde que el unicornio terminó pero se encontraba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no se enteró.  
  
-Que te ha ocurrido pequeño? Vienes cubierto de heridas.......  
  
Lo miró extrañado, el rostro de Kamus parecía sincero, su mirada ya no era tan agresiva como siempre pero aún así no bajó la guardia.  
  
-Cómo!? Donde has dejado mi apodo preferido? El de mocoso.....  
  
-Solo me preocupaba por ti maldito engreído! No sé ni por qué me molesto.......  
  
-Perdona, es que estoy bastante cansado. Lo que pasó es que entrené muy duro junto al mar y he caído varias veces sobre las rocas.  
  
-Ya veo....por eso has venido aquí? Para entrenar?  
  
-Sí, digamos que tal y como tú bien dijiste me cansé de no ser más que un estorbo cuando se presenta el enemigo, llevo más de un año entrenando en diferentes países y climas a fin de intensificar mi cosmos y lo he logrado.  
  
El rostro del muchacho expresaba verdadero orgullo, en vez de abandonar luchaba contra sus límites y conseguía sus propósitos. Se arrepintió enormemente de las duras palabras que le dedicó y ahora entendía la razón por la que se borró la perenne sonrisa de los labios del unicornio en aquella ocasión, había acertado de lleno en la herida. Se planteó la posibilidad de que si se equivocó al juzgarle también podía haberse equivocado al pensar en que lo cuidaba movido por la lástima.......no parecía algo muy propio de Jabu.  
Siguieron hablando un buen rato de mil cosas sin importancia sellando así un pacto silencioso por el cual comenzaban una tranquila tregua.  
  
Los días siguientes pasaron en una relativa calma, Kamus se recuperaba rápidamente de su tobillo y Jabu lo acompañaba durante todas esas horas interminables mientras que no pudiese andar. Tan solo se separaba de su lado las horas necesarias para ir a entrenar y había cogido la costumbre de hacerlo al amanecer, cuando Kamus dormía y así poder prepararle un buen desayuno antes de ir a ducharse.  
Cuando no veían la tele el unicornio leía en voz alta para distraer a Kamus o ponía algo de música relajante. Obviamente no todo era paz y cordialidad y más de una vez se enzarzaron en batallas verbales, la diferencia era que ya no se hablaban con desprecio sino que casi se podía decir que discutían con la confianza de unos buenos amigos.  
  
Aquella mañana regresó más pronto de lo acostumbrado encontrando al aguador aún dormido. El sol jugaba con sus cabellos dándoles la apariencia de puro fuego que resaltaba sobre la palidez de su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo tomó un mechón de pelo y jugueteó con él. Era la primera vez que se fijaba en la belleza de Kamus y quedó extasiado, pasaban tanto tiempo discutiendo que no se molestó en observarlo. La mano del caballero lo cogió fuerte por la muñeca.  
  
-Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Me has asustado.....y quita tus manos de mi pelo que me lo engrasas.  
  
Jabu se molestó por el comentario, en la otra mano llevaba un vaso con agua, lo miró y sin pensarlo dos veces lo vació completamente sobre la cabeza de Kamus.  
  
-Ahora ya no tienes que preocuparte porque se te ensucie jajajajaja.  
  
Kamus lo miraba fijamente, la ira en su rostro dio paso a algo que Jabu no pudo distinguir hasta que la voz ronca del aguador lo sacó de dudas.  
  
-Maldito unicornio.......  
  
Tiró de la mano de Jabu hasta dejarlo sobre él para besarlo con pasión. El unicornio en vez de negarse se pegó todo lo que pudo a él respondiendo cada beso con la misma intensidad.  
  
-Te deseo........  
  
No dijeron nada más sino que dieron rienda suelta a sus cuerpos para que expresasen algo que ninguno de los dos comprendía aún, dejaron que sus cuerpos se amasen en una larga y desenfrenada noche mientras cada uno se preguntaba qué sentía el otro. 


	4. Anhelos IV

CAPÍTULO IV  
  
Era la tercera noche que pasaban juntos, se encontraban uno al lado del otro en la cama de Kamus. Sus cuerpos sudorosos y la respiración agitada eran fruto de los momentos de pasión recientemente vividos. Tenían las piernas entrelazadas, Jabu apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho del aguador y jugaba con sus pezones mientras que él estaba rodeado por unos fuertes y protectores brazos.  
Aún no habían comentado entre ellos la situación en que se encontraban, realmente no sabían cuál era dicha situación ni como llamarla. No cruzaron palabra alguna sobre el tema pero cada uno reflexionaba bastante ante lo ocurrido. Ninguno de los dos era hombre de mantener relaciones simplemente sexuales pero el orgullo impregnaba el ambiente y por ello ni uno ni otro se decidía a dar el primer paso.  
Jabu tuvo un escalofrío y Kamus sonrió; en los últimos días era habitual verlo realizar aquel gesto que anteriormente parecía vetado para él. Besó los cabellos del unicornio mientras lo apretaba un poco más contra su cálido cuerpo y lo cubría con las sábanas.  
  
-Ummmm.....gracias, a qué debo el honor de recibir las atenciones del más bello caballero del Santuario? Acaso está contento por algo? –Sonrió con picardía sabiendo muy bien a qué se debía el buen humor de Kamus.-  
  
-Es que no puedo ser amable con un mocoso deslenguado como tú? Si lo prefieres te tiro de la cama y dejo que te mueras de frío....-En contraposición a sus palabras frotaba suavemente los brazos de Jabu para evitar que se enfriase.-  
  
-Sabes que serías incapaz de hacerlo – Se puso sobre Kamus con las manos cruzadas en su pecho y apoyando la barbilla en ellas mientras lo miraba fijamente –  
  
-Y qué da tanta seguridad a tus palabras?  
  
-Saber lo mucho que gozas con mis caricias....sé que te estás convirtiendo en adicto a ellas – sonrió y le dio un beso en la nariz –  
  
Kamus lo miraba atónito- Maldito unicornio engreído! – lo miró con picardía – No era precisamente yo el que pedía anoche que no parase.......  
  
-Pues no, era yo porque resulta que me encantan esas cositas que me  
haces....- observó divertido cómo el aguador levantaba una ceja al darse  
cuenta de que no le incomodaba lo más mínimo hablar sobre sexo. Se  
acercó al oído para susurrarle – Ahora entiendo que te llamen maestro  
de los hielos....las cosas que haces con ese elemento son dignas de  
alabanzas....  
  
-............- Estaba totalmente sonrojado, las palabras de Jabu unidas a su  
cercanía y el cálido aliento en su cuello lo desarmaban por completo-  
Pero es que no tienes ni pizca de vergüenza?  
  
-Vergüenza? Quién es esa señora?  
  
Rieron al unísono mientras se hacían cosquillas el uno al otro rodando sobre la cama hasta que Kamus quedó sobre el unicornio. Retiró el cabello que le caía sobre los ojos y lo besó suavemente en los labios. De pronto se puso tremendamente serio.  
  
-Jabu yo....me gustaría preguntarte algo y que me respondieras lo más sinceramente posible.  
  
-Tú dirás.....- Se temía la pregunta que escucharía de un momento a otro pues aún no tenía una respuesta clara....al menos en su mente no la tenía.-  
  
-Qué somos?  
  
-Pues dos hombres.....por supuesto yo soy mucho más guapo pero....  
  
Kamus lo interrumpió con un beso, hacía poco había descubierto que aquella era la única forma de hacerle callar, la verdad es que el remedio a su verborrea le agradaba bastante....  
  
-No bromeo pequeño....llevamos tres días acostándonos juntos y aún no tengo claro a qué estamos jugando.  
  
-Pues yo no tengo mucha más idea que tú sobre lo que está sucediendo.....por qué no haces de una vez la pregunta que realmente deseas?  
  
-Está bien - Desvió la mirada una fracción de segundo – Qué......sientes por mí?..........  
  
-.........- Silencio, Jabu tenía que elegir con cuidado sus palabras pues quizás éstas forjarían el camino a seguir en adelante.-  
  
-No respondes? Es que no sientes nada? Al menos debo provocarte repulsión, indiferencia....algo! – Cada vez estaba más agitado –  
  
-Ni mucho menos me eres indiferente.......-acarició su mejilla- lo que ocurre es que no sé qué contestar.....solo que me siento muy a gusto entre tus brazos, que me haces reír, que....que me gusta estar contigo pero no puedo darle nombre a lo que siento, tú puedes?  
  
-Creo que no....aunque eres la primera persona que me hace sonreír desde hace más de un año. Desde que llegaste a esta casa no he vuelto a sufrir pesadillas....-lo miró con ironía- desde que llegaste mi única pesadilla es un unicornio impertinente y maleducado....  
  
-Kamus! –fingió estar ofendido pero en realidad le gustaba seguir manteniendo aquellas riñas verbales- jajajaja.  
  
-No....es en serio, por una razón que se me escapa tú eres como un bálsamo para mis heridas y por eso te doy las gracias.  
  
Jabu sabía a lo que se refería....había tardado más de lo que él creía en dejar de tener esas pesadillas y más de una noche lo oyó hablar en sueños.....hasta que de pronto cesaron. Quiso preguntarle algo más pues aunque entendió varias cosas importantes e imaginaba la causa de sus remordimientos le gustaría oírlo de labios del propio Kamus. Ya llegaría el día en que le preguntaría pero no fastidiaría aquel momento con preguntas tontas....aún no.  
  
-No hago nada más que darte la lata y sacarte de tus casillas, créeme que lo hago con gusto –lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras reía para hacer que Kamus reposara la cabeza sobre su pecho. El aguador no se resistió sino que cedió encantado a sus relajantes caricias- Sabes que me fascinan tus cabellos? Parecen hechos de puro fuego.....-Enredó los dedos en ellos jugando con varios mechones- Eres un cubito muy cálido...eres....mi Témpano de fuego.....  
  
- Témpano de fuego.....suena bien, me gusta - Sonrió una vez más antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo conducido por las caricias de un bello unicornio-  
  
Un mes más tarde aún seguían en la casa de la playa. Llevaban casi dos meses viviendo juntos y la convivencia era cada vez más placentera para ambos. Una vez recuperado el tobillo de Kamus, adoptaron la costumbre de salir a entrenar juntos. Las habilidades del unicornio y sus cosmos sufrieron un importante aumento bajo las enseñanzas de Kamus; su mejoría era notable y hubiese sido mucho mayor si cada vez que se rozaban no sucumbiesen al deseo sobre la arena de la playa acunados por el mar. En resumen, eran felices.  
  
No volvieron a hablar sobre su situación desde aquella noche, no necesitaban darle nombre a lo que sentían, cuando fuese el momento las palabras saldrían por sí solas expresando así lo que sus corazones sabían y sus mentes callaban.  
  
Una mañana cualquiera el sonido del teléfono perturbó el sueño de los amantes. Fue Kamus quien descolgó sosteniendo el teléfono con una mano mientras la otra rodeaba la cintura del unicornio.  
  
-Sí? Dígame.....Milo! qué quieres....?  
  
Una punzada de celos se incrustó en el pecho de Jabu, punzada que se acrecentó cuando Kamus se separó de él para darle la espalda al sentarse en el filo de la cama.  
  
-Vernos? Claro....yo también te extraño.....deseo conversar contigo como antes....  
  
Aquello fue demasiado para él. Como casi todos los caballeros de la orden, estaba al tanto de la larga relación que aquellos dos caballeros mantenían pero él tenía entendido que aquello ya estaba terminado.... Se vistió rápidamente sin hacer ruido y bajó a la cocina. Abría y cerraba los armarios con brusquedad, buscando lo necesario para preparar uno de sus desayunos que tanto le gustaban al aguador. Los celos y las dudas le carcomían por dentro.  
  
Será posible! Vale que no somos nada....vale que quizás solo nos une el sexo.....vale que no me crea digno de compartir con él algo más que su cama.....pero lo que no pienso permitir es que me trate como a un objeto de decoración cuando llame su querido Milín......no, no estoy dispuesto a.....  
  
Dio un ultimo portazo antes de sentir unos brazos rodeándole la cintura y la cabeza de Kamus apoyada sobre su hombro para besarle el cuello de la forma tan deliciosa en que tan solo él sabía besar.  
  
-El mocoso se ha despertado malhumorado?  
  
-No me llames así, no me gusta...y....déjame tranquilo! –Se zafó del abrazo y siguió preparando el desayuno dejando a Kamus algo más que confuso-  
  
-Jabu...qué te ocurre?  
  
-Nada! Solo que ya me cansé de que me llames así –se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina en forma descontrolada y dando portazos cada vez que tenía que coger algo- Tengo sentimientos, sabes? El que no seamos pareja no te da derecho a hacerme a un lado cuando tu adorado escorpión te llama...no soy un objeto....yo....  
  
Las palabras salían de su boca sin pensarlas y a Kamus le dio un vuelco el corazón. Aquella actitud no era normal, por qué estaba tan enojado el unicornio con él? Nada de aquello tenía sentido a menos que.....  
  
-Jabu! Lo que a ti te pasa es que estás muerto de celos.....  
  
En ese momento estaba a punto de dar un nuevo portazo pera las palabras de Kamus lo dejaron petrificado. Cerró la puerta de la alacena muy despacio para volverse con una lentitud aún mayor hacia el aguador.  
  
Qué....qué has dicho? –Kamus estaba apoyado en la pared y lo miraba realmente divertido-  
  
-He dicho que estás celoso.....no hay otra explicación para un comportamiento tan irracional como el que estás teniendo.  
  
Estaba rojo de ira y vergüenza a partes iguales. Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así! Fue hacia él para responderle un par de cosas pero tuvo que tomar asiento al darse cuenta de que era totalmente cierto.  
  
- Celos!...estoy muerto de celos por una simple llamada telefónica....cómo he podido estar tan ciego? - Cada vez estaba más y más pálido, la totalidad de sus sentimientos hacia Kamus eran descubiertos por su mente como una pesada losa. Unas manos le hicieron reaccionar.  
  
-Jabu....Jabu....te encuentras bien? Qué te ocurre?  
  
Kamus estaba arrodillado a su lado y tomaba las manos del unicornio entre las suyas. Sus ojos expresaban verdadera preocupación, su tono era expectante, temeroso de que algo le pudiese ocurrir a SU pequeño pues desde hacía tiempo se dirigía así a él en sus pensamientos. Hacía relativamente poco que el aguador reconoció sus sentimientos hacia Jabu pero nunca lo expresó en voz alta por miedo al rechazo, a perder lo único bueno que había en su nueva vida. Su mirada se encontró con la del unicornio.  
  
-Kamus.....acabo de darme cuenta de algo.....  
  
- Será posible que él... Me vas a decir de qué se trata? Tengo muchas habilidades pero entre ellas no se encuentra el arte de la adivinación.  
  
-Pues que yo...yo....-Sentía las manos frías y sudorosas como el resto del cuerpo, el temor al rechazo era intenso pero, el de perderlo por ser un cobarde y no decirle lo que sentía, lo era aún más- Acabo de darme cuenta de que.....te amo......  
  
Jabu miró al suelo incapaz de sostener durante más tiempo la mirada del aguador. Se sentía como un completo idiota, cómo iba a aspirar a su amor siendo un simple caballero de bronce...tan solo un mocoso deslenguado como él mismo lo llamaba.....?  
Unos dedos sujetaron su barbilla obligándolo a levantar la mirada para encontrar la sonrisa de Kamus que poco a poco se inclinaba hasta rozar sus labios en un suave beso. Jabu estaba realmente confundido, qué significaba aquello?......Entonces ocurrió.  
  
-Pequeño......yo también te amo.....  
  
Todo le parecía tan irreal que pensó que Kamus le estaba gastando una broma cruel pero su mirada le decía lo contrario.  
  
-Repítelo........  
  
-El qué? –Se hizo el despistado- No sé a qué te refieres....  
  
-Dime de nuevo que me amas......no, no es posible....alguien como tú no podría amarme.......  
  
-Y por qué no? –Volvió a besarlo mientras le hacía ponerse en pie para refugiarlo entre sus brazos- Te amo.....  
  
-Kamus.....quiero que esta noche me hagas el amor.......  
  
-Ningún problema.....es lo que llevamos haciendo desde hace tiempo.  
  
-No, me refiero a amarnos de verdad, que me poseas por completo.....esta noche será diferente porque ahora al fin entiendo a mi corazón.  
  
No hicieron falta más palabras pues al fin podían expresar con sus cuerpos lo que largamente reprimieron de forma inconsciente. Su unión fue pura y completa, los besos apasionados, las caricias delicadas. Se movían a un mismo ritmo que estaba marcado por sus corazones, anhelaban el cuerpo del otro como si de ello dependiese su vida. Se impregnaron en sus esencias para terminar por dormir abrazados, disfrutando la calidez de sus cuerpos tras su unión.  
Jabu despertó en mitad de la noche al notar los movimientos angustiados de su amado pelirrojo. Pensó que las pesadillas habían vuelto a atormentarlo e intentó refugiarlo en sus brazos para despertarlo. Kamus sudaba copiosamente y balbuceaba unas palabras incomprensibles para el unicornio has que al fin las entendió.  
  
-Milo......no te vayas.....no me dejes......  
  
Se sintió morir, por qué le engañó de aquella forma? Si aún amaba al escorpión por qué le mintió tan vilmente? Él hubiese estado dispuesto a seguir siendo su amante por siempre, no hacía falta aquello...... Kamus se despertó sobresaltado entre los brazos de su pequeño y le sonrió.  
  
-Lo siento...te he despertado.....  
  
-No importa amor....vuelve a dormir.  
  
Se apretujó un poco más en el pecho de Jabu y quedó envuelto en un placentero sueño mientras el unicornio jugaba con sus cabellos. Pasó un dedo delineando los definidos rasgos de su rostro, tan delicados, tan fuertes....Kamus estaba lleno de contradicciones pero eso lo hacía amarlo aún más. Estaba realmente asustado, no sabía a qué atenerse con aquel hechicero que lo tenía totalmente embrujado. Si se quedaba junto a él pasaría los mejores momentos de su vida pero al mismo tiempo sería la persona más desgraciada al saber que su amor no era correspondido. Debía tomar una decisión muy difícil, nunca fue un cobarde pero ahora, por primera vez en su vida, huiría del dolor.  
Kamus se removió nuevamente inquieto entre sus brazos, lo acunó con amor mientras besaba sus labios.  
  
-Ya.....duerme amor......duerme....yo velo tus sueños.....  
  
Se estiró entre las sábanas mientras apretaba la almohada para oler el perfume de su unicornio, una sonrisa surcaba su rostro de lado a lado. No durmió mucho debido a las pesadillas pero una vez los brazos de Jabu lo rodearon protegiéndolo de todo mal se durmió tranquilamente. Jabu.....su pequeño.....debía hablar con él lo antes posible, si escuchaba retazos de sus sueños podía llevarse una impresión equivocada. Sabía que muchas noches llamaba a Milo a voces y le pedía que volviese junto a él pero soñaba con el pasado.....soñaba con el momento en que se presentó ante él con el sapuri de hades, como un traidor. Fue entonces cuando Milo le dio la espalda y no lo culpaba pero cuando cerraba los ojos se sumergía en una espesa oscuridad y veía al escorpión delante suya; por más que corriese nunca lograba alcanzarlo, por más que le pedía que volviese a su lado nunca lo alcanzaba........hasta la noche anterior.  
Cuando lo despertó de su sueño y al fin durmió tranquilo alcanzó a Milo en su sueño. Ya no tenía necesidad de correr tras él pues sus pasos lo conducían por otro camino.....a otra persona, así que se había despedido de él dispuesto a comenzar una nueva vida al lado de su irritante caballito cornudo.  
  
Pasó una mano por el lado de la cama de Jabu y la encontró demasiado fría, hacía mucho que el unicornio se levantó. Se vistió con esmero y arregló sus cabellos tal y como a Jabu le gustaba. Bajó las escaleras silbando una canción y feliz al recordar los momentos de pasión que compartieron la noche anterior. Fue en su busca a la cocina pues siempre lo encontraba allí preparándole un sabroso desayuno pero ni rastro de él. Recorrió toda la casa en su busca pero no lo encontraba, pensó que quizás se hubiese ido a entrenar por su cuenta pero desechó la idea de inmediato, Jabu no se iría sin él.  
Una angustia sorda hizo presa en él, algo andaba mal y no sabía qué era, subió las escaleras de tres en tres hasta llegar al cuarto del unicornio. Nunca lo usaba pues pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el cuarto del aguador pero en él tenía todas sus cosas. Abrió la puerta con temor y se encontró lo que más temía.......nada.  
Se le cayó el alma al suelo, no podía creerlo y sin embargo......en la mesita de al lado de la ventana observó un pequeño sobre junto a una rosa negra igual a la que Jabu le obsequiaba cada mañana después de hacer el amor. Con paso inseguro se acercó hasta ella y cogiendo el sobre con dedos temblorosos lo abrió.  
  
Me voy para no volver, lo siento, se feliz con Milo.  
  
Se desplomó sobre una silla cercana mientras dejaba caer la nota al suelo. Era imposible, seguía soñando y al despertar se encontraría entre los brazos de su amor.....amado, protegido....Pero no, estaba más que despierto y la realidad lo golpeó con crudeza, él se había ido...no volvería.....lo había dejado solo....de nuevo.  
  
Una solitaria lágrima caía por el rostro del caballero de acuario, uno de los antaño luchadores más mortales que tenía el santuario y que ahora tan solo era un hombre con el corazón destrozado. 


	5. Anhelos V

CAPÍTULO V  
  
Unos grandes ojos acechaban en la oscuridad cada movimiento realizado en el interior del Santuario. Se movía entre las sombras con una velocidad increíble. Había conseguido internarse en las casas de todos y cada uno de los caballeros dorados sin ninguna dificultad. La paz disfrutada en los últimos años incrementaron en demasía la confianza de Atenea y sus caballeros, por lo que la seguridad del templo dejaba mucho que desear.  
  
El intruso no tardó demasiado en llegar a los aposentos privados de la Diosa. Buscó con rapidez en la amplia estancia hasta dar con el objeto que buscaba y lo guardó en su armadura.  
  
Los señores estarán muy contentos......seguro sabrán recompensar mi esfuerzo....  
  
Volvió a hacerse uno con la oscuridad reinante en las esquinas y salió del lugar tal y como llegó. El peso que portaba en el interior de su armadura le hizo sonreír nuevamente con codicia al pensar en la recompensa.  
  
Se formó un gran revuelo al percatarse del la intromisión, los guardias recorrieron cada rincón en busca de la ausencia de algún objeto o documento importante. Se presentaron ante Atenea que se encontraba en las dependencias de Shion. Al escuchar las malas noticias apretó las manos dejando sus nudillos blancos por la presión, le dijo unas palabras a Shion al oído y se marchó apoyada en el brazo de Mü. Su rostro se veía realmente pálido.  
  
Cuando quedó solo con los guardias, el Patriarca se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a ellos con voz firme y autoritaria que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre la seriedad del asunto:  
  
-Reúnan a todos los caballeros lo antes posible.....la armadura de la Diosa ha sido robada.  
  
Frío...viento....oscuridad....frío, siempre frío.  
  
Llevaba ya dos años de duros entrenamientos, dos años de aislamiento en los fríos parajes de Siberia. Dos años que no contribuyeron más que a volverle más inaccesible que nunca.  
  
Dos años en aquel lugar pero tres fuera del Santuario; cuando el unicornio desapareció se dedicó a buscarlo durante un tiempo. Al principio su intención fue encontrarlo para llevarlo de regreso a su lado, explicarle que todo fue un malentendido y que lo amaba......al principio. El maldito orgullo que siempre rigió su vida fue despertando poco a poco hasta controlar de nuevo cada acto, cada pensamiento del maestro de los hielos. Cuando el frío volvió a inundar su corazón el amor se convirtió en odio para dar una vez más paso a la más absoluta de las indiferencias.  
  
No deseaba volver al Santuario, su presencia no era necesaria en tiempos de paz y él deseaba volver a Siberia para entrenar duramente, para recuperar su naturaleza helada pues sin ella sabía que era vulnerable, demasiado.  
Le comunicó a la Diosa sus intenciones y con su permiso inició el viaje que lo llevaría a su lugar de recogimiento en un lugar al que solo los más fuertes caballeros podían llegar y no sin pasar antes por muchas dificultades.  
  
Dos años ya.  
En todo aquel tiempo no se comunicó con nadie, tan solo entrenaba. Su amigo Mü se encargaba de llevarle comida cada mes por medio de su poder de telequinesia, gracias a él evitó cualquier contacto con las personas por mínimo que fuera. Cada cierto tiempo notaba el cosmos preocupado de Atenea rodeándole, preocupándose por él, pero la Diosa jamás le pidió que volviese pues sabía que lo haría por iniciativa propia cuando se sintiese preparado.  
  
Pasado un tiempo comenzó a sentir la soledad de las noches en su cama sin más compañía que el grito desgarrado del viento en el exterior. Pensó en muchas cosas y personas, sabía que si se lo proponía podía encontrar a Jabu, estuviese donde estuviese escondido él lo encontraría pero....en vez de salir en su busca intensificó el nivel de sus entrenamientos.  
  
Todo fue inútil pues aunque consiguiese borrarlo de sus pensamientos durante el día, cuando dormía soñaba noche tras noche con él. Siempre se trataba del mismo sueño.....Se encontraban en un gran lago, Kamus llegaba relajado y con una sonrisa mientras que el unicornio lo esperaba bajo un gran árbol. De pronto la escena cambiaba y estaban juntos, besándose como en aquellos meses en que tanto se amaron aún sin saberlo. La nieve caía a su alrededor con suavidad, cubría el lugar dejando libre el círculo donde ellos se encontraban, una manada de unicornios pastaba cerca, parecía que no les molestaba la nieve...la disfrutaban, la amaban. Entrelazaban sus manos antes de hacer el amor pero cuando le decía todo lo que sentía por él la figura de Jabu se desvanecía poco a poco sin que pudiese evitarlo hasta quedar de nuevo solo.....rodeado de nieve y frío........  
  
Se encontraba entrenando cuando el cosmos de Atenea lo envolvió una vez más.  
  
-Kamus.....mi fiel caballero....una vez más te necesito a mi lado...siento romper mi promesa de esperar a que estuvieses preparado pero...vuelve lo antes posible...te necesito...  
  
Se puso en camino de inmediato, ni siquiera volvió a la cabaña pues en ella no dejaba nada que le importase, todo lo que necesitaba lo llevaba con él......incluso por mucho que lo negara, lo que necesitaba lo llevaba en su corazón.  
  
-Señor.....señor....despierte....en breves momentos llegaremos a nuestro destino....  
  
Abrió los ojos con pesadez, no deseaba despertar, no cuando el sueño estaba en su mejor momento....cuando él le decía lo mucho que le amaba. Sonrió a la azafata y se puso el cinturón de seguridad para el aterrizaje, de todas formas una vez escuchase esas palabras el sueño terminaría......siempre era igual, siempre se desvanecía tras aquello pero...dios, cómo le gustaba escucharlo!  
  
Faltaban poco minutos para llegar a Grecia, días atrás recibió una carta pidiendo su vuelta al Santuario, no daban detalles pero la urgencia aseguraba que algo de gran gravedad había sucedido. Temía encontrarse con él, lo temía casi tanto como lo deseaba pero no tenía derecho a pensar en sus sentimientos cuando la Diosa necesitaba de él.  
  
Recostó la cabeza en el respaldar y cerró los ojos buscando en su mente los recuerdos de hacía dos años. Nada más salir de la casa supo que Kamus no le dejaría marchar sin al menos una explicación, que si volví directamente a Orán lo encontraría de inmediato...así que vagó sin rumbo por algún tiempo, hasta que dejó de sentir su cosmos, hasta estar seguro de que ya no lo seguía. No lo reconoció en aquel momento pero el echo de que se diese por vencido le dolió por darle la razón al pensar que por quien realmente sentía amor el aguador era por Milo, que si lo hubiese querido le habría dado alcance en cuanto quisiese pues tenía poder para eso y más. Entonces....qué otra explicación quedaba más que lo seguía por orgullo? Que no soportaba que lo dejasen a él, al maestro de los hielos? No, aquello no era amor....  
  
Cuando dejó de perseguirlo puso al fin rumbo a su antiguo lugar de entrenamiento, el único lugar al que podía llamar hogar. Su maestro lo recibió con alegría y le dio cobijo en su casa. Le ayudó a seguir son sus entrenamientos asombrados de la mejora en su técnica. No dejó de ver que los cambios en su alumno eran mucho más profundos...la misma sonrisa de siempre le acompañaba pero no era sincera, más bien era para agradar a los demás; y sus ojos no poseían el brillo de antaño, su expresión era vacía y sin sentimiento.  
  
Jabu se dedicó a entrenar todos los días sin descanso bajo el sol abrasador, nada le impedía salir a realizar sus ejercicios. Al poco tiempo comenzó a entrenar también algunas noches...aquellas en las que su sueño inconcluso no le dejaban pegar ojo. Después de pasar dos años evitando cualquier noticia proveniente del Santuario ahora se dirigía presto hacia él para cumplir con su deber.  
  
Abrió los ojos al sentir el aterrizaje, tomó su mochila y esperó la cola para poder salir junto a los demás viajeros. La compuerta del avión se abrió dejando paso a los rayos del sol, se cubrió los ojos con la mano mientras bajaba las escaleras. En el aeropuerto lo esperaba Hyoga, sintió una punzada de dolor al ver la posición de sus hombros...su actitud arrogante pero siempre tan elegante....por qué rayos tenía que parecerse tanto a él. Lo saludó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él.  
  
Hyoga lo observó con curiosidad. El caballero del unicornio había cambiado bastante durante su ausencia....el tiempo endureció los rasgos de su cara privándolo de la dulzura de la niñez pero otorgándole a cambio el atractivo de un hombre seguro de sí mismo. La piel bronceada tenía una tonalidad dorada exquisita, el cuerpo bien formado con unos músculos bien definidos que solo daban a entender el poder que poseía. Sólo la sonrisa era la de siempre....sin embargo, no, se dio cuenta que incluso eso había cambiado....Jabu era otro ser completamente distinto y él se encargaría de descubrir en quién se había convertido y lo haría con mucho gusto.  
  
Los dos caballeros se saludaron con cordialidad mientras iban en busca de la caja que contenía la armadura del unicornio. Montaron en el coche designado por la Fundación Kido y que los llevaría irremediablemente a su destino...al Santuario....a Kamus.  
  
..................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....................  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Pandorak-chan: Me hizo mucha ilusión recibir tu reviews porque fue el primero, muchas gracias también por el aviso, ya lo arreglé.  
  
luna-wood: Verás como al final terminas tan enamorada de esta pareja como lo estoy yo. Lo del cabello rojo de Kamus es porque me dijeron que en el manga original lo tiene así al igual que Milo es rubio. Si quieres nos ponemos en contacto y te paso unas fotos que están......ay!!  
  
Deed-Bluer: Para preservar tu salud mental te diré que casi todos mis fics son de Camus & Milo pues a mi también me encanta esa pareja XDDD. Lo del cabello lo acabo de explicar y el cómo comenzó esta pareja tiene su respuesta en los foros de rol. De casualidad conocí a Nessy que es quien lleva a Kamus y me dio a conocer lo de su cabello de fuego y nuestros personajes (llevo a Jabu XD ) terminaron juntos y ahora me encanta tanto esta pareja que le dediqué un fic. Ella tanbién tiene un fic de ellos y te aseguro que queda genial.  
  
Subiré hasta el capítulo 6 que es lo que llevo escrito y en breve espero poder actualizar pues dispondré de algo más de tiempo libre. Gracias por vuestros ánimos, me hacen alegrarme de la decisión de escribir este fic. 


	6. Anhelos VI

CAPÍTULO VI  
  
Durante todo el camino Hyoga le estuvo preguntando cosas sobre su ausencia y el lugar donde había estado entrenando. Jabu se esforzaba por responderle cortésmente pero se le hacía muy difícil al estar pensando cómo sería su reencuentro con Kamus, lo había evitado tanto tiempo que temía su reacción....le golpearía furioso por dejarlo tirado sin más o lo que era peor.....lo ignoraría demostrando así que su teoría era cierta y realmente nunca lo amó?  
  
Se colocó el cabello revuelto por el viento, Saori tenía buenos coches y aquel en el que iban en concreto era un descapotable de ensueño. El cisne conducía despreocupado, extrañado se dio cuenta de que era bastante más abierto que antes....la sonrisa asomaba más a menudo a sus labios y era él quien mantenía la conversación.  
  
-Qué te ha pasado cisne? Estás deslumbrante.....jamás te había visto sonreír tan a menudo, creo que en realidad nunca te vi hacerlo...  
  
-Pues no soy el único que ha cambiado, tú no eres para nada el Jabu que partió del Santuario hace dos años. Tu cosmos es mucho más fuerte.... Habrá que averiguar hasta que punto lo es...cuanto has cambiado....  
  
-En cuanto presente mis respetos a Saori estaré encantado de entrenar contigo...  
  
-Está bien...aunque preferiría enfrentarme a ti en otras condiciones....- sonrió con malicia-  
  
Asombrado quedó cuando el cisne le dijo aquello, no estaba seguro pero parecía que ligaba con él. Realmente aquello no le hizo mucha gracia, cierto era que Hyoga estaba muy bien y que era sumamente atractivo y buena compañía pero no quería estar con nadie en ningún sentido. Se le habían presentado varias oportunidades mientras viajaba pero ya no le llamaba la atención acostarse con alguien una sola noche para luego no volver a saber nada de esa persona....y por supuesto no estaba preparado para algo más serio, mucho menos con el clon de Kamus por mucho que le atrajese, si al menos no le recordase tanto a él....  
  
Al fin llegaron a las inmediaciones del Santuario, por el camino se había enterado de que todos los caballeros estaban presentes y que el único que faltaba era Shura pues debía terminar una misión antes de poder volver.  
  
Hyoga miró su reloj y le instó a darse prisa pues la hora en que se convocó la reunión estaba muy cercana. Subieron las primeras escaleras hasta llegar a las casas que Saori hizo construir para los caballeros de bronce después de la lucha contra Hades. Parecía una pequeña aldea con forma circular rodeada por confortables casas, todas tenían la entrada mirando hacia la plaza central. La idea era tenerlos lo más cerca posible de la diosa y crear una verdadera hermandad entre ellos aún y cuando poseían un espacio propio.  
  
Se despidieron en la plaza y cada uno se encaminó a la casa que les pertenecía por su signo. No tenían mucho tiempo así que decidió que lo mejor sería darse una buena ducha rápida y refrescante. Dejó la caja que contenía su armadura en el salón y tomando una muda y una toalla limpia fue hacia el baño. Se desnudó lentamente mientras dejaba que el agua cayese libre en la ducha, cuando estuvo privado de algo más que su propia piel se metió bajo el agua. Apoyó las manos sobre la pared y dejó caer el cuello hacia delante para que el agua le diese un suave masaje sobre los hombros. La tensión de sus músculos era mucha pero desde hacía tiempo no se libraba de ella de ninguna forma.  
  
No tardó mucho en salir con una toalla cubriendo sus caderas y otra en la mano para secar los cabellos que se pegaban a su rostro. La luz daba de lleno en las gotas que aún caían por su cuerpo y le daban luz propia....el dorado de su piel resaltaba más si cabía por esto haciéndole parecer esculpido en cobre. El sonido de aplausos le hizo levantar la vista.  
  
-Bravo....magnífico espectáculo....cada vez tengo más ganas de comprobar lo que has mejorado con tu entrenamiento.....  
  
Era Hyoga quien le hablaba sentado en su cama portando la armadura del cisne, la sonrisa de lujuria que mostraban sus labios le hizo reír. Le tiró la toalla húmeda que cubría su cuerpo a la cabeza y comenzó a vestirse sin molestarse en ocultar su desnudez.  
  
-Ten cuidado pato....si te doy lo que pides te quemarás tu delicada piel.....  
  
El sonido de una puerta cerrándose estruendosamente les hizo ponerse en guardia, Hyoga hizo un gesto al unicornio para que esperase quieto mientras él iba a ver lo que pasaba. Abrió la puerta que daba a la calle y miró a ambos lados pero solo llegó a ver la inconfundible melena roja de su maestro torciendo en una esquina.  
  
Kamus? Pero qué hace él aquí....y por qué se habrá ido de esa forma?  
  
-Pato, quién era?  
  
Jabu estaba a su lado llevando la armadura y en tensión, no supo por qué lo hizo pero mintió descaradamente.  
  
-No fue nada, tan solo un poco de viento que cerró la puerta de golpe....-lo miró de arriba abajo- Uni....estás tremendo....jajajaja  
  
Y bromeando se encaminaron al templo de la diosa y aunque el pecho de Jabu quería salirse por la tensión ante la prueba que le esperaba no expresó nada. Si tan siquiera hubiese imaginado que otro caballero estaba igual o peor que él quizás todo se hubiese simplificado pero la realidad era muy diferente.....  
  
El templo del Patriarca estaba lleno pues todos los caballeros de la orden se encontraban allí reunidos. A la derecha de la sala, formando una hilera se encontraban los caballeros dorados, a la izquierda, los caballeros de bronce y algunos de plata.  
  
Sacó el casco de su cabeza y lo colocó bajo su brazo para recorrer el breve trecho que le separaba de la diosa. Más de dos años sin verla eran demasiados pero al fin podía presentarse ante ella con la cabeza alta por los resultados obtenidos en sus entrenamientos. Pasó entre todos los caballeros sin mirar a los lados pues temía que si lo veía sus piernas comenzasen a temblar. Puso la rodilla en el suelo al llegar a los pies de la diosa y agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto hasta que la misma Atenea le pidió que se levantase.  
  
-Mi señora...vine lo más rápido posible, como siempre soy su fiel caballero y estoy a su entera disposición.  
  
Se hizo a un lado para ocupar su lugar entre los caballeros de bronce esperando como todos que alguien les comunicase al fin lo que ocurría. Una fuerte sensación de ser observado se apoderó de él y dirigió la vista en la dirección en que estaba Kamus pero en vez de encontrarse con su mirada lo hizo con la del caballero del escorpión celeste. Acuario estaba erguido a su lado y sus manos se rozaban imperceptiblemente pero el íntimo gesto no pasó desapercibido para Jabu a quien se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Milo parecía disfrutar con todo aquello pero lo peor era que sus temores se hacían realidad frente a él y Kamus ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo con desprecio.  
  
Frío.....  
  
Indiferencia......  
  
Dolor....  
  
Shion se levantó para explicarles la razón por la que todos fueron convocados, la situación era grave pues si alguien robó la armadura de Atenea estaba claro que era porque tenía proyectado atacar la Tierra. Los murmullos llenaron la sala hasta que el patriarca puso algo de orden.  
  
-Caballeros de Atenea! Debéis saber que aún desconocemos la identidad de nuestro atacante por lo que sería absurdo enviaros en una búsqueda sin rumbo. Mientras los espías de la orden no traigan información convincente todos deberéis llevar a cabo vuestros entrenamientos en las inmediaciones del Santuario. Podéis retiraros a vuestros aposentos pero estad alerta.....  
  
Comenzaron a salir de la sala en silencio pero con multitud de interrogantes en la mirada y en cuanto se encontraban fuera comenzaban a preguntarse los unos a los otros cuánto duraría la situación hasta entrar en batalla.  
  
-Caballero del unicornio...aguardad un instante por favor.....  
  
Jabu se volvió extrañado ante la petición del patriarca pero no fue el único...a lo lejos Kamus le observaba intrigado pero cuidando que no lo notase pues se había jurado a sí mismo que no cometería el mismo error otra vez, mucho menos después de lo que presenció en la casa del unicornio.  
  
Las puertas se cerraron impidiendo que nadie escuchase lo que allí se habló, un sirviente pidió a Milo que no se alejase demasiado del lugar pues algo muy importante se le comunicaría en breve y Kamus decidió acompañarlo en su espera.  
  
Cerca de una hora más tarde las puertas volvieron a abrirse dando paso a un pálido unicornio pero su estado no era fruto de ninguna enfermedad sino de la más profunda de las rabias y la indignación. Milo y el aguador charlaban sobre trivialidades cuando se percataron de que Jabu se dirigía directamente hacia ellos con no muy buena cara y los puños apretados hasta el punto de dejar sin color sus nudillos.  
  
El rostro de Kamus era inexpresivo cual estatua de marfil, se preguntaba qué pretendía Jabu al cometer tal osadía de dirigirse a él en público porque estaba claro que buscaba provocarle pero no le daría el placer de ver el dolor que le causaba su presencia. Quedó sin aliento cuando pasó por su lado sin tan siquiera mirarlo y caminó hasta quedar frente a Milo. Jabu retiró de nuevo el casco de su cabeza liberando se rebelde cabello y arrodillándose frente al escorpión comenzó a hablar. Las palabras salían de sus labios con dificultad y se notaba a leguas que lo que estaba haciendo iba en contra de su voluntad más era un caballero de Atenea y como tal debía comportase...aunque el hombre que tuviese frente a sí fuese su rival.  
  
-Jabu, caballero del Unicornio y de signo escorpio se presenta ante usted......maestro.  
  
CONTINUARA..................... 


	7. Anhelos VII

Mil perdones a todos aquellos que siguen este fic y que han tenido que esperar siglo y medio para leer la continuación, la cosa está en que era un capítulo muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia y por eso me ha costado bastante dejarlo medio aceptable.

Espero que le espera os haya valido la pena y que si es así, o algo no queda bastante claro me dejéis un Review con vuestro comentario pues ayudan mucho a la hora de saber si la historia gusta y va bien encaminada.

Gracias a todos los que me habéis ayudado, vosotros ya sabéis quienes sois. Sin más tontería os dejo con el capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Llevaba bastante tiempo observándolos a lo lejos con su cosmos oculto para no ser percibido por ellos. Tres semanas desde que Shion le comunicó a Milo su decisión y él aún no se reponía de la sorpresa, tontamente había guardado la esperanza de que al volver a verse fuesen capaces de hablar, incluso había esperado poder pelear con él y descargar toda la rabia que llevaba en su interior, pero tampoco. Eso era lo que siempre ocurría con Milo cuando se enfadaban, peleaban hasta más no poder y acababan la riña entre las sábanas. Sacudió la cabeza a los lados, ese era el problema que él no era Milo era Jabu, su pequeño, y estaba tan celoso de su pasado con el escorpión que no les dio la oportunidad de tener un futuro entre ellos. Suspiró y siguió observándolo a lo lejos pues era el único momento del día en que no tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos a todos.

Jabu se encontraba en medio del coliseo en posición de defensa intentando parar los ataques del escorpión, cosa que hacía con algo de esfuerzo pero mucho menos del que cualquiera hubiese imaginado no hacía tanto tiempo. Los entrenamientos eran agotadores pero no estaba dispuesto a emitir una sola queja o petición así que apretaba los dientes y seguía el ritmo que Milo le imponía.

Maestro y alumno estaban concentrados al máximo, la energía que emanaba de ambos era impresionante pero más lo era la evidente hostilidad que reflejaban el uno por el otro. A Kamus le extrañaba que el unicornio se mostrase normalmente tan respetuoso con Milo, había madurado de eso no cabía duda pero ese era solo otro más de los pequeños pero muchos cambios que había sufrido. Solo un par de años atrás se comportó con descaro ante otro caballero de oro, tanto que lo sacaba de quicio y solo se libraba de morir apaleado por su maravillosa sonrisa....

Eso era lo peor de todo, por qué tenía que estar siempre tan serio? Kamus fingía que el unicornio no existía pero en realidad estaba pendiente del más mínimo de sus movimientos en busca de esa sonrisa contagiosa que tanto le gustaba.....pero nada. Tres semanas y solo lo había visto sonreír junto a Hyoga, apretó los puños enfadado al darse cuenta de que estaba celoso de su propio alumno. Qué más le daba a él con quién riese el mocoso? Nada, no le importaba nada.........mentira.

Le dolía verlo siempre tan triste y mucho más que fuese Hyoga y no él quien le sacase de su mutismo pero el propio Jabu así lo prefirió hacía tiempo así que Kamus no decía nada, no hacía nada....pero por desgracia sí que sentía...demasiado.

Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, el muchacho que estaba frente a él era el culpable de que Kamus no le amase y ahora tenía que entrenarlo y pasarle sus técnicas para convertirlo en el futuro caballero del escorpión. Por más que había discutido con el patriarca éste fue inflexible y no tuvo más remedio que hacerse cargo de un alumno que sólo lo respetaba por el juramento hecho a su diosa.

Más todavía le fastidiaba el echo de que el chaval no era del todo malo, desde el momento en que se arrodilló ante él y lo llamó maestro había hecho todo lo que Milo le indicaba sin rechistar. Era bastante bueno en ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y sonrió con cinismo al darse cuenta de quien había aprendido a ser así. Kamus marcaba a cualquiera que pasase cierto tiempo junto a él, era maestro sin quererlo, traspasaba parte de su frialdad pero también dejaba tal calidez sobre la piel allí donde te tocaba que era imposible olvidarlo.

En ese momento lo tenía frente a él lanzándole la misma mirada de odio que él presentaba en sus ojos. Estaba en tensión y concentrado a la espera del ataque de su maestro y aunque aún no era capaz de parar todos sus golpes y que a veces salía más herido de la cuenta jamás se quejaba. Su alumno era realmente tozudo, casi más de lo que le contó Kamus cuando al fin volvió de su retiro, jamás podría borrar de su mente el rostro de dolor que reflejaba su pelirrojo cuando al fin conversaron largamente sobre todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos pero cuando le contó lo de Jabu.....Jamás vio tanto dolor en sus ojos, sus hombros siempre fuertes aparecían ahora bajos y derrotados, qué demonios le hizo aquel muchacho para dejarlo en tal estado? Sabía de sobra que acuario no sería de nuevo para él, que solamente podrían ser los mejores amigos pero desde ese momento comenzó a odiar al unicornio intensamente y ahora......ahora tenía que aceptar la imposición de Shion sin rechistar.

Levantó la vista y vio a Kamus a lo lejos, ya eran más de dos las semanas que el aguador llevaba acudiendo a ver los entrenamientos pero solo él lo sabía. Lo descubrió un día por pura casualidad pues al golpear demasiado fuerte a su alumno y dejarlo casi inconsciente, el cosmos del pelirrojo se agitó de preocupación por unos segundos, los suficientes para notar su presencia pero no dijo nada y dejó que Kamus guardase su orgullo como caballero y hombre. Le dolía saber que aún sentía algo por él, que su corazón se encogía si algo le pasaba.....donde estaba el Kamus orgulloso que peleaba por él cuando se pasaba de copas? El Kamus que le hizo olvidar al resto del mundo para poder conseguir una sonrisa de sus fríos labios? No soportaba verlo en aquel estado pero por ahora no podía hacer nada más que estar a su lado.

Dejó a un lado tales pensamiento y encendió su cosmos un poco más de lo habitual para ver si Jabu estaba realmente atento y era capaz de reaccionar ante un ataque inesperado. Lanzó su aguja contra él y no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho por el hecho de que la esquivase pero la verdadera sorpresa fue que al tiempo que se hacía a un lado el unicornio preparaba su propio ataque y lo lanzaba contra Milo. El escorpión no tuvo demasiada dificultad para pararlo pero estaba realmente sorprendido de la capacidad de su alumno. Escondió una mínima sonrisa de satisfacción, no le daría a la persona que más odiaba su simpatía, se negaba a hacerlo y podía negarse pues entre sus deberes de maestro no estaba el de mostrase amable.

-No sé si eres tan buen alumno como dijo Shion o que me odias tanto que tus habilidades aumentan...en cualquier caso enhorabuena, hiciste un buen entrenamiento el día de hoy....ya puedes retirarte. –Sin más le dio la espalda, ignorándolo-.

-Gracias maestro.....-la inclinación que hizo fue casi tan tensa y forzada como el tono de su voz pero aún así la hizo- Con su permiso......

El unicornio se dio media vuelta y cogiendo sus cosas se dirigió a las casas de los caballeros de bronce. En la salida del coliseo el caballero del cisne lo esperaba como cada día....sin embargo esta vez no lo miraba a él sino más allá, se giró para ver a quien dirigía su mirada pero en la arena no había nadie. Sin importarle demasiado fue hasta donde se encontraba Hyoga, no le molestaban las atenciones del pato pero estaba muy cansado y sentía la necesidad de pasar un tiempo solo.....eso no sería posible lo mismo que no lo era desde que llegó al Santuario.

-Hola, hoy te dieron un entrenamiento exhaustivo por lo que veo....-la mirada del cisne seguía perdida en la misma dirección de antes, como si buscase algo o alguien- luces cansado, deberías descansar.

-Hola Hyoga....sí, eso tenía pensado hacer, me gustaría relajarme y....

-Entonces yo tengo la solución perfecta, vamos....

Sin darle tiempo a negarse lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él rumbo a cualquiera de los lugares a los que solía llevarlo. El cisne no le daba tregua pero le agradecía tremendamente sus atenciones pues al menos si él lo distraía no tendría que pensar en nadie más pues cuando eso ocurría el dolor en su pecho se incrementaba insoportablemente. A cambio solo podía darle una cosa, su sonrisa....muchas veces no era sincera y la hacía aparecer solo por gratitud pero aún así casi siempre estaba mezclada con una gran tristeza. Hyoga se daba cuenta pero no lo decía, lo único que quería era sacarlo del estado en que se encontraba y sabía que tarde o temprano las sonrisas de Jabu volverían a ser sinceras, así que insistía una y otra vez.

Mientras ellos caminaban juntos una solitaria figura desparecía entre las sombras rumbo a la onceava casa del zodíaco.

La fina seda se pegaba a su cuerpo como si de una segunda piel se tratara, el cuerpo recostado en un maravilloso diván ornamentado con bellas figuras de hombres y mujeres entrelazados entre sí, todos con las manos levantadas a fin de sostener a la hermosa mujer que sobre ellos descansaba.

Tenía en la mano una copa finamente tallada y la sujetaba con unos dedos frágiles a la vista pero poderosos en otro sentido, ningún hombre se resistía a su toque pues todos caían rendidos a sus encantos. A sus pies, enrollada en el suelo, se encontraba una gran pieza de orfebrería....una red que solo pudo ser creada por un maestro en este arte.

Llevó la copa a sus labios derramando el rojo líquido que la llenaba sobre la deliciosa lengua de su interior. Cada movimiento estaba lleno de sensualidad y elegancia. Una presencia se dio a conocer de entre las sombras y se arrodilló ante la mujer.

-Me mandó llamar mi señora?

-Así es, ha llegado el momento......esta noche el resto de armaduras estarán en mi poder, sin excepciones......ahora ve y cumple mi deseo......ya conoces el plan.

Con un leve ademán de su mano le indicó que se marchara quedando sola una vez más. Se recostó un poco más quedando de espaldas sobre el diván y dejando caer una mano para acariciar la red, de pronto sus dedos se crisparon y la cogieron con fuerza pero fue incapaz de moverla.

-Esta vez querido seré yo quien ría....te atacaré donde más te duele, en tus creaciones....y yo volveré con la cabeza bien alta al lugar donde me corresponde.

Subía escalón tras escalón con la mirada baja y las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras daba patadas a cualquier piedrecita como si se tratase de un balón. Su mirada era la de alguien que basaba su vida en frágiles pilares llenos de esperanza y que de pronto se da cuenta de la gran mentira en que vivía hasta el momento.

Milo le había encargado realizar una serie de ejercicios que le ocuparon toda la tarde y cuando terminó subió al octavo templo para dar parte de su conclusión. Pocos escalones le separaban ya de la entrada cuando el aire le llevó el sonido de unos gemidos ahogados que le hicieron sonreír con picardía. Así que el maestro tenía compañía...sería bastante divertido irrumpir en sus estancias privadas como por casualidad y ponerlo en un aprieto. Pero no, se había prometido que sería un digno aspirante a la armadura dorada y si para eso debía dejar a un lado las bromas y la ironía, lo haría. Al fin y al cabo tampoco sentía demasiadas ganas de reír así que no sería demasiado sacrificio.

De improviso se paró donde estaba con los puños y la mandíbula apretada pues había sentido la unión de dos cosmos unidos a los gemidos de placer; uno cálido y lujurioso...el otro frío pero apasionado. Estaba muy claro quién era el que acompañaba a su maestro en la cama y por todos los dioses del Olimpo que si los veía juntos vomitaría de puro dolor.

Por suerte hacía ya unos días que encontró unos subterráneos por los que podías moverte a cualquier punto del Santuario sin tener que atravesar los doce templos ni a sus respectivos dueños. Tras pasar por su cabaña y asearse, los usó para subir hasta las estancias de la diosa, allí donde cada día se reunían todos para cenar. Debido a todo esto era por lo que el unicornio demostraba tanta tristeza en su mirada y caminar.

Parecía ser el día de las sorpresas desagradables pues nada más salir de los pasadizos doce rayos dorados surcaron el cielo en la misma dirección a la que él se dirigía; muy pronto le siguieron numerosos rayos venidos de todas partes pero con un brillo de intensidad menor.

Tras unos segundos de desconcierto corrió en busca de Atenea, no sentía el cosmos de ningún caballero por los alrededores y eso le preocupaba pues no había nadie para proteger a la diosa. Nada más entrar al gran comedor se encontró con algo inesperado pues todos los caballeros de las diferentes órdenes estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa que encabezaba la diosa, pero se encontraban dormidos o en algún tipo de trance pues ninguno hacía el menor movimiento.

Se acercó corriendo a Saori que se encontraba tan inmóvil como los demás, se encontraba en su lugar de siempre, presidiendo la mesa, su cuerpo relajado se dejaba recoger por los brazos de la gran butaca sirviéndole de reposo. Su cuerpo mantenía una pose demasiado antinatural, los brazos colgaban por los lados y el cabello le caía por el rostro al tenerlo bajo.

Antes de poder llegar a ella todas las armaduras formaron un corro a su alrededor como si quisieran protegerla pero....por qué de él, de uno de sus caballeros? Comenzaron a brillar con intensidad y poder, estaba claro que no le dejarían acercarse y eso sería algo muy inconveniente si necesitaba su auxilio.

La carrera le había dado mucha sed así que tomó la jarra de vino y una copa para refrescarse mientras pensaba cómo podía solucionar todo aquello, pero cuando llevó la copa a sus labios se detuvo. El vino olía raro, era demasiado dulzón cuando de sobra era sabido que en el Santuario el vino que se tomaba era seco...además, si uno se fijaba podía encontrar un color demasiado uniforme y que casi reflejaba la figura de aquel que intentaba tomarlo. Se había comportado como un estúpido, estaba claro que los caballeros habían sido drogados o envenenados y él había estado a punto de correr la misma suerte que los demás.

Sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación pero no era una presencia física sino que lo que llegaba hasta Jabu era el poder de su cosmos, un cosmos tan atrayente como agresivo y que se acercaba cada vez más. Algo raro comenzó a ocurrirle a las armaduras que se pusieron a vibrar de forma descontrolada ante el extraño. Poco a poco fueron separándose de Saori para formar un corro en el centro del comedor elevándose cada vez más hacia el techo, alguna que otra volvía con lentitud hasta Atenea, como si realizase un esfuerzo tremendo, pero un segundo después parecía atraída de nuevo hacia el grupo y se le unía.

Aprovechó la circunstancia para correr a su lado pero por el camino pisó algo que casi le hizo caer, se agachó para recogerlo. Se trataba de un pequeño frasco con unas extrañas inscripciones, lo abrió y al oler el contenido de su interior se le hizo muy familiar. Fue de nuevo hacia la mesa para coger una copa y al llevarla bajo la nariz no le quedó la menor duda, fuese lo que fuese lo que contenían las copas, había salido de aquel frasco. Seguramente el causante de todo aquello lo dejó caer con las prisas o en un momento de descuido.

Sobre sus cabezas, en lo alto de la bóveda algo le llamaba con insistencia, era el unicornio que trataba de llamar su atención....Encendió su cosmos y con algo de esfuerzo por ambas partes consiguieron ensamblarse de nuevo formando uno, más una vez unidos la fuerza que la atraía dejó de hacer efecto y se quedó tranquila sobre su piel.

Nada más ponérsela escuchó las pisadas de varias personas acercándose corriendo a donde se encontraba, los cosmos era conocidos así que no se relajó y se puso en guardia. Shura, Milo, Afrodita y Kamus entraron en el comedor a la vez y se le quedaron mirando con cara de pocos amigos. No podía fiarse de nadie antes de asegurarse de entender lo que allí estaba ocurriendo.

-Qué está ocurriendo? Por qué todas las armaduras están aquí reunidas.....y por qué no estabais aquí?

-Eso dínoslo tú Jabu, eres el único que porta la suya, el único que no está inconsciente y el único se muestra amenazador y desconfiado....

El que hablaba con tanta dureza era su maestro, el escorpión mostraba una mirada cargada de decepción e ira a partes iguales. Ningún maestro deseaba ser recordado como el que entrenó a un traidor al Santuario y eso era justo lo que estaba insinuando.

-Maestro...qué está insinuando? Yo pasé toda la tarde realizando los ejercicios que me impuso y estaba llegando cuando comenzó esta locura....y la armadura, llamad a la vuestra y vendrá en seguida

Shura había ido a al lado de Saori de inmediato para asegurarse de que estaba bien pero al volverse hacia el grupo se dio cuenta de que Jabu portaba algo en la mano.

-Qué llevas ahí caballero? Muéstranoslo.......

-Yo te diré qué es.....Kamus se acercaba con una copa en las manos O mucho me equivoco o ese frasco olerá igual que el vino de esta copa...

Milo tomó el frasco de manos de Jabu y comparó su olor tal y como había pedido Kamus.

-Y bien? Qué tienes que decir sobre esto?.....Mucho me temo que he estado entrenando a alguien indigno siquiera de portar la armadura que cubre tu cuerpo....mucho menos de aspirar a escorpio...

-Eso no es así....cuando llegué ya estaban todos dormidos, el frasco lo encontré en el suelo al ir al lado de la diosa...su voz sonaba firme pero deseosa de que lo creyesen, todos le miraban con dureza y desesperado se volvió hacia acuario Kamus....tú me conoces, sabes que sería incapaz de hacer algo así...vamos, díselo...

El señor de los hielos hizo honor a su nombre clavándole la mirada antes de darle la espalda sin pronunciar palabra, se acercó a Shura y tomando a Atenea entre sus brazos caminó hacia las estancias privadas donde podría recostarla para su descanso. Jabu se había quedado en silencio, estaba muy pálido y a Milo le costó bastante trabajo llamar su atención.

-Jabu....tengo que encerrarte hasta que se aclare todo esto, despréndete de tu armadura y sígueme por las buenas.......no me obligues a atacar a mi propio alumno.

No le hizo falta repetirlo, la armadura del unicornio se separó de su cuerpo y se reagrupó en una esquina de la sala. Parecía haber entrado en trance por la actitud de Kamus, jamás pensó que le guardase tantísimo rencor. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde su llegada justo ahora se encontraba con lo que tanto había temido, su indiferencia y decepción.

Caminaba cabizbajo y en silencio tras Milo, por qué no se defendía? Por qué no trataba de volver a explicarle lo ocurrido? La verdad es que esas no eran las preguntas adecuadas, al menos no para él pues la que rondaba su cabeza era....para qué? Había llevado a cabo su labor como caballero y esa era poner a Atenea a salvo lo antes posible. Ahora seguía en silencio el camino que le llevaba como si fuera un simple criminal o traidor a la celda donde aguardaría el veredicto de sus compañeros, de su diosa si despertaba pronto.

La puerta se abrió ante él con un chirrido, Milo se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Jabu entró y se fue directamente a la ventana pues desde allí podía verse el resplandor causado por las armaduras que aún se movían como si danzasen, resistiéndose a la fuerza invisible que las llamaba.

El escorpión lo miró negando con la cabeza, se resistía a admitirlo pero había llegado a tomarle aprecio y había depositado en él las esperanzas de encontrar en el unicornio un digno sucesor a su signo. No se explicaba qué le había ocurrido, menos aún se explicaba la actitud de Kamus...qué significaba? Al fin lo había olvidado y no quería saber nada de él.....se estaba vengando por abandonarle en la playa....o simplemente se encontraba tan decepcionado como él mismo? Con el aguador nunca se podía dar nada por sentado así que le tocaría esperar a que él mismo se lo explicase.

La pesada puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y fuerte que provocó en Jabu que se le erizase toda la piel, aquello no era justo, se equivocaban con él pero les debía lealtad como caballero y compañero. Sin volverse habló con voz firme.

-Llamad a vuestras armaduras maestro, no dejéis que se las lleven pues van a ser necesarias.....se acercan malos tiempos......

Mientras Milo se marchaba el templo de la diosa se iluminó una última vez antes de que desaparecieran todas las armaduras. Él encendió mínimamente su cosmos y pronto el unicornio volaba en su dirección hasta esconderse en las cercanías a la espera de ser llamada para la lucha y rezando porque el resto siguiese su consejo.

-Te digo que no es normal que esté tan callado, ni siquiera en Kamus.....creo que aquí pasa más de lo que nos están contando.

Afrodita hablaba con Shura a la puerta de la alcoba de Atenea, el aguador estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada fija en algún punto entre el suelo y su zapato, llevaba allí parado casi una hora y aún no decía nada

-Shhhh quieres que te oiga? Ya sabes como se las gasta el pelirrojo cuando se enfada.

-Pues sí.....oye, tú no estabas en una misión? No te esperábamos hasta dentro de unos días...

-Terminé antes de lo previsto y vine corriendo al enterarme de que había problemas. Y tú como es que no estabas en la cena?

Dita no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues en ese momento Hyoga entró como un huracán en la sala preguntando por lo sucedido. Entre ambos caballeros le hicieron un resumen que dejó al cisne consternado, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía y se negaba a creer algo así de Jabu.

-Pues créelo.....Milo acababa de entrar por la puerta

-Lo has encerrado bien? No subestimes las fuerzas y astucia de tu alumno o se fugará antes de que nos demos cuenta....

-Como puede decir eso maestro? El caballero del unicornio es una persona íntegra y jamás traicionaría ni a la diosa ni a ninguno de nosotros.....

-Y tú que sabes sobre él? se levantó furioso No lo conoces más que de estar tras él día y noche, es muy fácil hacer amistad estando todo el día de fiesta pero no tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz de llegar a hacer con esa carita de niño bueno que tiene....

-Vamos Kamus.....cualquiera diría que has perdido todo tu aplomo esta noche....Hacía siglos que Milo no veía a Kamus tan alterado y siempre había sido en discusiones privadas, nunca en una situación como esta

-Lo siento mucho sensei......pero puedo asegurar que Jabu no fue el responsable de esto pues pasó toda la tarde conmigo......lo miró a los ojos desafiándolo La pasó al igual que el resto de mi amante.

Silencio......abrumador........pesado y odioso silencio.

Y bien? Qué os ha parecido? Espero que no hayais muerto de aburrimiento ni nada parecido XDDD

luna-wood Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, el fic de mi amiga no sé si esté subido por aquí pero esta es la dirección donde se encuentran sus fics, aquí en fanfiction, por si te quieres poner en contacto con ?userid=624164


	8. Anhelos VIII

**ANHELOS VIII**

No me da la gana dejarte así....no me explico cómo has perdido de esa forma los nervios delante de todos, eso no es normal en ti. Realmente, incluso cuando peleabas conmigo pocas veces te he visto esa mirada tan fría.

Y tú que sabes Milo, no puedes ni imaginar como me siento....todo está fuera de control, no puedo hacer nada y cada vez se derrumba más mi vida.....

Te juro que no te entiendo, dices odiarlo, más bien aparentas que no existiera pero te mueres por él....

Cállate de una maldita vez!!!

Llevaban cerca de una hora discutiendo sobre el mismo tema y no llegaban a ningún lado, Milo había seguido al aguador hasta su templo para intentar comprender por lo que el pelirrojo estaba pasando.

La confesión de Hyoga los había dejado a todos boquiabiertos, sobre todo a una persona que jamás pensó que el cisne tuviese a otro amante. Tras discutir durante un buen rato decidieron que lo mejor era que el unicornio permaneciese encerrado hasta que se demostrase su inocencia. Como era de esperar el cisne los increpó por su estupidez y equivocación al juzgar a un caballero de Atenea sin pruebas reales; cuando se convenció de que por el momento era una batalla perdida se fue en busca de Jabu para hablar con él.

El resto había seguido cada uno su camino pero Milo fue tras el aguador, le intrigaban sus reacciones tan desmedidas, además, lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que estaba sufriendo e intentaría ocultarlo bajo una capa de hielo como siempre. Antes de que construyese sus barreras debía hablar con él o si no, no habría forma de hacerle entrar en razón....Por el momento no razonaba demasiado, pero al menos lo estaban discutiendo y eso ya era mucho tratándose de Kamus.

Es curiosa la forma en que cambia la percepción del tiempo para cada persona según las circunstancias en las que se encuentre.

No deberían de haber pasado más de dos horas desde que Milo lo llevó a aquel lugar y, sin embargo, a Jabu le parecía que llevaba allí siglos escuchando el ruido cadencioso y monótono que formaban las gotas al chocar contra el suelo.

La cama estaba tallada en la misma piedra de la pared y aunque tenía encima un colchón, este era tan fino que no servía de nada por lo que casi no se podía dormir. De todas formas no tenía ninguna intención de echarse a descansar, al contrario, estaba tan lúcido que daba asco. Se encontraba en la esquina de la cama, con las rodillas encogidas y pegadas al pecho, las manos rodeándolas como si así quisiera darse un poco de calor, la barbilla apoyada en ellas y la mirada perdida. Su mente trataba todavía de procesar todo lo ocurrido esa noche....todo lo ocurrido desde que se encontró a Kamus en aquella maldita casa de la playa.

Había llegado a sentir el aguador realmente algo por él? O simplemente había sido usado como una distracción a sus propios problemas? Quedaba la posibilidad de que hubiese sido él mismo quien lo estropease todo en su prisa y necedad....Qué hubiese ocurrido si en vez de huir aquella noche se hubiese parado ante Kamus para hablar...para preguntarle lo que realmente sentía?

Demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas opciones...a cada cual más dolorosa porque cuanto más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta de que había estado ciego, de que por su cobardía hirió a la persona que amaba y por ende la perdió para siempre. Si lo pensaba bien no le extrañaba la actitud que había mostrado el aguador momentos antes, qué esperaba? Conocía perfectamente su orgullo, no podía llegar ahora y pedirle que lo olvidase todo, que lo apoyase incondicionalmente cuando todo parecía señalarlo a él como el culpable.

Sin embargo, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba sentir el calor de su abrazo, sentirse de nuevo protegido por alguien que lo quisiese....No pudo evitar ocultar el rostro entre las rodillas y derramar unas lágrimas silenciosas.

De pronto la calidez invadió su cuerpo, se dejó abrazar, le gustó la sensación.....su cosmos era tan conocido, tan frío y cálido a un mismo tiempo.....Levantó la cabeza pero no encontró a la persona que esperaba sino a un bello cisne que le sonreía con ternura.

-Hyoga.....debí imaginarlo....

Su cosmos era tan parecido que por unos segundos creyó volver a estar en los brazos de su témpano así que, cerró los ojos y se recostó en el pecho del cisne. Estaba cansado de luchar, de sentirse solo...

-Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Es curiosa la capacidad del ser humano para engañarse a sí mismo según las circunstancias en las que se encuentre.

Afrodita y Shura se encontraban en la habitación contigua a los aposentos de la diosa; habían velado su sueño durante toda la noche intentando ver algún cambio en su rostro, algún movimiento por mínimo que fuese, pero nada.

Ambos estaban algo perdidos con todo lo ocurrido. No entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, en primer lugar se preguntaban quién habría atacado a la diosa y todos sus caballeros de forma tan contundente y exitosa. Es más, por qué el atacante no había aprovechado la indefensión de los servidores de Atenea para matarlos? En realidad fue Jabu quién lo hizo todo y al verse descubierto no pudo terminar con sus planes? Por desgracia, ellos no conocían lo suficiente al caballero del unicornio como para poder juzgarlo pero daba la sensación de que el resto de compañeros que quedaban aún en pie mantenían una relación algo más estrecha con él y eso no provocaba más que nuevas preguntas a Piscis y Capricornio.

-Shura.....tú qué piensas de todo este lío?

Afrodita estaba sentado en una silla con las piernas cruzadas y jugando con el frasco que contenía la pócima vertida en el vino. Shura se acercó a él y le quitó el frasco examinándolo con sumo interés a la luz de la ventana.

-Si te digo la verdad no sé qué pensar....puede que haya estado mucho tiempo fuera del Santuario pero siempre me mantengo al tanto de lo que ocurre por aquí y según me dijeron, desde que Shion obligó a Milo a tomarlo como su discípulo, el muchacho se había comportado dignamente.....

El caballero de capricornio se apoyó en la ventana, los caracteres que adornaban el frasco se le hacían levemente conocidos pero por más que buscaba en su memoria no podía recordar donde los había visto con anterioridad.

-Sí, todo eso está muy bien pero no sería la primera vez que hay un traidor entre nosotros.....Afrodita hablaba con tristeza al recordar sus propios actos pasados Quién nos asegura que esta vez no ocurra lo mismo?

-La verdad es que nadie puede estar seguro pero yo le daría un voto de confianza....Viste la cara que se le quedó cuando Kamus le dio la espalda? Te digo que entre esos dos hay más de lo que quieren dejar ver.

-Tonterías.....ya oíste al pato, ellos están juntos.

-Quién sabe, ahora lo importante es decidir qué se va a hacer con él. Milo ha ido a buscarlo y el juicio empezará muy pronto.

-Esperemos que al pelirrojo se le haya pasado el enfado lo suficiente como para no congelarlo en cuanto lo vea.....

-Esperemos......

Mientras Shura y Afrodita seguían conversando, el escorpión bajaba uno por uno los escalones que conducían a las celdas. Tenía la mirada apagada, no podía borrar de su mente el rostro lleno de tristeza de Kamus al hablar del unicornio, él mismo estaba confuso ante sus propios sentimientos. Por un lado pensaba que odiaba a su alumno por haberlo separado de su amor, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo se daba cuenta de que eso no era del todo cierto. Quizás si Jabu no hubiese aparecido en la vida de Kamus ellos podrían haber vuelto, pero estaba claro que lo suyo había terminado mucho antes y que era tarea casi imposible reconstruir lo que alguna vez sintieron el uno por el otro. Por otro lado, seguir negando que había llegado a cogerle algo de cariño a ese mocoso sería tonto e inútil.....le gustaba la forma en que acataba las órdenes mientras que en sus ojos se veía una expresión de cólera contenida, había hecho muchos progresos en muy poco tiempo y la verdad es que en los escasos momentos en que ambos se relajaban no resultaba una mala compañía pero.....Al fin y al cabo recientemente, a la lista de razones por las que lo odiaba se había sumado otra realmente potente, más de lo que se podría haber imaginado nunca. No, estaba claro que alumno y maestro estaban destinados a ser rivales y así sería.

Al fin se encontraba frente a la celda de Jabu, de inmediato reconoció restos del cosmos típico en los caballeros de los hielos. Milo venía de estar con Kamus así que el visitante no pudo ser otro que el caballero del cisne. Al abrir la pesada puerta lo primero que vio fue al unicornio sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, tenía una pierna encogida contra el pecho y rodeada por las manos entrelazadas entre sí, la otra pierna colgaba en un pequeño balanceo hacia delante y atrás, la vista perdida en el paisaje infinito que se dibujaba tras las rejas. No se dejó influenciar por el aspecto abatido del muchacho, debía ser imparcial y así sería, tomó aire y con expresión seria en el rostro empezó a hablar.

-Sígueme Jabu.....se te va a hacer un juicio, tendrás la oportunidad de defenderte así que no hagas ninguna tontería.

El unicornio estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había sentido la llegada de Milo, así que se sorprendió al verlo plantado en la puerta y diciéndole todo aquello.

-Mae......Milo.....Pensó que quizás sería mejor no llamarlo maestro ya que él mismo le dijo que se avergonzaba de él Como mandes....

No volvieron a cruzar una sola palabra por el camino, Milo caminaba delante de Jabu y se preguntaba por qué no lo había llamado maestro, si era por lo ocurrido o porque en el fondo se sabía que era un traidor. Parecía que tampoco le sorprendía lo del juicio, seguramente Hyoga ya le habría puesto al corriente y eso le irritaba.

Por su parte, el unicornio, reflexionaba acerca de lo que Hyoga y él habían hablado esa misma tarde, aún no tenía las ideas claras y antes de que empezaran a juzgarle debía tomar una decisión.

Flash back 

Los brazos de Hyoga seguían rodeándole, después de tanto tiempo sin sentir más calor que el propio, aquello era el cielo. Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando hasta que se apoyó por completo en el pecho del cisne y su respiración se fue acompasando con los latidos de su corazón.

-Te encuentras mejor?

-Un poco.....gracias Hyoga, no sabía si tú tampoco me creerías.....

-No seas estúpido.....nadie en su sano juicio y que te conozca mínimamente puede creer que hayas hecho algo así. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, aunque corto, lo tenía sedoso y los dedos se deslizaban por ellos con facilidad

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas de aquí Hyoga, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, todos me creen un traidor y no tengo forma de demostrar lo contrario...

-Sí la tienes.

-De qué estás hablando.....?

-De que tú y yo somos pareja...al menos eso es lo que ellos creen y deben seguir creyendo.

-Qué has hecho? Yo no quiero mentir para quedar libre, soy inocente y no usaré ese tipo de trucos para salir de aquí.

-Es solo algo temporal...hasta que se aclare todo, además, si tú quieres puede ser verdad.....le dio un suave beso en la cabeza Si tú quieres podemos ser pareja, déjame cuidar de ti Jabu, sea lo que sea lo que te ocurrió en el pasado olvídalo y crea un futuro conmigo.....

-...........Se quedó callado sin saber qué decir pero sin embargo se acurrucó más entre sus brazos

-No digas nada.....sabes que esto no es la primera vez que te lo pido así que no es un capricho. Se levantó para marcharse Piénsalo, cuando hables en el juicio entenderé si tu respuesta es afirmativa o no....

Volvió a besarlo en la mejilla con suavidad y salió de la celda dejando su calidez alrededor de Jabu, y a este envuelto en un mar de dudas.

Fin Flash back 

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio. Nada más entrar sintió todas las miradas fijas sobre él haciéndole sentir incómodo y señalado, pero por más que le buscó a él no lo encontró. Se acercó un poco a Milo para preguntarle por Kamus pero no hizo falta pues Milo empezó a hablarle con la voz llena de odio al recordar el sufrimiento del aguador; por más que se repetía a sí mismo que debía ser imparcial, no podía evitar que sus sentimientos aflorasen de vez en cuando.

-Él no vendrá, ya ha decidido que eres culpable así que no se siente obligado a tener que soportar tu presencia. Ahora siéntate y no hables más hasta que se te de la palabra.

Era extraño, ni siquiera sentía ya dolor, era peor todavía porque no sentía nada en el pecho. Tras unos segundos en que el suelo desapareció de su vista consiguió volver a enfocarla, lo primero que apareció ante él fue un cisne que lo miraba con tristeza porque al fin comprendía la razón por la cual siempre le rechazaba. Sin embargo, no había en él lástima sino que sonreía animándole.

Las preguntas empezaron a caer sobre él una tras otra, muchas veces casi no le dejaban ni contestar, otras le parecieron de lo más absurdo pero intentó responder a todas.

_Por qué estabas allí?_

_Por qué tu armadura era la única que no flotaba?_

_Por qué.......?_

_Por qué.......?_

Empezaba a sentir como la mente se le embotaba y poco a poco las respuestas empezaron a ser más lentas, menos claras. Se sentía aturdido y encima no podía dejar de pensar en él, en Kamus. Su imagen se le aparecía de mil formas diferentes una y otra vez......El día que se encontraron en la cabaña.....peleando.....su sonrisa......la forma en que el cabello se le alborotaba con el viento, o cuando se le pegaba a la mejilla por el sudor al hacer el amor......Kamus, solo él y mil veces él, pero......

-Jabu......te he preguntado si es verdad que mantienes una relación con Hyoga.....

Quien le hablaba era Shura, su tono de voz era serio pero por un segundo estuvo más que seguro de que era el único imparcial en aquella sala. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y solo encontró celos y desconfianza, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al sentir el frío reinante en la habitación, pero lo que no encontró fue al caballero de acuario...le hubiese gustado que al menos acudiera al juicio para poder explicarle. Pero por qué? Él no era culpable y Kamus no dudó un instante en creer todo lo contrario, por más que le doliese aquella era su realidad y por mucho que rogase que le escuchase no lo haría, el pelirrojo ya había tomado su postura y era el momento de que Jabu hiciese lo mismo.

Fue entonces cuando encontró la sonrisa del cisne y lo decidió; aceptaría a Hyoga a su lado, le necesitaba, sin él no sería capaz de seguir adelante solo. Sin embargo no quería jugar con él, si no quería meterlo en un aprieto al mentir por él, debía ratificar su relación pero en cuanto quedasen juntos le diría exactamente lo que sentía.

-Sí.....Hyoga y yo somos pareja....

La mirada de uno de los presentes se volvió oscura de rabia sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Con aquella afirmación no les quedaban más que pruebas circunstanciales para acusarlo, así que se decidió dejarlo libre pero le prohibieron salir del Santuario mientras no se hallase una solución al enigma, si lo hacía sería tachado de traidor y perseguido hasta darle muerte.

Todos se levantaron para irse pero Jabu permaneció sentado en medio de la sala con las manos entrelazadas sobre las piernas y la mirada triste clavada en el suelo. Realmente a él no le valía nada de aquello, solo lo dejaban libre porque no podían probar nada, no porque creyesen en él. Una mano sobre el hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Hyoga había esperado pacientemente para darle unos momentos de reflexión pero ahora estaba claro que esperaba que hablasen.

-Vamos Jabu....debes estar cansado.

No paró de dar vueltas por toda la estancia mientras duró el proceso. Llevaba las manos entrelazadas a la espalda y en su frente se podían observar perfectamente las marcas dejadas por la piel al fruncir el ceño. Tomó una silla y se sentó junto al gran ventanal apoyando los brazos sobre el alféizar. El sol comenzaba a morir lentamente en el horizonte dándole al paisaje un tono anaranjado, aún calentaba un poco y pudo sentir una agradable calidez en el rostro. Cerró los ojos y de pronto se encontró sentado en la arena frente a la playa pero ya no estaba solo, a su cuerpo se pegaba uno más pequeño y frágil en apariencia, bajó la vista encontrándose con un niño abrazado a su cintura con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas con completa confianza. Su rostro reflejaba una inmensa paz y la sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios se le contagió; en ese momento el niño abrió los ojos y se incorporó para sentarse en el regazo de Kamus y hacerse un ovillo. Su mirada era limpia y confiada, sintió que esa personita creía en él más que ninguna otra en el mundo pero de pronto vio tristeza y dolor en sus ojos. Seguía teniendo la apariencia de un niño pero era imposible que nadie conociese tanto dolor a tan corta edad y sus ojos.....sus ojos parecían los de un adulto. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas del pequeño y el aguador sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho por no poder evitarlo, quería hablarle para tranquilizarlo pero parecía haber perdido la voz y eso le angustiaba más aún.

_-Yo confiaba en ti más que en nadie......_

El niño se deshizo de su abrazo levantándose frente a él, un breve parpadeo y a quien vio de pie mirándole no era otro que Jabu, su pequeño unicornio que aún expresaba una tristeza infinita en los ojos. No pudo evitar que se diese media vuelta y empezase a alejarse de él, ni siquiera pudo levantar el brazo en su dirección y no sabía por qué. Sintió una gran presión en los hombros y supo que esa era la razón por la que no podía moverse, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para zafarse del apretón y ponerse en pie pero por poco se cae de la impresión al encontrase frente a sí mismo, había algo diferente en el Kamus que tenía frente a él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de rencor y desconfianza, le hablaba sin palabras, le recordaba lo miserable que se sintió cuando el unicornio lo abandonó....le dijo que él realmente no le amaba...que había intentado matar a la Diosa......Llevó las manos a sus oídos para dejar de escuchar a su propia imagen y se volvió para correr detrás de Jabu pero por mucho que corriese su imagen se alejaba cada vez más y más....

-Jabu!!

El sol ya no calentaba y un manto de estrellas cubría el cielo, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al darse cuenta de que no fue más que un mal sueño. Pero no, podría haber sido un sueño y sin embargo le ayudó a comprender muchas cosas, se había negado a sí mismo la posibilidad de confiar en Jabu por miedo a que el amor que aún sentía floreciese y lo volviese vulnerable de nuevo. Lo malo es que, aún siendo consciente de ello, era incapaz de creer en él de nuevo.....la capa de hielo que había ido formando a su alrededor era demasiado gruesa como para derretirla sin más.

Hyoga llevó a Jabu a una sala algo más pequeña y apartada para poder hablar con él. Se sentía muy nervioso pues se suponía que al reconocer ante el resto que era pareja suya, lo estaba aceptando. Sin embargo, prefería que el mismo unicornio se lo confirmase antes de precipitarse y hacer el ridículo....podía haber sido simplemente que no hubiese sabido salir de aquel embrollo de otra forma. De cualquier manera, debían hablar y cuanto antes mejor.

El unicornio seguía cabizbajo mirando por la ventana a ningún lugar, esperó un buen rato antes de acercarse por la espalda y rodearle la cintura suavemente para apoyarlo contra su pecho en forma protectora. Enredó los dedos en su cabello para tranquilizarlo, debía esperar el momento oportuno para comenzar a hablar pero si era sincero consigo mismo sabía que ese momento no llegaría jamás, así que sin más tomó aire y se lanzó al abismo que pueden ser a veces los sentimientos.

-Debes reaccionar.....sé que todo esto es muy difícil pero yo no pienso dejarte solo, incluso si lo que dijiste antes fue solo para salir del paso...

Jabu se volvió para encararlo y le hizo callar posando un dedo sobre los labios del cisne, sonreía con algo de tristeza pero lo que no entendía era por qué lo miraba de aquella forma era como si tuviese mucho que decir y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo correctamente.

-Quiero agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí, te debo mucho....Impidió que Hyoga dijese nada y continuó Antes de que vuelvas a proponerme que seamos pareja debes saber algo, aunque creo que ya te has dado cuenta. Tomó aire profundamente para darse valor Kamus y yo mantuvimos un pequeño romance hace un par de años, las razones por las que nos separamos no importan ahora mismo, pero mereces saber que aún lo amo...Apoyó la frente en su pecho para evitar tener que mirarlo pero su voz seguía sonando segura No tienes ni idea de lo que duele saber que aquel por quien lo darías todo te considera indigno siquiera de su desprecio, siento que si no me deshago de una vez de lo que siento por él no podré soportarlo...y ahí entras tú.

Se separó de él, si iba a sincerarse por completo no podía ocultar el rostro, debía mirarlo a los ojos y esperar que lo acepase incluso después de saberlo todo.

-Desde que volví al Santuario te has esforzado por hacerme un poco más feliz y poco a poco has conseguido que sonría, quizás no tanto como antes pero algo es algo.....Lo que intento decirte es que quiero seguir adelante con mi vida y que solo me veo con una persona a mi lado en estos momentos...y ese eres tú Hyoga. Déjame intentar amarte...Sonrió suavemente Si después de todo esto retrocedes en tus intenciones lo entenderé perfectamente....

Hyoga se acercó a él en silencio, y tomándolo de las manos le hizo sentarse en un amplio sofá poniéndose a su lado. En ningún momento dejó de acariciarle con los pulgares mientras las sostenía con seguridad. Pasó un buen rato antes de que el más mínimo sonido saliese de los labios del cisne y Jabu comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Bien....ya que tú has sido completamente sincero, creo que lo más justo es que yo también lo sea. No eres el único que huye de un amor imposible Jabu, yo también amo a alguien pero nunca veré el día en que esa persona llegue a darme lo que yo necesito.

El unicornio lo miraba completamente sorprendido, él siempre había creído que Hyoga no estaba con nadie, llevaba demasiado tiempo coqueteándole como para pensar que tuviese pareja estable. Aunque, conforme iba hablando entendía más cosas sobre su comportamiento algo extraño a veces.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que nos encontramos en la misma situación, estamos dañados y necesitamos el apoyo de alguien para salir adelante. Quizás no sea amor lo que tengamos en un principio pero poco a poco....quién sabe...?

Esta vez fue el unicornio quien guardó silencio. La decisión que iban a tomar no era fácil para nada, Hyoga tampoco le amaba y eso hacía las cosas un poco más fáciles. Podían comenzar siendo meros amigos que compartiesen algunos besos y caricias, sobre todo el calor de un abrazo cuando fuese necesario. Si lo que el cisne le decía era verdad, él tampoco tendría ganas de mantener relaciones con otro tan pronto....Hizo un gesto de ironía para sí mismo, en realidad llevaba dos años separado de Kamus y aún le parecía pronto para estar con otro que no fuera él, peor aún, no quería estar con nadie de forma tan íntima. Bien, eso era precisamente lo que quería cambiar así que se arriesgaría e intentaría ayudar a Hyoga por el camino a superar sus propias frustraciones.

Separó una de sus manos y las llevó al rostro del cisne, su piel era suave, Hyoga cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza para apoyarla en la mano de Jabu, fue entonces cuando este se inclinó hacia él buscando rozar sus labios. Lentamente llegó a notar una leve presión en los suyos; lo estaba besando, y, al contrario de lo que había temido, lo disfrutaba.

El beso se fue haciendo más intenso conforme pasaban los segundos. Notó cómo la boca del cisne se entreabría para cobijar en ella la lengua del unicornio. Se unieron con timidez al principio, al final tuvieron que separarse por culpa de las risas de ambos. Era extraño estar besando a tu amigo, más todavía en circunstancias tan peculiares. Jabu se acarició los labios sin dejar de mirar a Hyoga, la sensación era diferente pero agradable.

Rodeó la cintura del cisne con un brazo para atraerlo hacia él, con la mano libre le acarició la mejilla y retiró algunos mechones de cabello que se le pegaban a los labios. Su mirada le pareció sincera y tan llena de esperanza como la suya propia. Los brazos de Hyoga le rodearon el cuello y se acercaron el uno al otro para fundirse de nuevo en otro beso, esta vez no hubo risas, tan solo ellos dos y sus sueños.

La noche cayó envolviendo en su manto estrellado a los nuevos amantes.


	9. Anhelos IX

**ANHELOS IX**

Gotas de rocío adornaban cada una de las hojas que rodeaban el pequeño lago donde se encontraba. Los débiles rayos de sol caían sobre ellas suavemente creando hermosas ilusiones multicolores en el interior de cada una, otorgándoles por unos segundos la posesión de un mundo propio e inalcanzable para el resto. Tenían un enorme poder de seducción para todo aquel que las observaba pues le hacía desear perderse en ese maravilloso universo donde abundaban la luz y el color que a muchos les falta en su vida cotidiana.

Para llegar a la pequeña explanada donde ahora se encontraba había que atravesar prácticamente un muro de plantas y maleza que impedían encontrar el camino a menos que se conociese de antemano, o que se llegase a él por casualidad. Esta última fue la causa por la que Jabu halló tan maravilloso lugar donde a partir de ese día pasó largas horas escribiendo y reflexionando.

Dos años atrás comenzó a llevar un diario, al principio solo escribía en él pensamientos sueltos, frases sin sentido….Cuando lo vio en una tienda pensó que era una soberana estupidez, que solo servía para estúpidos que decían estupideces en sus páginas. La primera palabra que escribió fue "Cobarde". Un día se cayó el diario de la mochila mientras paraba a comer y sin pensarlo siquiera comenzó a hablar con Kamus a través de sus páginas, cada sentimiento, reflexión o pensamiento plasmado palabra tras palabra iban dirigidos a él, a su francés frío y orgulloso.

Cada vez se convencía un poco más de la terrible equivocación que cometió al alejarse de él sin pedir tan solo una explicación. Una llamada de teléfono no era suficiente para salir huyendo de su lado muerto de miedo y justificándose pensando que era mejor alejarse antes de que el propio Kamus le pidiese que se marchara. La única verdad era que no se consideraba lo suficientemente bueno para luchar por el amor de Kamus frente a Milo. Ni siquiera lo había intentado y las dudas carcomían su mente. Pero el dolor que sintió cuando acuario llamó a escorpio entre sueños era demasiado intenso. De cualquier forma ya estaba hecho y solo le quedaban unas fútiles hojas en blanco para desahogarse.

El día se presentaba soleado y libre de nubes pero su mente estaba a punto de estallar de tanto reflexionar, necesitaba desahogarse con urgencia, plasmar todas sus dudas en aquellas páginas en blanco que esperaban ansiosas cobijar su historia en muda comprensión.

15 Minutos y podría irse a dormir tras pasar toda la noche en vela guardando a la diosa. Desde que toda aquella especie de pesadilla había comenzado, los caballeros que aún quedaban en pie se turnaban durante las 24 horas del día para vigilar que nada ni nadie perturbase el sueño de Saori. Lo más lógico era pensar que quien hubiese drogado el vino tuviese en mente un próximo ataque contra el Santuario, por eso, nadie se explicaba por qué llevaban ya más de un mes en la más completa de las calmas.

Los ojos se le cerraban de cansancio, llevó los dedos al nacimiento de la nariz para hacer un poco de presión y evitar dormirse. El resplandor del amanecer cayó sobre el rostro de Saori iluminándola, creando una ilusión de vida, como si de un momento a otro fuese a despertar de un largo sueño. Pero no hubo mayor indicio de reacción.

Hyoga se levantó de la silla para sentarse en la cama junto a la diosa, tomó su mano delicadamente y la besó en un gesto íntimo y sincero. Si lo hubiese visto otro caballero quizás no lo entendiese, incluso lo tomaría como un agravio a la diosa pero….entre los cinco caballeros de bronce y Saori se había creado hacía tiempo un vínculo tan poderoso como especial. No solamente fueron los primeros en confiar en ella, en creer que era la diosa que debían custodiar. No, lo importante era lo que ella hizo por los cinco, la absoluta confianza que tenía en ellos siempre, no importaba lo que ocurriese. Su unión era perfecta y armoniosa, cada uno tenía un carácter muy distinto del resto de compañeros y, aunque más de una vez surgían disputas entre ellos, cuando tenían una meta en común se comportaban como uno solo volviéndose invencibles. Y de forma invariable su nexo de unión se materializaba en la joven a la que acariciaba la mano en aquellos momentos; ella era su fuerza y todos ellos el apoyo para una diosa demasiado joven con una carga excesivamente pesada para llevarla sola.

El cisne nunca había contado con alguien en quien poder volcar sus miedos, frustraciones o simplemente pensamientos más íntimos. Ni siquiera pudo con su maestro y, si se ponía a pensarlo, con él tuvo que mantenerse incluso más reservado que con el resto debido a su estricto sentido del deber y del decoro. Pero con Saori ya no se sentía tan perdido porque ella le escuchaba sin juzgarlo…simplemente escuchaba y sonreía confortándolo, solo a ella fue capaz de confesarle a quién amaba realmente. Kamus nunca gustaba de sincerarse con nadie, a veces Hyoga pensaba que ni lo hacía con él mismo, que el muro de hielo creado a su alrededor había llegado a ser tan grueso que ya no sabía lo que era sentir pero….él presenció hacía muy poco cómo su maestro se derrumbaba ante todos, lo profundamente herido que quedó al pensar que Jabu fuese quien atacó la Orden. desearía charlar con ella en esos momentos sobre el unicornio, sobre el brusco giro que había dado su vida en cuestión de un mes. Desde que lo vio bajar del avión supo que quería meterse en su cama, gozar del cuerpo bronceado y bien formado que observó en su casa al salir de la ducha. Sonrió al recordar el descaro con que se quitó la toalla ante él mostrándose sin pudor alguno, lo que le hizo desearlo aún más. Pero no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que sus intenciones cambiasen, oh sí! Todavía quería meterse entre sus piernas pero había algo que le intrigaba sobremanera y opacaba el resto de planes. Su eterna sonrisa, dónde había quedado? Incluso sin haber tenido demasiado contacto con el unicornio en el pasado cualquiera sabía que una de las cosas que lo caracterizaban era que sonreía por cualquiera cosa, incluso en los peores momentos lo hacía. Ahora, sin embargo, cada sonrisa no buscaba más que fingir una alegría ficticia, hacer ver a todo el mundo que todo iba bien cuando la realidad era muy distinta….un halo de profunda tristeza lo rodeaba, en cada gesto, cada palabra pronunciada…..todo él era melancolía. Saber lo que le había llevado a ese punto le causaba tal curiosidad que no se separó de él un solo instante y poco a poco la curiosidad se fue convirtiendo en amistad sincera, el deseo no desapareció pero quedó en un segundo plano, si tenía que suceder sucedería.

Cuando le dijeron que sospechaban que Jabu fuera el causante de que todos los caballeros e incluso la mismísima Saori estuvieran drogados, la primera reacción que tuvo fue echarse a reír. Pero la cosa era seria, mucho más de lo que imaginó en un principio, y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que consiguió el permiso necesario para poder visitarlo en la celda en que se hallaba prisionero. Todo cambió en la milésima de segundo que necesitó para verlo acurrucado y abatido en la esquina del camastro de piedra. Era imposible que él fuese el responsable, había visto el trabajo que realizaba cada día para estar a la altura de Milo y sus entrenamientos, la forma en que seguía entrenando incluso después de terminar la sesión con su maestro, cómo el único momento en que se le veía relajado era al pasear junto a la diosa por los jardines del Santuario, la absoluta sinceridad con que cumplía sus órdenes. Ya no era un aspirante torpe y pagado de sí mismo que corría tras ella y se dejaba montar como un caballo, ahora era un digno y orgulloso caballero que luchaba con ahínco por una armadura de oro, el más alto rango de la orden tras los caballeros divinos. Caminó hasta él sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo, lo sintió tan indefenso en ese instante, tan frágil….y fue entonces cuando le pidió que fueran pareja….Aún ahora no se explicaba el impulso que le llevó a proponerle tal cosa pero nunca se arrepintió.

Solo al cisne se le podía ocurrir hacer algo tan fuera de tono en esos momentos pero la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que se acumularon en su pecho le llevó a dar ese paso. Hyoga era mucho más liberal que su maestro en más de un sentido, sobre todo en lo concerniente al sexo. No era dado a tener demasiados amantes, aún sin quererlo las enseñanzas de Kamus sí que pesaban inconscientemente, pero no tenía reparos a la hora de acostarse con alguien si le atraía lo suficiente sin sentirse obligado a meter el corazón de por medio, de hecho, solo lo había puesto en juego una vez y no le salió bien, nada bien.

Qué se suponía que buscaba entonces pidiéndole a Jabu algo así? No amaba al unicornio, eso estaba claro….y después de lo que le confesó esa noche estaba claro a quién amaba él….entonces, por qué se habían hecho pareja? Solamente se utilizaban mutuamente? Recordó su primer beso, lo nerviosos que ambos estaban, la risa suave del unicornio…..la forma en que quemaban sus labios cuando volvió a besarlo. Pero ahí quedaba todo, no habían pasado más allá de unas cuantas caricias y besos….tanto que parecían meros adolescentes en sus primeras citas, temerosos de dar un paso en falso que arruinase lo que tanto les costó comenzar.

Lo que más le gustaba eran las noches a su lado, no necesitaban gran cosa para poder pasar una agradable velada, la chimenea….un libro…y su compañía. Entonces lo embargaba algo muy parecido a la paz más absoluta. El unicornio se sentaba en le alfombra dejando que Hyoga enredase los dedos en su cabello mientras terminaba un capítulo del libro que luego se entretenía en comentar con él tranquilamente, y cuando ambos ya no podían reprimir los bostezos, se acurrucaban juntos en la cama dejando que el sueño los envolviese lentamente.

Pero eso no le era suficiente, de veras se podía conformar con una relación a medias? Sabía que no le podía pedir más a Jabu por el momento, le estaban pasando demasiadas cosas desagradables y solo lo tenía a él para apoyarlo…además, tampoco sabía muy bien qué era lo que deseaba obtener del unicornio.

Sí, ojalá Saori estuviese despierta y pudiese ayudarle a poner algo de orden en su cabeza.

-Hyoga…..Hyoga….una mano le zarandeaba por el hombro….estás sordo cisne?

Al levantar la vista se encontró con la profunda mirada del escorpión que lo veía como si intentase entrar en su mente para averiguar que lo tenía tan ensimismado como para que no notase su presencia. Ah….el absoluto egocentrismo de Milo eran su mayor virtud y defecto a un tiempo, lo que le hacía tan adorable y odioso a partes iguales que era imposible no darle la razón…..mientras él estaba en una habitación se convertía en el centro del universo y disfrutaba siéndolo hasta tal punto que terminabas creyendo que era lo más lógico del mundo.

-Lo siento, estoy cansado….por cierto…se levantó de la cama quedando frente a él…llegas tarde, seguro que te quedaste dormido después de una larga noche de juerga.

-Te equivocas….se fue acercando tanto a Hyoga que este fue reculando hacia atrás hasta quedar acorralado entre el cuerpo de Milo y la pared….pero no me importaría tener esa juerga esta noche….

El cuerpo del escorpión se pegaba cada vez más al suyo, tanto que comenzaba a distinguir los fuertes músculos que poseía, la fragancia que usaba era deliciosamente sutil…no notabas su presencia hasta que te hallabas envuelto en ella, te iba cautivando poco a poco, tan efectiva como su veneno. De los amantes que Hyoga había tenido, Milo era sin duda el mejor…apasionado, entregado en la cama, sabedor de las caricias que te hacían llegar al éxtasis justo cuando él lo deseaba…Tenia sus labios tan cerca que con un mínimo movimiento lo besaría. Solo entonces se acordó de algo e interpuso la mano entre ellos evitando el contacto y consiguiendo escabullirse de sus brazos.

-Lo siento escorpión pero hoy será otro quien caliente tu cama…yo ya tengo a alguien esperando en la mía….

Sin decir más salió de la habitación lo antes posible, no deseaba serle infiel a Jabu y sin embargo…rozó sus labios con la punta de los dedos, ardía en deseo por el beso que no llegó a recibir así que lo mejor era alejarse lo antes posible de Milo y sus artes de seducción o no conseguiría volver a escapar tan fácilmente.

Por su parte, el escorpión aún no podía creer que el cisne le hubiese rechazado, era la primera vez que algo así ocurría. Frunció el ceño herido en su orgullo y preguntándose si, al contrario de lo que hasta ahora había creído, Hyoga iba en serio con su ex discípulo….y no pudo evitar, por segunda vez en su vida, sentir celos del unicornio.

Se le había hecho tarde, la luna comenzaba a hacer su aparición majestuosamente obligando al astro rey abandonar sus dominios por la noche.

Debía reunirse con Milo en el octavo templo en diez minutos y no llegaría si no se daba prisa. Mientras ascendía corriendo los peldaños de dos en dos meditaba lo que le diría, debía ser convincente y mostrar seguridad en sus palabras, o de lo contrario jamás aceptaría retomar sus entrenamientos. Jabu siguió preparándose por su cuenta durante todo el mes anterior pero, aún cuando no dejaba de mejorar, era obvio que le quedaba mucho por aprender y para eso necesitaba al escorpión.

Por mucho que le fastidiase depender de alguien a quien se empeñaba en detestar, no podía obviar que Milo era un luchador digno de admirar y que, durante el tiempo que duraron los entrenamientos junto a él, se había formado un lazo entre ellos….aunque la naturaleza de dicho vínculo era prácticamente imposible de descifrar para ninguno de los dos. Lo que peor llevaba era el hecho de necesitar de algún modo su aprobación, era como si recuperando su confianza, si consiguiendo que lo considerase nuevamente digno de optar a la armadura de su signo, el dolor se atenuase. Aunque algo le decía que lo necesitaba por otra razón, que había llegado a ver en él algo más que un buen maestro….quizás el unicornio conseguía ver más allá de los escarceos amorosos de Milo para llegar al hombre, al orgulloso guerrero o al fiel compañero? En cualquier caso, la idea de apreciar realmente al escorpión chocaba con el resentimiento por haber perdido a Kamus ante él.

Siguió subiendo las escaleras a paso rápido, era su última oportunidad para poner de nuevo las cosas como debían estar, pero sus emociones tardarían mucho más tiempo en ordenarse y dejar de provocarle desconcierto y angustia a partes iguales.

Un sonido seco resonó por la habitación seguido inmediatamente del repiqueteo provocado por las innumerables piezas de un jarrón que caían al suelo tras estrellarse contra la pared. En medio de la estancia se hallaba una hermosa mujer ataviada con las más ricas sedas. Los hombros quedaban al descubierto mostrando una piel blanca y perlada, tan suave que la tela se deslizaba por ellos al menor de los movimientos y con una gran mata de cabello dorado enmarcando un perfecto óvalo como rostro. El escote era recto con una pequeña abertura en el centro que dejaba al descubierto unos senos llenos y jóvenes. La tela caía libre ciñéndose en la estrecha cintura con un cordón negro bordado en oro con motivos babilónicos. Las caderas redondeadas y cubiertas escasamente dejaban vislumbrar sus formas a trasluz haciendo que la mirada se perdiese en unas piernas largas y bien torneadas. Unas finas sandalias atadas al tobillo complementaban el atuendo.

-Maldita sea! Cómo es posible que fallase?...No tenía nada que hacer y aún así no lo consiguió.

El rostro de la joven estaba tan tenso y lleno de ira que opacaba toda su belleza y cualidades haciendo temblar de miedo a cualquiera que la viese en ese estado.

-Pero mi diosa…el plan no ha sido un completo fracaso, mire a su alrededor, tan solo nos faltan seis armaduras y estarán todas en nuestro poder….

Quien así hablaba era Alazne, su amazona más fiel y valiente, la única capaz de hablarle así en un momento de tanta tensión y salir ilesa, ni siquiera se amilanaba por el fuego que despedían los ojos de aquella a quien servía. Hacía demasiado tiempo que era su favorita, y eso le daba cierto "poder" sobre la diosa. La adoraba hasta tal punto que la idea de temer su ira se le hacía absurda.

La diosa paseó la mirada por la estancia, allí reunidas estaban 82 armaduras a cual más bella y poderosa. Cuando él las viese lo más seguro era que quedase maravillado por la profunda transformación sufrida en las cuatro armaduras que originariamente eran de bronce y ahora poseían un brillo que quizás opacase a las de los mismos dioses, debía conseguir la quinta lo más pronto posible a cualquier precio. Por mucho que le irritase era incapaz de negar la fascinación que ejercían sobre ella, su esposo era llamado genio y maestro por derecho propio, y eso, provocaba en ella un odio mucho más profundo aún. Lo había intentado todo para alejarse de él, para que fuese él mismo quien decidiese abandonarla de una vez por todas, y nunca consiguió los resultados esperados sino que por el contrario su esposo se obsesionaba cada día más y más con ella. Esta vez le atacaría directamente en su orgullo, con lo único que podría mermar su amor hacia ella. Si no la odiaba por herirlo como hombre conseguiría que la odiase como celoso guardián de sus creaciones que era.

-Vamos Ishtar…Un apuesto hombre se levantó del sillón que ocupaba y se dirigió a ella abrazándola por la espalda y besándola en el cuello para calmarla…mi amor, esto hace más interesante el juego, si quieren plantarnos cara que lo hagan, se llevarán una sorpresa cuando descubran a quien se enfrentan.

La voz grave de su amante la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sintió los poderosos brazos rodeando los suyos, un delicioso beso justo en el punto que le hacía gemir en la cama ebria de placer….Sabía lo que encontraría frente a ella al volverse, un rostro de facciones firmes y duras incluso cuando sonreía, los ojos de un hombre tan apuesto como peligroso del que, incluso una diosa como ella, no estaba segura. Llevó las manos a las del dios para acariciarlas y le ofreció el cuello inclinándolo hacia un lado haciendo que el cabello cayese libre por un hombro.

-Jajajaja…tú siempre tan belicoso mi querido Asur, cualquier excusa es buena si provoca una batalla cerca de ti.

Se volvió a él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y acercando los labios grandes y carnosos a los de su amante uniéndolos en un apasionado beso. Asur paseó las manos por sus caderas, subió hasta las firmes nalgas apretándola contra él pero, cuando la diosa se cansó de sus caricias lo apartó de ella volviendo a centrarse en el tema que realmente le interesaba.

-El tiempo corre en nuestra contra….en cuanto él se entere de lo que planeo vendrá por mí y no podré conseguir lo que deseo a no ser que tenga todas sus preciadas armaduras en mi poder.

-No te preocupes por eso, voy a tener a tu adorable maridito entretenido durante bastante tiempo.

-Y cómo se supone que harás eso?

-Verás….Puso la cara más inocente de que fue capaz …. Hace tiempo que no provocó ninguna guerra y ya empiezo a aburrirme….

-Sigo sin entender como va a ayudarme eso a mí.

-Tst…tst…Chasqueó la lengua divertido No seas tan impaciente preciosa, piensa un poco, para una guerra se necesitan ejércitos y eso significa reclutar cientos de soldados por lo que todos ellos necesitarán….

-…..Espadas y armaduras….Los ojos de Ishtar fueron formando dos pequeñas rendijas conforme entendía el plan de Asur…No lo conseguirás, se negará de inmediato al saber que eres tú quien las necesita.

-No lo hará si es el propio Marduk quien se lo ordena…y ya lo ha hecho…Sonrió triunfante y se acercó a ella para besarla profundamente. Se separó de ella, tomó su capa para colocársela sobre los hombros y caminó hacia la puerta Disfruta del tiempo que te acabo de regalar preciosa….puede que esta sea tu última oportunidad de ridiculizarlo.

Ishtar cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho levantando una mano y apoyando la barbilla en el dorso de esta. Asur tenía razón, debía aprovechar al máximo aquel lapsus de tiempo y tenía a la persona adecuada para hacerlo.

-Alazne!

-Sí mi señora? Durante todo el tiempo permaneció en las sombras esperando la más mínima orden de su diosa

-Viaja al Santuario y consígueme esas armaduras, llévate todas las amazonas que necesites. Está claro que no se puede confiar una misión tan delicada a un hombre….Y Alazne….se acercó a ella acariciándole la mejilla con cariño…Aniquila cualquier obstáculo en tu camino, entendido?

-Por supuesto, confíe en mí señora, volveré victoriosa como siempre.

La joven amazona tomó la tiara que complementaba su armadura y salió de la estancia bajo la atenta mirada de Ishtar. En sus ojos se podían ver determinación y orgullo, era la mejor y lo demostraría una vez más.

Al fin sola, todo aquel tema comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza. Ella era la diosa del amor no de la guerra pero, cuando se fijaba un objetivo nada ni nadie lograba disuadirla hasta que lo conseguía. Esta vez no sería diferente, se alzaría con la victoria y entonces…..

Es ahora o nunca….y no dejaré pasar de largo mi dulce momento de venganza…

Una larga lista de insultos y palabras mal sonantes dichas a voz en grito llenaban el camino que bajaba desde el octavo templo. La entrevista con Milo no había salido en absoluto como hubiese deseado Jabu y en consecuencia su humor era bastante sombrío. El escorpión se había negado rotundamente a las peticiones recibidas de su ex alumno, lo escucho en silencio y con paciencia mientras hablaba pero cuando llegó el momento de dictar veredicto su respuesta fue un no categórico. Estuvieron discutiendo durante mucho tiempo las razones por las cuales se negaba a readmitirlo pero finalmente Milo cortó la conversación con unas palabras tan simples como hirientes.

_"No eres digno de Escorpio"_

Qué podía hacer o decir de nuevo para explicarse, para demostrar su inocencia, todo se basaba en simples conjeturas apoyadas en circunstancias absurdas que no sabía como contrarrestar. Solamente Hyoga le creía y Jabu sospechaba que su apoyo estaba condicionado más por las propias necesidades afectivas del cisne que porque confiase realmente en él.

Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, pensar así de él, cuestionar a esas alturas de la motivación de Hyoga era del todo injusto y no caería en el mismo error que cometían con él. Pero saberse respaldado al menos por una persona, estar seguro de que cuando le contase lo ocurrido volvería a protegerlo todo lo que pudiese, que lo estrecharía entre sus brazos traspasándole su calidez…., no, nada de eso ayudaba a menguar el dolor sordo que se anidaba en el pecho y que subía por su garganta intentando convertirse en un grito de rabia y frustración. Necesitaba algo más, diferente, no sabía qué era pero si no lo encontraba pronto su ánimo seguiría bajando por momentos hasta terminar totalmente deprimido. Lo había intentado todo para limpiar su nombre, siguió entrenando con determinación aún cuando nadie se lo exigía, ayudaba en silencio con las tareas del Santuario, procuraba no meterse en problemas y nunca ponía un pie fuera de las inmediaciones de las doce casas tal y como le habían ordenado….pero para Jabu cada día estaba más claro que hasta no encontrar al verdadero culpable todos pensarían que fue él quien intentó matar a sus compañeros. Pero eso simplemente era ridículo….desde que por fin encontró sus verdaderas raíces y con ellas su pasado, había tomado a los caballeros como su familia…lo único que le quedaba….y Kamus sobre todo debería saberlo. El hecho de que solo el caballero de acuario conociese las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a realizar un viaje tan largo por medio mundo hasta llegar a la casa de la playa solo le causaba más dolor, no se explicaba cómo aún sabiendo lo mucho que para él significaba formar parte de los caballeros de Atenea, no dudase un segundo en señalarlo con un dedo acusador.

Continuó bajando las escaleras lentamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y dando patadas a una piedra del camino mientras imaginaba que era la fuente de su mala suerte y que si le daba suficientes golpes terminaría por desaparecer y todo quedaría igual que antes.

No seas iluso Jabu…..ya estás mayorcito para pensar así

La impotencia se deslizó entre sus miembros hasta concentrarse en el pie derecho con el que pateó con tanta fuerza la piedra que esta salió despedida por el aire, levantó la mirada para seguir la trayectoria pero, en el momento se suponía debería haberse estrellado contra una roca haciéndose añicos, una mano la atrapó y cuando esta se abrió de ella tan solo cayeron fragmentos de hielo que formaron un agradable tintineo al contacto con el suelo.

-Tendrás que esmerarte más si deseas acabar con los caballeros que dejaste escapar de tus artimañas…..no será con ridículas piedrecitas que me derrotes.

Perfecto, la única persona que podía empeorar más las cosas en ese instante se encontraba frente a él observándole con frialdad e indiferencia, retándole sutilmente a que le diese tan solo una mínima excusa para lanzarse sobre él y destrozarlo. Pero el unicornio decidió que no era el mejor momento para enfrentar a Kamus así que siguió caminando en silencio con el firme propósito de hacer caso omiso a las palabras de acuario, tras la decepción recibida en el octavo templo se veía incapaz de soportar otra en tan breve lapsus de tiempo y estaba seguro de que lo que Kamus deseaba era enfrentarse finalmente con él cara a cara….justo lo que menos deseaba hacer Jabu. Más cuando ya estaban hombro con hombro el apretón de hierro de Kamus se dejó sentir alrededor del brazo del unicornio.

-Cómo te atreves a ignorar a un superior de forma tan descarada? Exijo que lleves a cabo el protocolo para conmigo caballero….

Jabu dirigió la vista hacia el rostro de Kamus encontrándolo impasible como siempre pero sabiendo perfectamente la cólera que fluía libre bajo la frialdad de sus ojos. Varias contestaciones para nada respetuosas se formaron en los labios del unicornio, pero decidido como estaba a no dejarse engañar se zafó del apretón con que era sujetado e hincando la rodilla en tierra bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto. En esos momentos no era un rival digno de Kamus y al menos le debía un buen enfrentamiento si eso era lo que deseaba realmente.

-Ruego perdonéis mi torpeza señor más mi intención era llegar a mis aposentos lo más pronto posible y sin incidente alguno…..

Irritado con la actitud de Jabu y por la forma tan evidente en que trataba de evitar la confrontación, Kamus buscaba la forma de herirlo en lo más profundo, de hacerlo reaccionar hasta recibir de él lo que tanto ansiaba.

-Tan bajo has caído que ya ni orgullo te queda? Antaño nunca hubieses cedido con tanta facilidad…..Se agachó tomándolo por el mentón con rudeza y obligándolo a mirarlo….claro que en la época de que te hablo aún no eras un maldito traidor…

-Suéltame Kamus…..no empieces algo que no seas capaz de terminar…..

El dolor que se reflejó en el rostro del más joven era tan profundo e intenso que se propagó por su piel hasta atravesar la mano de Kamus, obligando a este a retirarla como si quemase a puro fuego. Aquello era precisamente lo que buscaba, dañarlo, hacer que se rompiese por dentro, entonces….por qué demonios no soportaba siquiera ver sus ojos cuando debería estar disfrutando de su pequeño triunfo?

Para Jabu la situación no era mucho más halagüeña pues al encontrarse sensibilizado de más tras la reunión con su antiguo maestro, las palabras de acuario causaban una herida mayor de lo imaginable y cuando al fin se irguió ante él no quedaba en su mirada más que rencor, tanto que incluso al propio Kamus le sorprendió. Estaba más que harto de aguantar acusaciones sin sentido, que lo llamasen traidor, cobarde, indigno….., su paciencia había llegado al límite y todo ello lo había llevado a un estado en el cual ya nada importaba, tan solo sobrevivir, y si para defenderse tenía que atacar lo haría con todas sus fuerzas sin importar el nombre del contrincante que tuviese frente a él.

-A qué le temes tanto Kamus….no será que tanta rabia solo es provocada por tus propios miedos? La tensión en el mentón de acuario le decía que iba por buen camino Ya sé lo que te ocurre…necesitas una cabeza de turco a quien echar la culpa, verdad? No soportas no tenerlo todo bajo control y de camino matas dos pájaros de un tiro….

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas….tan solo exijo que se me trate con el respeto al que tengo derecho.

-En serio? Se apoyo en una roca cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho y con una expresión colmada de cinismo en los labios Hablo de que no tienes la menor idea de quién ha podido ser el causante de todo esto y que te ha venido muy bien acusarme a mí para vengarte….incluso me aventuraría a decir que la forma en que me atacas es solo una excusa para acercarte a mí.

-Estás desvariando….Las palabras de Jabu le estaban sacando de quicio muy lentamente pero si continuaba así perdería el control de un momento a otro….El único pensamiento que mi mente te dedica es el de verte despojado de tu armadura y honor cuando al fin se demuestre la verdad.

-Mucho me temo que eso no será necesario, me marcho de aquí, no pienso seguir viviendo entre gente que no duda en hallarme culpable sin tener una sola prueba en contra lo suficientemente contundente como para condenarme. Crees que no sé que solo por eso no me habéis ejecutado ya? Si estuvieseis totalmente seguros de lo que decís nadie me libraría de una muerte segura y tú lo sabes.

-No permitiré que huyas sabiendo que fuiste tú quien sumió a la diosa en el estado en que se encuentra, si pones un pie fuera del Santuario yo mismo te daré caza y muerte y no me importará tener o no pruebas en la mano….no me hacen falta.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos con todo el peso de las palabras dichas por Kamus haciendo que la tensión fuese palpable en el ambiente. Pasado un rato Jabu volvió a darle la espalda al aguador con la intención de continuar su camino y alejarse de é lo antes posible, no reconocía al hombre que tenía ante él pues estaba completamente vacío de ideales y tan solo se guiaba por el rencor, pero de nuevo un firme apretón le impidió caminar.

-Te lo advierto por última vez, no des un paso más.

-Suéltame….no tengo tiempo ni ganas de seguir peleando contigo por cosas absurdas….

Ni siquiera volteó a verlo lo que enfureció aún más a Kamus que aumentó la fuerza con que lo aprisionaba, no soportaba ver como se alejaba una y otra vez de él como si nada, le hacía sentir como si le abandonase de nuevo, que se estaba riendo de él en su propia cara y eso no lo podía permitir. El orgullo le impedía aceptar algo así al igual que no le dejaba olvidar lo ocurrido en la playa ni la carta que selló su destino.

Jabu forcejeó con él para liberarse, con tan mala suerte que al conseguirlo la inercia del movimiento provocó que su puño golpease el rostro de acuario dejando una leve marca roja en la mejilla.

No hubo palabras ni insultos, tan solo un estallido de dolor en el estómago un instante antes de salir por los aires y terminar estrellándose contra una de las muchas estatuas que adornaban el lugar dejándola hecha añicos. Por un segundo perdió el equilibrio siendo incapaz de apartar las ruinas entre las que estaba sepultado para poder salir de la oscuridad, de pronto el peso que lo aprisionaba disminuyó dando paso a una leve claridad que Jabu aprovechó para despejarse y ponerse en pie de inmediato. Ni siquiera se paró a mirar quien le ayudó a salir sino que inmediatamente lanzó un ataque contra acuario, pero este le esperaba preparado y no halló demasiada dificultad en desviar su ataque; aunque tuvo que reconocer en su interior que el poder del unicornio había aumentado considerablemente. Ambos caballeros se preparaban de nuevo para atacar cuando el cisne se interpuso entre los dos.

-Quítate de ahí Hyoga, esto es algo entre Kamus y yo.

-Pero es que estás loco? Deteneos antes de hacer alguna tontería, la lucha son motivo en el recinto sagrado es castigada y los dos lo sabéis. Miró a Kamus buscando algo de apoyo, un poco de cordura….maestro, sois sabio…demostradlo una vez más por favor….

-…….Acuario mantuvo unos instantes la mirada de su alumno antes de contestar con voz neutra pero sin inflexiones….ya lo has oído, apártate o atente a las consecuencias.

La mirada de Hyoga pasaba de su pareja a su maestro con creciente angustia, los conocía bien a ambos y sabía que ninguno de los dos cedería por voluntad propia por mucho que después se arrepintiesen. Ambos eran demasiado testarudos y él no podía hacer otra cosa más que intentar que el conflicto surgido no llegase a más. Aunque aquella situación era algo anunciado en silencio desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo. La tensión que se iba acumulando entre ambos caballeros no podía terminar más que de esta forma pero, por alguna razón, Hyoga sospechaba que ninguno de los dos deseaba realmente seguir adelante o dañar al otro.

-Aparta cisne, no me agradaría enfrentarme a ti una vez más….pero sabes que llegado el momento lo haría sin titubear….

Kamus mantenía la posición para descargar contra Jabu su polvo de diamantes mientras que el unicornio analizaba la situación en silencio, ninguno de los dos cedería terreno y ambos esperaban simplemente el momento oportuno de abalanzarse sobre el otro sin dañar a Hyoga en el camino.

-Jabu…se razonable….Los ojos del cisne imploraban a su amante que lo dejase pasar y volviese junto a él, no deseaba que nada malo le ocurriese al unicornio pero mucho menos volver a enfrentarse a su maestro, no quería sentir una vez más la vergüenza de alzar la mano contra aquel que todo le enseñó….Sabes que no eres rival para él y que todo esto es absurdo….

El cisne se arrepintió de inmediato ya que no podía haber elegido palabras menos idóneas que dedicarle a Jabu, en los ojos de este se podía ver lo mucho que le habían herido. No soportaba que le dijesen una vez más que no era capaz de medirse con tal o cual caballero por ser inferior a él….o que era indigno de aspirar a la armadura de oro y por tanto de defender a la diosa por la que daría su vida sin pensarlo…Ya estaba colmado de todo eso y su mirada reflejaba la absoluta determinación que tenía de acabar con todo en ese mismo instante, su tono de voz solo sirvió para confirmar la decisión que había tomado.

-Apártate Hyoga, es la última vez que te aviso……

Si no lo tuviese frente a él hubiese jurado que quien hablaba de forma tan glacial y falto de sentimientos era el mismísimo Kamus. Parecía imposible que en unos pocos meses el caballero de acuario tuviese un efecto tan devastador en Jabu pero mirando ahora al unicornio se podía distinguir perfectamente cierta elegancia y aplomo característicos del maestro de hielo.

-Bien….te estoy esperando unicornio, lánzame tu mejor ataque……

-No tengas tanta prisa…disfruta el momento como yo lo haré. Veremos si los entrenamientos con Milo han dado sus frutos, no te causa curiosidad ver cuanto he avanzado?

Lo que no se explicaba era que, habiendo entrenado durante bastante más tiempo junto a Milo, no se le hubiese pegado algo más de él y sin embargo con Kamus….Era más que probable que el amor que sentía Jabu por acuario superase con creces el respeto que pudiese tenerle a Milo como maestro, y no había que olvidar el hecho de que para el unicornio la existencia del escorpión tan solo significaba una inmensa muralla que lo separaba de acuario. Hyoga no pudo seguir cavilando sobre esta o ninguna otra incógnita pues antes de lo esperado la lucha comenzó.

Ambos se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro dispuestos a todo, por lo que el cisne no tuvo más remedio que quitarse de en medio evitando así recibir el impacto de los dos ataques. Lo que realmente transcurrió en breves segundos, pareció durar horas. Con cada paso que daba el uno hacia el otro, la determinación crecía en los ojos de los dos hombres y ya no quedaba duda de que la pelea llegaría hasta el final, o como mínimo hasta que uno de los dos cayese. El instante temido en que el choque de cosmos se produciría estaba a punto de llegar, una gran luminosidad invadió todo el lugar dejando a Hyoga ciego momentáneamente e impidiéndole ver lo que ocurría entre Kamus y Jabu.

Conforme la escena se aclaraba frente a él, dos siluetas se dibujaban a gran distancia de donde se encontraba. Ninguno de los dos presentaba signos de estar heridos, sin embargo el esfuerzo realizado les hacía jadear, incluso a Kamus, aunque este parecía sufrir mucho menos que el unicornio pues este debía concentrarse completamente para conseguir evitar que el contundente polvo de diamantes impactase en su cuerpo ya que entonces la lucha tendría un ganador…..y no sería Jabu.

-Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? Tu galope del unicornio tan solo me hace cosquillas y eso cuando consigues rozarme…..

-Será que no he puesto todo mi empeño…a qué estás jugando Kamus? Sabes perfectamente que si quisieras ya me habrías alcanzado….Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios…no irás a decirme a estas alturas que intentas protegerme?

-En absoluto se me ocurriría proteger a una rata como tú…Lentamente fue adoptando la postura necesaria para lanzar la Ejecución de la Aurora….Quieres que juguemos en serio?

-Por favor….La ironía se palpaba en sus palabras…lo estoy deseando….

Kamus esperaba volver a ver al unicornio adoptar la misma postura que antes, pero en vez de eso su cuerpo se movió de una forma tan conocida para él que casi dolía. Durante un par de segundos no tuvo frente a él a Jabu sino que su mente lo trasladó a un lugar muy cercano pero varios años atrás, justo al momento en que se enfrentaba a Milo vestido con una armadura negra. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que el escorpión que tenía frente a él era otro muy distinto al de aquella ocasión y mientras recobraba el control una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba en su boca.

Qué pretendía hacer Jabu? Intimidarle quizás? El propio Milo le había contado que aún cuando avanzaba de manera satisfactoria en sus entrenamientos, no conseguía tolerar el veneno de la Aguja escarlata para hacerse inmune a él y mucho menos invocarla. Habían discutido varias veces por aquel tema en la onceava casa, por mucho que Kamus intentase disimular o pedirle a Milo que obviase el nombre del unicornio en su presencia, al final cada noche terminaban hablando sobre él por una razón u otra. Milo no soportaba ver la preocupación en el rostro de acuario cada vez que dejaba caer como de pasada que se había visto obligado a suspender el entrenamiento a causa de las fuertes fiebres que el veneno provocaba en el cuerpo de Jabu. Sí, se mostraba tremendamente preocupado porque algo pudiese ocurrirle….porque resultase mínimamente dañado, y ahora debido a su orgullo se encontraba a punto de asestarle un golpe fatal sabiendo que no sería capaz de contrarrestarlo.

-EJECUCION DE LA AURORA!

-AGUJA ESCARLATA!

Mientras Hyoga corría hacia ellos gritando con todas sus fuerzas que se detuviesen, una enorme explosión de energía fluyó a la velocidad de la luz hasta interponerse entre ambos ataques. Sin embargo, aunque Kamus saltó en el último momento evitando así que le alcanzase el ataque de Jabu, este no tuvo la misma suerte y con un brazo medio congelado y empujado por la inercia del misterioso golpe, terminó a varios metros del choque aparentemente inconsciente.

-Jabu!...Maldita sea, no te mueras ahora.

El cisne por fin llegó a su lado rodeándolo con sus brazos e intentando que recobrase el sentido. Tras el susto inicial comprobó que aún tenía pulso y ya algo más tranquilo levantó la vista buscando a su maestro. Lo encontró de pie a lo lejos, dándole la espalda y con la cabeza levantada fijando la mirada en un punto alto sobre un promontorio algo alejado. De él bajaban Shura y Milo, lo que despejaba la incógnita sobre el causante de la zanja que intentaba separar a Kamus y Jabu en su absurdo enfrentamiento.

-Quién te ha dado permiso para interferir en mis asuntos Shura? Me debes una explicación y deberá ser muy buena para que olvide este incidente en vez de estrangularte como es mi deseo en estos momentos.

-Contrólate Kamus, has estado a punto de matar a ese chiquillo, sean cuales sean los motivos que te llevaron a enfrentarte a él sabes que no tenías ningún derecho pues tiene una cuenta pendiente con todos nosotros mientras no se demuestre lo contrario.

-Dejadlo ya…..Shura solo pretendía terminar con la pelea y parece que lo consiguió….La mirada de Milo se posó en el bulto que Hyoga apretaba contra sí y frunció el ceño contrariado….aunque un poco tarde….Señaló hacia Jabu para que Kamus lo viese….Creo que has conseguido matarlo, enhorabuena Kamus….al fin tu honor ha sido resarcido.

Una fuerte sensación de mareo le produjo ansias de vomitar, si eran ciertas las palabras del escorpión al volverse encontraría el cuerpo sin vida de Jabu…y no lo soportaría. Nada en él delataba el miedo que recorría su cuerpo, excepto una leve palidez en el rostro. Sin atreverse a volverse levantó la voz para hacerse oír en la distancia.

-Hyoga! Está vivo ese payaso?

-Sí….Retiró unos mechones de pelo que caían sobre el rostro de Jabu para que no le molestasen, acercó el oído a su nariz comprobando que aún respirase y con gran alivio constató que volvía a moverse levemente…comienza a recobrar la conciencia….!

-Ya ves Shura….al fin y al cabo podrás tener el juicio que tanto deseas.

-Eso no es justo acuario, sabes a la perfección que mi único deseo es servir a Atenea de la mejor forma posible y no será asesinando a un posible inocente que lo logre….Las venganzas personales no son motivo de orgullo para un caballero, mucho menos si se trata de un miembro de la orden más poderosa.

Un paso…dos…otro a alejarse lentamente sin haberlo mirado una sola vez, si lo hacía, si lo veía tumbado y herido por su culpa, correría a su lado sin importarle nada más implorándole perdón, y jamás se permitiría algo así.

Mientras a lo lejos escuchaba la voz del cisne discutiendo con Jabu para evitar que se moviese más de lo necesario, pasó al lado de los otros dos dorados sin bajar el ritmo, y solo cuando Milo intentó detenerlo cogiéndolo por el brazo se detuvo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Espera! Milo tuvo que correr para ponerse a su altura Qué te ocurre Kamus?

-Me mentiste….Apartó a un lado su capa para mostrar una pequeña mancha de sangre a la altura del hombro que se extendía poco a poco…dijiste que no era capaz de invocar la aguja escarlata.

-Y no lo era….Estaba realmente asombrado, no solo había conseguido lanzar el ataque sino que hizo un blanco perfecto que por unos centímetros no resultaba mortífero al dar de lleno en el corazón. Pero algo le dijo que el fallo fue deliberado…Iré contigo al templo, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, nos acompañas Shura?

-Por supuesto, no podemos seguir posponiendo esta decisión ni un día más….Debemos decidir qué hacer con el unicornio antes de que vuelva a ocurrir una escena tan penosa como esta, sobre todo desde que la situación se vuelve más peligrosa con cada enfrentamiento. No deseo ver muerto a uno de mis compañeros por subestimar a ese chiquillo.

-Chiquillo….Milo suspiró echando un último vistazo a Jabu, que ya prácticamente recuperado peleaba con Hyoga para que le dejase caminar solo. Por segunda vez en la tarde quedó sorprendido, no todos los caballeros volvían a levantarse tras un golpe de Kamus…creo que hace mucho que dejó de serlo y ninguno nos hemos dado cuenta hasta ahora...

Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta el caballero de acuario les llevaba una gran ventaja en el ascenso de regreso a los templos superiores, deseaba alejarse de todo lo antes posible y olvidar el bochornoso espectáculo causado por sus celos e impotencia. Al menos ahora tenía al fin claro que todo había acabado entre ellos, justo en el momento en que alzaron sus cosmos el uno contra el otro por primera vez. Llevó la mano hacia el hombro manchándose los dedos con la sangre que seguía saliendo de la herida, acababa de sellar una época de su vida y con ella decía adiós al unicornio, por mucho que le doliese.

-Vuelve Kamus, esto no se ha terminado! Jabu se encontraba de nuevo en pie y luchando por deshacerse del fuerte abrazo de Hyoga que intentaba evitar que el unicornio saliese una vez más tras su maestro y todo comenzase de nuevo….Te juro que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos uno de los dos no lo contar�!

Una mano se deslizó con suavidad entrelazando los dedos con los de Kamus y apretándolos en un ruego mudo para que no voltease a terminar lo que había empezado momentos antes.

-Ven conmigo….vuelve al octavo templo y quédate como antaño….a mi lado.

Kamus paseó la vista primero sobre la mano entrelazada que le mostraba una estampa tan familiar como olvidada, pero que en aquellos momentos era el único vínculo que lo separaba de la locura. Poco a poco levantó la mirada hacia Milo mostrándole algo de lo que muy pocos fueron testigos alguna vez….el alma desgarrada de acuario se mostraba al desnudo ante escorpio mientras una sonrisa deprimida asomaba a sus labios.

-Tú lo sabes, verdad?...No hay otra salida….la próxima vez uno de los dos morirá…y ya no tengo tan seguro que no sea yo el elegido.

Mil perdones por la tardanza, espero que al terminar de leer esto penséos que valió la pena esperar tanto .

Como siempre espero vuestros 


	10. Chapter 10

**ANHELOS X**

_Quiero vivir, quiero gritar,  
quiero sentir el universo sobre mí.  
Quiero correr en libertad,  
quiero llorar de felicidad.  
Quiero vivir,   
quiero sentir el universo sobre mí  
como un náufrago en el mar.  
Quiero encontrar mi sitio,  
sólo encontrar mi sitio._

Amaral, El universo sobre mí 

Los tres caballeros caminaban en silencio hacia el octavo templo donde curarían las heridas de Kamus. Shura no pudo dejar de observar el detalle que mostraban las manos de sus amigos. La mente de capricornio voló unos cuantos años atrás, cuando Atenea aún no había vuelto a ellos y los caballeros todavía podían comportarse de vez en cuando como lo que realmente eran, jóvenes ávidos de sensaciones.

Un día en concreto era el elegido. Toda la orden dorada se encontraba reunida al fin tras varios años de entrenamientos en diferentes puntos del planeta; todos menos el maestro de libra que permanecía en los cinco picos custodiando el sello de Hades, claro que por aquel entonces eso nadie lo sabía. Los ojos de Shura recorrían al resto de compañeros con mirada crítica, bien sabido por todos era la absoluta seriedad y devoción con que el español se conducía en combate pero, como todo buen latino, también sabía disfrutar del momento cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Por desgracia estos momentos era escasos en el Santuario y pocos, salvo quizás Milo y Aioria, habían contemplado el cambio que se producía en él a llegar a una fiesta o reunirse con los amigos en su propio templo.

Esa noche era una de aquellas ocasiones especiales y Shura se sentía bien, en familia. Para alguien que poseía tan arraigada la creencia y necesidad de vivir en un núcleo familiar no era nada fácil pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la soledad del entrenamiento, por lo que podría decirse que en cierto modo adoptó a los caballeros más jóvenes, convirtiéndose así en su compañero, mentor y paño de lágrimas en contadas ocasiones.

Cenando a su lado se encontraba el joven lemuriano, aún no había superado la muerte de su maestro incluso cuando ya habían pasado años desde su partida. ¿Cuántos? Realmente nadie lo recordaba, le parecía asombrosa la capacidad física de Mü para seguir pasando por un veinteañero cuando realmente era el mayor de todos ellos más, cuando alguien le preguntaba su verdadera edad él se limitaba a sonreír serenamente y cambiar de tema de forma tan sutil que cedías gustoso al engaño.

Virgo era harina de otro costal. Se hacía realmente difícil conectar con él pues se entregaba completamente a su entrenamiento físico y mental desechando el resto por considerarlo innecesario para un semi dios como él. Más Shura podía recordar sin esfuerzo el rostro cubierto por las lágrimas de Shaka cuando llegó al Santuario, ya por aquel entonces mostraba serenidad en sus actos, sabiduría en sus palabras y un enorme poder en batalla. Pero no dejaba de ser un niño por mucho que hablase con el mismísimo Buda. Quizás por el momento fuese mejor dejar que se alejase, más estaba completamente seguro de que cuando fuese necesario Virgo se uniría a ellos en cuerpo y alma para defender un fin común, Atenea.

Continuó un rato igual hasta que sus ojos se toparon con dos esmeraldas llenas de vida. Milo le indicaba que saliese del salón, seguramente quería planear la escapada nocturna, habría hablado ya con el león? En cualquier caso se levantó en cuanto lo vio salir para reunirse con él. El pasillo se encontraba completamente a oscuras y en silencio, capricornio sonrió y agudizó sus sentidos para hacerse a un lado justo en el momento oportuno esquivando así al escorpión que en ese momento caía al suelo al perder pie por la sorpresa ante la rapidez del español.

-Jajajaja…Los bichos como tú deben estar en el suelo, cuándo vas a aceptarlo? - Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.-

-Algún día cabra…en cualquier momento te pillaré desprevenido y te haré tragar tus palabras.

Rechazando su ayuda para ponerse en pie se irguió con gesto orgulloso y arreglándose el pelo, provocando de inmediato una carcajada en Shura.

-No lo conseguirás mientras dediques más tiempo a tu cabello que a los entrenamientos.

-Cállate…hablas igual que él.

-Que quién?

-Quién va a ser? Ese estúpido y presuntuoso pelirrojo que vive en la onceava casa y que se cree incluso superior a Shaka.

-Ah si…! –Se hizo el despistado para seguirle el juego- Esa belleza que no te deja dormir cada vez que te rechaza….A lo mejor tiene razón y no te lo mereces mientras no mejores tu técnica, y no me refiero al arte de seducir precisamente.

-Estupideces, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, es más, esta noche conseguiré que sea mío. Eso era lo que quería decirte, llegaré tarde a nuestra cita así que tendrás que divertirte solo con el león durante un rato.

-No hay problema con eso, pero Milo….-Seguía encontrando imposible que Kamus cayese en su juego pero con el escorpión nunca se sabía-….No olvides que ante todo es tu compañero y que tiene unas fuertes convicciones referentes a…..

-Shura….-Le interrumpió pues de sobra conocía lo que venía a continuación-…él no es un capricho.

Pensó en decirle mil cosas, enumerarle una vez más la larga lista de inconvenientes que conllevaba intentar seducir a Kamus, acuario se tomaba los votos de celibato con total convicción; a veces era tan estricto consigo mismo que ni siquiera se permitía ir a tomar unas copas con sus compañeros. Así que lo más lógico era pensar que incluso si Milo conseguía meterse entre sus piernas al desaparecer, porque finalmente ocurriría como siempre, Kamus habría dado la espalda a muchas creencias y tabúes para nada.

-…..Te esperaremos en la taberna de siempre….

Se sintió incapaz de decirle todo aquello pues realmente se admiraba un brillo diferente en sus ojos al hablar de Kamus. Se separaron provisionalmente y Shura se dirigió al templo de leo deseando estar equivocado con ellos dos.

La noche comenzó con una tranquila charla mientras saboreaban las delicias del dios Baco. Varias jarras de vino coronaban ya su mesa cuando Escorpio apareció en la taberna y Shura recibió un ligero codazo de parte de Aioria.

-Ey! Mira eso….

A capricornio le costaba enfocar la vista en el punto que le indicaba por lo que leo tomó su barbilla haciéndole girar la cabeza hacia el lugar por donde Milo caminaba hacia ellos.

-Santa Atena…..

El escorpión llevaba el pelo mojado y se le pegaba al rostro, una fina película de escarcha daba a conocer el origen de tanta humedad. Por si no fuera obvio que Kamus le había atacado con su Polvo de estrellas, el ojo en diferentes tonalidades violeta no dejaba lugar a dudas. Ambos caballeros estallaron en sonoras carcajadas mientras le hacían señas para que fuese hacia ellos. Pero había algo en Milo que no cuadraba con el aspecto que presentaba.

-Por qué demonios sonríes hermano? –Aioria se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio- Kamus ha vuelto a darte la patada y tienes una expresión de bobalicón de campeonato. No sabía que te fuese el rollo masoca.

-Eooo….-Shura pasó la mano abierta frente a Milo intentando hacerle reaccionar sin muchos resultados-…Esta vez sí que le ha pegado fuerte, lo ha dejado más idiota de lo que ya era.

Leo volvió a acompañarlo en sus carcajadas durante un buen rato, Milo de pronto tomó la copa de vino que tenía más cercana vaciándola de una sola vez, y tras dejarla sobre la mesa pasó los brazos por los hombros de sus amigos acercándolos a él con la actitud de quien va a contar algo importante.

-Lo he besado….-Susurró-

-Vaya novedad…-Aioria volvió los ojos con indiferencia-…ya lo has hecho otras veces y siempre termina pateándote y congelando tu trasero.

-Ajá…pero esta vez me congeló por una razón diferente.

Los soltó a ambos recostándose con gesto autosuficiente en el asiento y disfrutando de la creciente intriga que se perfilaba en los rostros de sus amigos. Los hizo sufrir un buen rato sin decirles nada como venganza a las constantes burlas que había tenido que soportar de su parte desde que posó su mirada por primera vez en Kamus. Pero finalmente él mismo moría de ganas por contarlo, así que tras una última y extensa pausa que usó para humedecer sus labios con algo de vino, al fin lo soltó.

-Esta vez me ha atacado justo al darse cuenta de que respondía a mi beso...de hecho estrechaba tan fuertemente mi cintura que creí morir asfixiado…-Pasó un par de dedos por sus labios en una suave caricia-…hermosa muerte sin duda alguna.

-No me lo creo –Su tono de voz reflejaba la incredulidad que sentía hacia sus palabras-

Aioria pensaba que el escorpión se estaba riendo de ellos y que Kamus jamás haría algo así, pero Shura no pensaba lo mismo, y sin embargo….

-Queremos pruebas.

-Ah…mes amies….-Milo levantó la copa a modo de brindis mientras chapurreaba el idioma del seductor francés- Un mes, dadme solo un mes más y lo comprobaréis con vuestros propios ojos….

No fue un mes sino muchos más los que necesitó antes de aparecer ante todos junto a acuario en el desayuno. Pero aún así una buena mañana lo llevó casi a rastras con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que, junto a las marcadas ojeras en ambos, hicieron murmurar a más de uno. El pelirrojo aún se mostraba bastante reticente a dejarse ver en público y no hacía más que zafarse del abrazo con que Milo intentaba rodearlo por la cintura. Pero cuando Escorpio entrelazó sus manos acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar, acuario se dio por vencido comprendiendo al fin que era un precio bastante pobre a pagar si a cambio podía seguir viendo en sus ojos aquella infantil felicidad tan sumamente contagiosa.

Durante toda la mañana todos se abstuvieron de hacer comentario alguno, ni siquiera Shura o Aioria dijeron nada pues estaban tan boquiabiertos como el resto. Y mientras Kamus fijaba la vista en su plato para evitar ver a nadie, Milo no paró de hablar en toda la mañana con un entusiasmo tal que nada tenía que ver con el excelente desayuno que tenía frente a él. En ningún momento soltó la mano de su pelirrojo.

No, no la había soltado durante años. Todos habían podido comprobar el cambio que paulatinamente se iba produciendo en él. Comenzó a entrenar con ahínco, las juergas pasaron a un segundo plano aunque Kamus jamás consiguió que las dejase totalmente, sin perder un ápice de su humor éste fue dando paso a bromas más enrevesadas y llenas de ironía, sutiles…mostrando así su nueva madurez. Pero más increíble fue el cambio de Kamus, llegando incluso a esbozar una tierna sonrisa ante alguna travesura del bicho cuando en el pasado habría estallado de furia.

Sí, ver sus manos entrelazadas mientras ascendían los peldaños de cada templo le traía gratos recuerdos…pero Shura sabía que solo eran eso, recuerdos. Y el pasado nunca vuelve, por mucho que se desee.

El hecho de que prácticamente todas las casas que conformaban el recinto para los caballeros de bronce en el Santuario estuviese casi deshabitado, solo aumentaba el eco producido por las voces de dos hombres discutiendo.

-Te he dicho que ya estoy bien y quiero levantarme.

-Olvídalo.

Hyoga se encontraba frente a la cama de Jabu con una bandeja en cada mano. Una de ellas estaba repleta con todo lo necesario para curar heridas profundas; la otra despedía un delicioso aroma pues contenía una opípara cena. El unicornio estaba medio recostado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando a otro lado y mal disimulando un gesto de dolor. El cisne se hizo un sitio a su lado y dejó las bandejas en un mueble estable y cercano.

-Deja de hacer el idiota, has perdido mucha sangre así que tienes que comer para recuperar fuerzas.

-No ha sido para tanto, solo un par de rasguños…..

-Ah si? –Levantó la manta que cubría a Jabu dejando al descubierto el aparatoso vendaje que llevaba de cintura para arriba y que comenzaba una vez más a mostrar un tono amarronado en el costado.- Vuelve a sangrar…iré a avisar a alguien.

-No lo hagas….-Levantó el brazo derecho para poder observarse bien-…no quiero que nadie sepa de esto, además, tampoco es tan profunda.

-Deja de decir eso…he tenido que sacarte una piedra que te atravesaba de lado a lado, sangrabas como un maldito cerdo, y todavía sigues pensando que es solo un rasguño?

El ataque que Shura usó para evitar que su enfrentamiento contra Kamus tuviese un final desastroso iba cargado de buena intención, pero las secuelas no fueron tan provechosas; al menos para el unicornio. La onda expansiva que produjo el ataque de capricornio lo había lanzado con una fuerza impresionante hacia unos montículos de rocas filosas y con el brazo congelado le había sido imposible menguar el impacto. Como consecuencia cayó de espaldas sobre ellas sintiendo de inmediato un lacerante dolor en el costado derecho antes de caer semi inconsciente de cara al suelo.

Solamente la rabia e impotencia que sintió cuando vio a Kamus alejarse con su andar elegante, sin una sola muestra que indicase que por pequeña que fuese había logrado infligirle alguna herida le dieron la fuerza necesaria para levantarse e increparlo tratando que volviese para terminar con todo de una vez. Pero acuario no solamente continuó su camino sin vacilación, sino que lo hizo de la mano de Milo. Y aquella imagen le quemaba más que mil heridas en su cuerpo.

Fue lo último que sus ojos contemplaron antes de que una oscura cortina los cubriese y cayese desvanecido en los brazos de Hyoga que lo llevó corriendo a su casa para intentar parar la hemorragia. Cuando al fin lo tuvo desnudo para poder examinarlo observó con incredulidad un enorme trozo de roca incrustado en su piel y que al parecer se había desprendido de la original por la violencia del choque. El cisne no poseía conocimientos médicos, tan solo unas nociones básicas sobre primeros auxilios, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que si no sacaba la piedra de inmediato el unicornio moriría irremediablemente por la infección que le produciría.

Tomar la decisión fue infinitamente más fácil que ponerla en práctica. En el momento en que intentó retirarla, la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones ya que la hemorragia era parada hasta aquel entonces por la presión que ejercía la propia piedra. Dando gracias a los dioses por su capacidad para cubrirse con una capa de indiferencia comenzó a extraerla muy lentamente al tiempo que usaba su poder de congelación para cauterizar las heridas, terminando así con la pérdida de sangre.

Finalmente, agotado pero satisfecho aunque las mejillas de Jabu se mostrasen pálidas y sus labios azulados, se dedicó a descongelarle el brazo pero no conseguía que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentase. Recordó entonces la forma en que Shun logró que volviese a la vida en la casa de libra, así que sin dudarlo se desvistió y se metió bajo las mantas apretando el cuerpo del unicornio contra él. Pasados unos minutos la situación en que se encontraban le golpeó de pronto. Estaba abrazado a Jabu, ambos completamente desnudos en la caricia más íntima que habían gozado desde que comenzaron su relación, y el unicornio no era consciente de ello. El rostro de Hyoga se volvió incandescente al notar la incipiente erección en su entrepierna, se sentía avergonzado por estar tan excitado en un momento así, pero su cuerpo no atendía a razones; tan solo respondía a la suavidad de la piel que rozaba, de su cercanía tras tanto tiempo de deseo y espera. Comenzó a acariciarle con timidez por la cintura, la piel era igual de suave que en el cuello, brillante por el sudor que la cubría y que le daba un aspecto mucho más seductor al natural tono bronceado de su piel. Su mano bajó muy lentamente, llegando a rozar el rizado vello al final del vientre y que marcaba el comienzo de la hasta ahora zona prohibida para él. Todos sus sentidos le gritaban que no dejase pasar aquella oportunidad, lo había esperado por mucho tiempo por fin estaba a su alcance poder saborearlo por completo…Sin embargo no fue capaz de hacerlo y se retiró de él con un gemido frustrado. Más al contemplar la tranquilidad que mostraba el rostro del unicornio supo que hacía lo correcto.

Y ahora volvía a excitarse solo al recordarlo teniendo que concentrarse para mantenerse frío.

-Está bien…intentaré comer algo….

No dijo más, el cisne colocó la bandeja de comida sobre sus piernas con la firme intención de darle de comer él mismo.

-Qué te crees que haces? –Fruncía el entrecejo realmente molesto- No soy ningún inválido así que no me vas a dar de comer como a un niño desvalido…estás muy equivocado si piensas que…..

-Jabu…cállate de una puta vez.

Abrió la boca para replicar pero algo le dijo que no era buena idea, los ojos de Hyoga mostraban un sentimiento que era incapaz de descifrar, quizás porque nunca antes lo había visto, desespero.

Mientras comía obediente se paró a pensar por primera vez en cómo debía sentirse el cisne con toda aquella situación. Se había encontrado de pronto en medio de un fuego cruzado entre dos personas importantes para él. Comenzaba a ser consciente de que, sin quererlo, le había puesto ante un complicado dilema haciéndole elegir prácticamente entre su maestro y su amante. ¿Tan cegado había estado por el odio que ni cuenta se dio del dolor que la situación provocaba a Hyoga? Peor aún, lo sabía y le dio exactamente igual.

-Por qué me miras así?

-…Lo siento….

-Lo sé –Sus facciones se suavizaron un poco-

-Te quiero Hyoga.

-Sí –Sonrió derrotado por su simplicidad y ternura- Eso también lo sé.

Mientras Milo peleaba con Kamus para que consintiese en sentarse y quitarse la capa para poder mirarle la herida, Shura continuaba cavilando sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

La situación no mejoraba en absoluto, más aún, empeoraba con cada día que pasaba. No tenían entre sus manos ninguna pista, no sabían siquiera quien era su enemigo y qué perseguía con todo aquello. Por qué no atacaba? Ni siquiera daba señales de vida o mostraba intenciones de aprovechar la situación en que tanto el Santuario como el mundo se encontraban. Eran débiles sin Atenea.

Pero aún más preocupante era la ruptura entre sus filas. Kamus estaba tan obcecado por la ira que no miraba más allá de esta, Milo solo veía a través de los ojos de Acuario con la leve esperanza de que eso marcase alguna diferencia, absurdo. Afrodita ni siquiera mostraba algo de interés por la situación, se pasaba el día durmiendo o entre sus rosas; y él mismo se limitaba a hacer continuos análisis de todo pero sin llegar a ninguna conclusión que les fuese útil.

Seguía sin entender realmente lo ocurrido con el Unicornio, ni el por qué Hyoga se mostraba tan leal a él. El simple hecho de que el cisne se mantuviese a su lado le daba que pensar, los caballeros de bronce ya demostraron en más de una ocasión su gran intuición, no solían equivocarse al juzgar a las personas y era posible que en esta ocasión tampoco lo hicieran.

Desde un primer momento las pruebas que condenaban a Jabu se le hacían débiles e insuficientes y no dejaba de sospechar que había motivos más personales que reales mezclados en todo aquello. Era el momento de reaccionar, tomar la iniciativa para solucionar los problemas internos, y si el enemigo no iba a buscarlos ellos saldrían a por él, pero todos unidos.

-Kamus, deja de refunfuñar, voy a quitarte la camiseta lo quieras o no.

Milo peleaba con Acuario pues este se negaba a reconocer que la herida recibida por Jabu fuese tan fuerte como para prestarle atención siquiera. Pero quisiera o no la aguja le perforó el hombro de lado a lado y debía ser atendida. Escorpio le obligó a levantar los brazos para poder quitarle la camiseta por la cabeza y tras retirarle el cabello sobre el hombro sano comenzó a desinfectarle.

-Kamus se razonable, has estado a punto de matar a ese chiquillo.

-"Ese chiquillo" como tú lo llamas, Shura, no se ha quedado quieto precisamente...

-No esperarías que esperase sin moverse mientras lo congelabas, ni el más idiota de los caballeros haría algo así.

-Si no hubieseis aparecido se habrían terminado nuestros problemas, solo le estaba dando una lección y...

-Basta Kamus! –Milo dejó las vendas y se puso frente a él mirándolo con severidad- No te reconozco, qué demonios te ocurre? –El interpelado quiso decir algo pero la actitud de Escorpio le asombró tanto que no fue capaz de hacerlo- Jamás, en todos los años que te conozco te había visto anteponer tus deseos o frustraciones al deber de un caballero.

-Milo...

-No! Llevo demasiado tiempo viendo como te hundes a ti mismo y ahora vas a escuchar lo que te tengo que decir. Me tienes hasta la coronilla con tanto lloriqueo, nunca has sentido compasión por nadie y no voy a consentir que te tengas lástima a ti mismo.

Shura se mantuvo al margen de momento, sabía que Kamus necesitaba que le dijesen las cosas a la cara y con dureza pero también sabía del efector devastador que esa verdad tendría al salir de labios del escorpión. Por algún milagro Acuario se mantuvo en silencio y con la mirada baja, solo el guardián de la octava casa tenía ese poder sobre el caballero más temido de los doce por su mal carácter.

-Llevas dos años intentando borrar cualquier recuerdo de ese mocoso de tu mente sin éxito, formaste una vez más una barrera impenetrable incluso para mí, y te dio resultado hasta el momento en que volviste a verlo. Te aseguro que cuando Shion me pidió que lo entrenase para sucederme como caballero de Escorpio se me revolvieron las tripas, pero lo hice. –Se acercó a él tomándolo por la barbilla y obligándolo a mirarlo- Tú me enseñaste que por encima de nuestros sentimientos está el deber, tú hiciste de mí un caballero mejor...

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar con todo este discursito Milo...-Intentaba mantenerse firme pero sus palabras estaban resultando dolorosamente ciertas, no podía rebatir la realidad más que con negaciones o mentiras.

-Quiero llegar a que te estás volviendo un ser patético y débil por culpa del unicornio y que o vuelves a comportarte como el caballero imparcial que eres o te excluiremos a la hora de tomar una decisión sobre él.

-No te atreverás.

-Oh! Sí que lo haré, vas a arrepentirte de todas y cada una de las veces que me regañaste cuando éramos simples aprendices por mi falta de objetividad, por dejarme llevar por los sentimientos. Bien, ahora mismo ni siquiera recuerdo las razones por las que me fascinabas tanto que terminé enamorándome de ti. –Volvió a tomar el mentón de Kamus con tanta presión que dejó las marcas de sus dedos en la pálida piel- Así que si digo que te dejaré a un lado, créetelo…

-Vaya…el escorpión clava su aguijón con más fuerza que nunca. Y eso que ni siquiera estás tirándote a alguien…Enhorabuena, ya eres todo un caballerete adulto y decidido. –Apartó la mano de Milo con un gesto brusco- Si no te importa deja de tocarme como si tal cosa, Caballero de Escorpio.

Las palabras de Milo sonaron decididas y a Kamus no le quedó la menor duda de que las llevaría a cabo sin vacilar un instante. Las miradas de ambos dorados se sostuvieron en una lucha muda, hacía muchos años que no se embarcaban en una discusión de tal calibre y la agresividad que ambos despedían era impresionante para cualquiera que asistiese a tal situación. Al fin Shura se acercó de nuevo a ellos y apoyando una mano conciliadora en el hombro de acuario tomó la palabra.

-Sinceramente, no creo que Jabu haya sido capaz de alzar la mano contra la Diosa. –Recibió una mirada furibunda por parte de Kamus- Milo, tú mismo me dijiste lo en serio que se tomaba su aprendizaje, lo agotado que quedaba tras ellos y que aún así no se dejaba vencer.

-Así es pero eso solo significa que es una persona constante.

-Pero también alguien que sabe lo que quiere y que acata las órdenes que se le dan, la hostilidad entre vosotros era más que evidente, así que no vayas a negarlo ahora. Antes de que ocurriese esta tragedia tuve un par de conversaciones con él y aunque se mostraba muy reservado en ningún momento me sentí incómodo a su lado….

-Sí, es su mayor virtud, parecer un chico bueno...-Interrumpió el aguador.

-Si no eres capaz de decir nada provechoso mejor cállate Kamus –Shura ignoró al perplejo y cada vez más indignado caballero y continuó dirigiéndose a Escorpio- Dejando a un lado su carácter analicemos lo que nos contó acerca de ese día y como llegó hasta allí.

-Para empezar es obvio que mintió al decir que estaba con Hyoga.

-Por qué estás tan seguro Milo? –Preguntó acuario.

-Sencillo, pasé toda la tarde con el cisne en mi templo...

Kamus se arrepintió de inmediato por formular aquella pregunta, egoístamente en el fondo aún pensaba en Milo como algo de su propiedad, incluso siendo él mismo quien terminó con su relación sin explicación alguna de la noche a la mañana, quién se negaba constantemente en retomarla allí donde terminó. Aunque en esos instantes lo odiase un poco por obligarle a enfrentarse con la realidad, porque le hubiese dicho que ya no lo amaba. Su orgullo no aceptaba que algo así pudiese ocurrir, Milo le había amado siempre y así debía seguir siendo, verdad?

-Si eras consciente de que ambos mentían por qué no dijiste nada en su momento? –El caballero de Capricornio se negaba a creer que todo fuese tan sencillo y buscaba algún dato favorable al unicornio, sin embargo su deber era no dejar ningún cabo suelto para bien o para mal del muchacho- Si se buscó una coartada significa que tiene algo que ocultar.

-Razón? –Milo hizo un gesto de indiferencia con los hombros- Sencillamente me guié por mi instinto. Cuando Jabu supo que Kamus no tomaría parte en el juicio por considerarlo culpable su temperatura corporal sufrió grandes altibajos debido a sus emociones. Ya conocéis mis habilidades en ese aspecto. –Ambos caballeros asintieron en silencio- Sin embargo, mientras era interrogado la temperatura se mantuvo siempre igual lo que quiere decir que estaba seguro en sus respuestas y no creo que sea tan buen mentiroso como para confundir a mi poder de percepción.

-Me estás diciendo que tengo que cambiar de parecer sobre él solo por tu intuición? –El aguador se puso en pie sin poder ocultar más su irritación ante tales argumentos que para él valían poco o nada.

-No, te estoy diciendo que si unos pocos meses siendo su maestro me han bastado para conocerlo lo suficiente como para darle el beneficio de la duda, tú deberías tener las ideas aún más claras. Aunque eso no será posible mientras no adoptes una postura más objetiva.

-Kamus…-Shura se acercó a él-…Dime algo. Si hoy lo tuvieses de nuevo frente a ti, si volviese a suplicarte que lo apoyases. Cuál sería tu respuesta? La verdadera, libre de prejuicios u odios del pasado.

En los labios de Kamus comenzaba a formarse un rictus tenso debido a las dudas de su mente y corazón. Si aquel día hubiese sido sincero con todos, incluso consigo mismo, principalmente con él mismo, sabía que su respuesta solo podría ser una.

-Deseo con toda mi alma que no sea culpable pero realmente mi mente está llena de demasiadas dudas, tantas como para no poder dar una respuesta sin dejarme llevar por la confusión que me provocan sus acciones.

Tras su pequeña confesión caminó a la ventana más cercana apoyándose en ella y dejando vagar la vista, no le apetecía seguir con todo aquello y en esos instantes deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de olvidar a Jabu. Le costaba reconocerlo, y jamás lo expresaría en voz alta, pero incluso para él era obvio que había perdido el norte en sus acciones. Desde el momento en que fue devuelto a la vida todo lo que hacía era un completo sin sentido, dando saltos de una situación a otra como un autómata y dejando de lado todo lo que hasta ese momento significaba algo para él, incluso a Milo. Solo reaccionó durante los breves meses en los que convivió con el unicornio, sus ganas de vivir eran sumamente contagiosas, pero cuando se marchó se llevó también su alegría. Siempre igual, siempre viviendo a través de las emociones de otros por no ser capaz de expresar las propias. Y ahora estaba tan sumido en el negro foso que él mismo cavó que no era capaz de ver la salida.

Escorpio y Capricornio respetaron su silencio durante unos minutos, lo conocían de sobra como para entender la lucha interior que libraba Acuario en aquellos instantes. En tal situación continuar con la reunión no les llevaría a ningún sitio; mejor descansar un poco antes de seguir. Así se lo hizo saber a Milo y tras despedirse de Kamus y recibir de este un escueto adiós, abandonó el octavo templo con la firme y desalentadora convicción de haber retornado al punto de partida. No tenían nada, tan solo conjeturas.

Milo podía sentir como propio el dolor del pelirrojo, no soportaba verlo así por muy enfadado que estuviese con él. Así que le concedió un poco más de tiempo antes de acercarse a Kamus y rodearle la cintura desde atrás apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Su contacto no fue rechazado y eso le dio alas para seguir tentando a la suerte besando el cuello de Acuario con pequeños roces. Aún recordaba todos y cada uno de los puntos que estremecían a su antiguo amante y no necesitó demasiado para constatar que no había perdido el toque con él. Sorpresivamente, Kamus tomó las manos de Milo entrelazándolas con las suyas y ladeó la cabeza quedando totalmente expuesto a sus deseos. La lengua del escorpión trazó pequeños círculos, besó y mordió hasta arrancar pequeños suspiros de satisfacción del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, lo notaba tenso bajo sus caricias, soltó una de sus manos para acariciarle el vientre pasando un dedo por la cintura del pantalón, dejando que se deslizase en forma natural por su ingle, terminando con una sutil caricia por el interior de los muslos. No pudiendo soportarlo más, volteó a Kamus buscando saciar con sus labios la sed acumulada con los años.

Acuario respondía tal y como se esperaba de él, pasó una mano por la cintura de Milo pegándolo a él y usando la otra para tomarlo por la nuca. Más al abrazo le faltaba fuerza y sus dedos no se entretenían jugando con el cabello de Escorpio como en sus uniones de antaño. Lo deseaba, quería que ocurriese realmente, necesitaba que Milo le arrancase el dolor a base de gemidos. Pero el alivio anhelado no era encontrado por más que lo intentase.

-..Kamus..., mírame...

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrando los de Milo que le observaban con una dulzura que le chocó, pues normalmente para esos momentos la lujuria hacía mella en él, convirtiéndolo en un depredador seductor. Sin embargo, recibió un nuevo beso lleno de ternura y se encontró arropado entre sus brazos mientras se dejaba conducir a la cama sin poner objeción alguna.

Milo buscaba la forma de hacerlo reaccionar, todo su cuerpo deseaba poseerlo de nuevo tras tanto tiempo, pero quería tomarlo por completo, que Kamus se rindiese a sus caricias como años atrás, abandonando cualquier pensamiento que no lo ocupasen él o sus besos. Lo tumbó en la cama haciéndose un hueco entre sus piernas, besándole el vientre justo allí donde comenzaba la ingle. Subió poco a poco hasta los pezones, atrapándolos con la lengua y humedeciéndolos antes de darles pequeños mordiscos y succiones que le arrancaron gemidos controlados. Sonrió, iba por buen camino.

Si a Kamus le hubiesen preguntado en ese instante cómo sobrevivió tantos años sin hacer el amor con Milo no habría sabido responder. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía con el más leve toque al saber lo próximo que estaba el placer para ambos. Por qué entonces sus labios se negaban a pronunciar su nombre? En vez de enredar los dedos en la larga cabellera se asían con fuerza a las sábanas, y sin buscar sus labios simplemente se dejaba hacer. No podía decir nada, no se atrevía, porque si se equivocaba de nombre y en vez de Milo pronunciaba otro sería el fin de la paz que comenzaba a sentir.

-Glaçon?

Los azules ojos se abrieron lentamente, intentando controlar las emociones, ocultarlas. Pero desde mucho tiempo atrás le era imposible simular poco o nada ante el hombre que tenía sobre él.

-No te atrevas…-Los labios de Escorpio se veían tensos, temblando indignados- No te atrevas a pensar en ese infeliz mientras abres las piernas para mi. Por un demonio! –La mano del escorpión se estrelló en la almohada junto a su cara con el puño cerrado por la frustración- Cuántas veces tienes que destrozarme para quedar satisfecho?

El griego se levantó de la cama separándose lo máximo de él, dejándolo allí desnudo, paseando su propio cuerpo al natural sin mostrar el más mínimo pudor. Iba de una esquina a la otra de la habitación mascullando maldiciones al aire durante un buen rato, no entendía cómo podía estar pensando en un niñato como Jabu cuando lo tenía a él a sus pies dispuesto a idolatrarlo hasta la extenuación. A él, Escorpio, el caballero más solicitado por todos en el lecho. Cómo se atrevía a jugar con él de esa forma? Pasaron varios minutos más en la misma situación antes de que terminase parándose y voltease a verlo por primera vez, más lo que encontró no era al frío y orgulloso Acuario ya vestido y mirándole con indiferencia. Kamus continuaba en la misma posición en que quedó cuando se fue de su lado, tan solo uno de sus brazos se había movido para ocultar el rostro bajo él. Toda la indignación acumulada hasta el momento se desvaneció en pocos segundos. No importaba lo cansado que estuviese, el daño que le provocase su actitud o saber que incluso teniéndolo en su propia cama Kamus estuviese más lejos de él que nunca, la realidad era que su hermoso pelirrojo sufría y que ni con el mejor polvo del mundo conseguiría calmar su dolor. Lentamente volvió a su lado, recostándose junto a él boca arriba y en apenas un susurro le dirigió las primeras palabras libres de rabia en toda la noche.

-Necesitas descansar, así que tranquilo, yo velaré tu sueño.

El colchón se hundió al recibir el peso de Milo y Kamus sintió como se acomodaba lejos de él sin entender muy bien la situación. Él esperaba que le hiciera el amor, que volviese para terminar lo que había empezado aunque solo fuese con intención de desquitarse y no que le diese palmaditas en la espalda como un buen amigo. Pero Escorpio se mantuvo junto a él en la cama sin mostrar ninguna intención de ir más allá.

-Bicho...-Hacía muchos años que no le llamaba por aquel cariñoso apodo-...te importaría abrazarme mientras duermo?

No esperó a recibir otra invitación, esta había tardado más de tres años en llegar aunque no fuese realmente la que quería, y con una leve sonrisa se acercó más a él recibiéndolo en sus brazos. Siempre odió que las facciones de Kamus se mantuviesen herméticas a sus sentimientos, pero por mucho tiempo que transcurriese, nunca estaría preparado para los breves instantes en que le mostraba todo su dolor. Aprovechando que descansaba la cabeza en su pecho, tomó unos cuantos mechones rojos enterrando los dedos en ellos, deslizándolos una y otra vez, lentamente, confirmando que seguían tan sedosos como siempre.

-Estás más tranquilo? –Preguntó al rato-

-Sí, siempre me gustó estar así, me relaja. Llevo acumulando tensión desde hace meses –Como para reafirmar sus palabras se pegó un poco más al cuerpo de Milo.

-Porque eres un maldito testarudo que nunca cambiará, tanto que ni siquiera ahora serás capaz de decirme qué pasa por esa linda cabeza tuya.

-Tú sí has cambiado.

-En serio? –Sus labios formaron un mohín esperando una mala crítica que no le apetecía recibir-

-Sí, se me hace extraño que estés tan tranquilo en la cama conmigo sin esperar nada a cambio, no entiendo que hayas parado cuando ya me tenías más que dispuesto. Es que ya no te atraigo como antes?

-No digas idioteces, -Se sorprendió realmente por aquel ataque de vanidad de parte de acuario, de la inseguridad que mostraba- los años te han dotado de un gran atractivo que aumenta aún más si cabe tu extraordinaria belleza. Pero temo que no haya ocurrido igual con tu inteligencia.

-Entonces por qué? –Obvió a posta el último comentario- Eres consciente de que ahora mismo podrías estar entre mis piernas? De que casi lo necesito más que tú...? –Pasó las manos por su sexo seductoramente y sonrió al comprobar cómo respondía de inmediato, intentado provocarlo hasta que no se pudiese controlar y saciase la necesidad de evasión que sentía sin importarle nada más.

-Santa Atena! No me lo pongas más difícil...-Su voz sonó dolorosamente excitada- Si sigues diciendo esas cosas voy a olvidar mis buenas intenciones y dejaré de controlar la terrible erección que me has provocado. Así que no me tientes Kamus, no me tientes.

-Jajajaja...-Dejó de acariciarlo para taparse la cara con la mano- Sí que es cierto que has cambiado, menos mal, pensé que los años me empezaban a pasar factura.

-Si serás...-El sonido limpio de su risa le cortaba el aliento- Duérmete de una vez –Le besó en la frente- Me gusta verte sonreír, pero sigues siendo el mismo egocéntrico presuntuoso de siempre, no te importa que me vaya a doler la entrepierna toda la noche mientras tu vanidad sea saciada.

-Y eso te encanta, reconócelo.

-Sí, pero odio la sensación de perder…-Comenzó a sonreír con aquella picardía tan propia de él- Se me está ocurriendo una forma bastante jugosa con que ambos quedaremos satisfechos…-Se colocó de nuevo sobre Kamus besándole en la comisura de los labios al tiempo que impedía que atrapase los suyos. Al hablar su voz sonó algo más ronca, prometiendo a Acuario sin palabras una memorable experiencia que atesorar junto al resto- No voy a hacerte el amor porque eso te haría más daño que bien…pero no creo que un poco de juego sea negativo para ninguno de los dos.

-Qué estás tramando? –Lo miró entre divertido y desconfiado, los juegos de Milo siempre eran excitantes-

-Nada, solo una buena despedida…-Dibujó todo su cuerpo en un solo movimiento de muñeca haciendo que se estremeciese- Tú solo confía en mi, como antes….

Se apretó más a Milo, completamente exhausto tras recibir el mejor sexo oral de toda su vida. El bicho llevaba razón, aquella era una despedida digna de recordar, sin llegar hasta el final gozó igualmente, sin tener que soportar a la mañana siguiente sentimientos encontrados por lo sucedido. Para otro podría resultar algo totalmente fuera de lógica pero no para él, porque Milo siempre le comprendió mejor que nadie. Relajando su mente se pegó al fuerte y cálido cuerpo que volvía a arroparlo hasta caer dormido, le hubiese gustado pasar de otra forma la noche con él pero debía reconocer que aquella tranquilidad no estaba nada mal.

Milo se quedó observándolo durante horas, realmente había extrañado aquellos momentos de intimidad junto a Kamus. Tan sencillos, tan importantes. Por eso se preguntaba por qué no saciaba totalmente su deseo por el pelirrojo, sería que realmente sus sentimientos comenzaban a cambiar? Esbozó una mueca resignada, lo único que le faltaba para aderezar su ya de por sí desastrosa vida era empezar a tener conciencia.

-No entiendo muy bien lo que sucede conmigo, ni la naturaleza de este cambio...-Susurró-...Pero siempre me tendrás a tu lado porque te amo, siempre serás el primero en mi vida, aunque nada pueda volver a ser como antes.

Finalmente lo consiguió, allí tumbado con Kamus entre sus brazos, Milo cerraba por fin un capítulo de su vida que le permitiría comenzar otro. Si lo escribiría junto a Acuario o no era algo que descubriría solo con el tiempo.

Despertó con un leve dolor en el brazo contrario sobre el que descansaba todo el peso del cuerpo, notaba los dedos algo hinchados y hormigueantes así que finalmente se decidió a abrir los ojos para averiguar el por qué. El Cisne era el causante, agotado tras toda una noche de cuidados y tensión, había terminado por ceder ante el sueño, y pensando en dar solamente una breve cabezadita se recostó acurrucándose contra su cuerpo. El Unicornio se acomodó con cuidado de no despertarlo, y tomando una posición más cómoda se dedicó a observarlo.

Hyoga se veía realmente hermoso mientras descansaba, su blanca piel solo resultaba manchada por la sombra que creaban las largas y espesas pestañas sobre las mejillas. Jabu sonrió mientras le dibujaba las cejas con un dedo, desviándose por la sien, dejándolo caer por las mejillas y el mentón hasta terminar en el cuello. El cisne protestó entre sueños al sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca y se apretó más contra él, confiado. Y eso le hizo plantearse una vez más si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Los cuidados que le propició tras caer herido, el cariño de estos y la verdadera preocupación que vio en sus ojos le hicieron sentir como el más mísero de los egoístas. Durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos, cada vez que Hyoga intentó avanzar físicamente en su relación, Jabu siempre había encontrado una u otra excusa para no dar el paso definitivo. Siempre se escudaba diciendo que no estaba preparado, que no era el momento, que necesitaba más tiempo….Pero no podía seguir negando lo evidente, nunca encontraría el momento adecuado, jamás llegaría a reponerse de su breve pasado junto a Kamus y solo le quedaban dos opciones. Olvidar y seguir adelante de la mano de alguien que apreciaba, o estancarse en un pasado que no podría volver a hacer suyo.

La luz empezaba a clarear con la aparición del sol, un nuevo día daba comienzo y Jabu decidió que llegaba la hora de tomar decisiones.

-Ruso….-Le acarició la nariz con la punta de la sábana sabiendo lo mucho que eso le molestaba-….despierta dormilón…

-mmmm…..-Hyoga, dio media vuelta dándole la espalda, intentando seguir durmiendo aunque fuese solo un poco más-

-Vamos precioso….necesito hablar contigo…-Con algo de esfuerzo y aguantando las punzadas en el costado, se recostó en la espalda del cisne pasando un brazo por encima para encontrar la mano del otro y entrelazar los dedos con fuerza-…..ruso….

-Ya te he oído….-Aún con los ojos cerrados respondió al apretón con otro de igual intensidad-...pero pienso ignorarte un rato más.

-Jajaja...tonto...-Retiró el rubio cabello a un lado y recorrió su cuello con suaves besos que le erizaron la piel-...Voy a despedirte como enfermera, no atiendes las demandas de tu enfermo favorito.

-Nunca he visto quejarse tanto a nadie ni dar tal cantidad de problemas así que por mí dejas de serlo ahora mismo.

-Acabas de partirme el corazón, no sé cómo puedes ser tan cruel. –Bromeó, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja apretándose más a él, y descansando la cabeza en la almohada suspiró presto a dar el siguiente paso- En serio Hyoga, sabes que no podemos evitar este momento durante más tiempo. No quiero seguir poniéndote en situaciones difíciles, así que necesito que me digas qué es lo que tú quieres hacer de ahora en adelante. Creo que este es el momento adecuado.

El Cisne no respondió de inmediato, toda una noche en vela daba para pensar en muchas cosas, demasiadas. Se le hacía curioso estar tan seguro de lo que Jabu quería decirle, le entristecía pensar que justo tras encontrar tanta compenetración con alguien sucediese algo así. Se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo, no se lo merecía, no después de todo el apoyo que le dio en todo momento. En lo más recóndito de su ser una voz le gritaba que lo detuviese, que no le permitiese abandonarlo antes de darse una oportunidad formando una verdadera pareja. Pero una voz proveniente de un lugar mucho más profundo y que creía ya olvidado se alzaba por encima de cualquier otra voz lanzando una súplica desesperada.

No me dejes, si lo haces volveré a lo mismo de antes, a los mismo brazos una y otra vez, a su indiferencia….a sentir aquel dolor constante que me estaba matando. No tienes derecho a darme esperanza para arrebatármela sin más cuando ya te has cansado del juego….No tienes derecho 

-Hyoga? -Jabu esperaba pacientemente alguna reacción por parte del ruso pero solamente recibía su silencio.

Finalmente, el cisne volteó para mirarlo a los ojos con una extraña expresión en los suyos. Podría jurar que entre tantas emociones juntas se percibía una pequeña parte de odio y decepción, pero era opacado por el deseo que manifestaba por Jabu en aquellos momentos. Bien, le daría la libertad que con tanta ansia parecía querer el unicornio, pero no sin antes recibir algo a cambio.

Hizo que Jabu se recostase de espaldas en la cama con cuidado de no dañarlo y comenzó a besarlo. Los labios del unicornio se entreabrieron aceptando la invasión de su lengua como algo natural, y afianzó su conformidad rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos. Su decisión de hablar con Hyoga no tenía como meta terminar en la situación en que se encontraba pero realmente sentía que se lo debía. Si entregándole una noche su cuerpo podía paliar el dolor del cisne, lo haría. Pero no era esa la única razón para hacerlo, de ser así jamás habría continuado, la verdadera razón era que él también lo deseaba desde hacía algún tiempo y por fin llegaba la hora en que podía liberarse de sus cadenas para darle a Hyoga lo que anhelaba.

Las piernas de Jabu se separaron para dejarle acomodase entre ellas, despertando un sentimiento de alarma nada agradable. El rubio se preguntaba las razones para obtener justo ahora lo que por tanto tiempo se le negó. Lástima, culpabilidad? Abrió los ojos buscando una respuesta en los de su amante, encontrando tan solo una sonrisa, sencilla, cálida. Hyoga sonrió. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que cuando finalmente se uniesen físicamente terminaría de enamorarse del unicornio, más algo fallaba. Faltaba aquel sutil cosquilleo en el vientre que le hacía temblar cuando otras manos le tocaban, el rubor en sus mejillas o la sensación de nerviosismo por el deseo de sentirse lleno del otro. Se sentía como un pobre iluso que recién descubre la imposibilidad de huir de sí mismo y sus sentimientos. Jabu no era como ÉL, y jamás llegaría a serlo.

-No tienes derecho a abandonarme ni yo a retenerte, ambos somos dos egoístas que buscamos en el otro una forma de escape….Pero antes de decidir nada quiero saber lo que se siente entre tus brazos, porque quizás en ellos consiga al fin olvidar. Olvidar para poder seguir adelante….-Se inclinó buscando los labios de Jabu, uniéndolos en un largo beso que se prolongó durante gran parte de la noche mientras sus cuerpos se unían completamente antes de que llegase el alba, y con él el momento para decidir el camino a seguir.

El ascenso por los templos se le hizo mucho menos tedioso de lo esperado. No resultó nada fácil salir de entre los fuertes brazos del cisne que ahora le parecían más acogedores que nunca, mucho menos tener que enfrentarse a la toma de una decisión que definiese de una vez la relación que los uniría de ahora en adelante. Pero una vez hecho podía decir sin lugar a dudas que la sensación que ahora ocupaba su pecho podría llamarse felicidad.

Se volvió a echar un último vistazo a su cabaña, formándose una imagen mental del ruso que aún continuaría enroscado entre sus sábanas tratando de conciliar el sueño. Y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de continuar subiendo, al fin llegaba la hora de transformar las palabras en acciones, y lo haría con contundencia, sin dudas que le atasen al pasado.

Se despertó con la ingrata sensación de no estar solo en su templo, sin abrir los ojos apretó más contra si el cálido cuerpo de Acuario, comprobando que su respiración era profunda y sosegada. Se mantuvo en completo silencio, simulando que él también continuaba dormido mientras examinaba las ondas caloríficas del templo, de esta forma no tendría que alzar su cosmos ni descubrir su posición. Tal y como temía alguien se había colado en su morada pero su osadía no llegaba a tanto pues, por prudencia o miedo, su "invitado" le aguardaba pacientemente en la sala principal. Intentó mantenerse sosegado pero se le hacía tremendamente difícil ante una invasión de tal calibre en su lugar de descanso, su Santuario; mucho más cuando la intromisión daba un fin prematuro al encuentro con Kamus. No pudiendo retrasarlo por más tiempo, Milo tuvo que abrir por fin los ojos pero la visión que se formó ante él tras los primeros segundos borrosos por el sueño no tenían desperdicio. La cabeza de Acuario reposaba confiadamente en su hombro, su rostro se mostraba relajado y de entre los labios entreabiertos escapaban pequeños suspiros de satisfacción. Le gustaba sentir su peso sobre él, al igual que saberse envuelto por sus brazos y piernas, aquel gesto era tan común en sus primeros encuentros que le robó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la forma en que, inconscientemente, Kamus trataba con tal abrazo por todo su cuerpo impedir que se marchase antes de que despertara. Sin embargo, no tuvo mayor dificultad en escabullirse con cuidado de no desvelarlo y con pesar reconoció que en el pasado desarrolló su habilidad para aquel movimiento demasiadas veces. Tomó un par de pantalones simples de los que usaba para los entrenamientos y los deslizó directamente sobre la piel. Sin molestarse en cubrir su torso y tras volverse una última vez a mirar hacia Kamus salió del cuarto sigilosamente. Entró a la otra habitación con cautela aún cuando ya había localizado al extraño, la estancia se iluminó brevemente con una luz escarlata que la atravesó formando un pequeño punto en la pared contraria. Siguió sin captar agresividad en el otro, sin lograr conocer su identidad a través de su cosmos dormido. Caminó lánguidamente hacia los altos ventanales cubiertos con gruesos cortinajes que mantenían sus dominios en la oscuridad hasta que él mismo lo desease.

-La próxima vez no fallaré.-Con un movimiento firme dejó que la luz del sol iluminase sus hermosos rasgos, disfrutando del espectáculo frente a él-

-Lo sé, un escorpión jamás erra...a no ser que él mismo lo desee.

Aquella voz, tanta seguridad y descaro en la misma, tan solo podía pertenecer a una persona, al único hombre que no deseaba ver en esos momentos. Lentamente dio media vuelta para encararlo pero eso no hizo más que aumentar su furia al ver la actitud que desprendía con todo su cuerpo, con su sonrisa de medio lado, con la forma insultante en que se presentaba ante él. Jabu se mostraba sentado sobre la urna sagrada que custodiaba a Scorpio en su interior como quien se apoya en una simple caja de cartón. Apoyando la espalda en la misma pared que Milo perforó instantes atrás con su ataque, una pierna contra el pecho sirviendo de base a los brazos cruzados y con la barbilla en estos mientras la otra pierna colgaba relajada tapando los anagramas de su signo.

- Es que no eres capaz de respetar nada?-Ambos hombres sostuvieron la mirada con intensidad pero mientras uno no podía disimular su indisposición el otro se limitaba a sonreír incluso más que antes-

-Por qué dices eso, maestro?

-Ya te dije que no volvería a tomarte bajo mis enseñanzas. Qué has venido a buscar aquí, Jabu?

-Verás, he estado consultando ciertos manuscritos antiguos bastante interesantes. –Los ojos del unicornio tenían un brillo especial, como si realmente estuviese saboreando aquel momento- Como ya no tenía que entrenar tanto empecé a aburrirme, así que le pedí permiso a Shura para entrar a la biblioteca del Santuario. Y a que no adivinas lo que encontré? –Milo hizo un gesto de impaciente indiferencia- Las reglas en que se ha basado desde tiempos mitológicos la selección de un caballero….

-Y qué tiene eso de excepcional? Cualquier caballero o aspirante conoce ese método, siempre es el mismo.

-Te equivocas. Hay algunos puntos que cayeron en el olvido debido al nulo uso que de ellos se ha hecho desde hace varios siglos. –Esta vez Milo demostró mucho más interés- Resulta que si un aspirante ha completado la mayor parte de sus entrenamientos y considera que está preparado, puede pedir que lo sometan a la última prueba incluso si su maestro se opone. No teniendo este más remedio que acatar las costumbres.

El aún caballero del Escorpión lo miró como si le hubiese caído encima un balde de agua fría durante un par de segundos antes de recobrar la compostura. El joven frente a él le estaba retando en su propio terreno, en su hogar, le retaba no solo por conseguir una armadura, no, era por mucho más.

-Entiendo, así que finalmente has decidido arrebatarme todo lo que es mío, pero te olvidas de algo, la Aguja Escarlata no es ninguna prueba fácil de superar. Podrías morir en el intento y créeme, en estos momentos no dudaría en hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que eso ocurra.

-Deja de destilar veneno por la lengua y prepárate para el combate. –Con un ágil movimiento se colocó frente a él- Me enfrentaré a Antares y venceré, no te quepa duda de ello Milo, perdón, maestro…-Arrastró las letras burlonamente-

-Pagarás cara tu arrogancia. Solamente los dignos de Scorpio sobreviven a la prueba y tú jamás saldrás vivo de este lance. –Asombrado vio como Jabu le daba la espalda y se arrodillaba ante otra caja en la que no reparó antes, la custodia del unicornio. El joven recitó una plegaria en voz baja, acarició los filos con ternura y se levantó enfrentándolo con una expresión de decisión total. Un último tributo quizás a la armadura que le protegía hasta ahora? No era la primera vez que presenciaba un ritual igual pero, para él que siempre sirvió a Scorpio, no tenía significado real- Empecemos.

Su aprendiz se colocó frente a él con la espalda erguida y el mentón levantado en actitud desafiante por lo que, haciendo honor a sus prisas por morir, lanzó de inmediato la primera aguja. Jabu recibió el impacto con una mueca mínima de dolor, aquello no estaba tan mal, era soportable pero tan solo porque ya se había sometido antes a esta prueba para volverse inmune contra el veneno de su signo. Sin embargo jamás llegó a recibir más que 7 agujas seguidas, momento en el que siempre terminaba perdiendo el sentido incapaz de soportar el dolor que el veneno causaba en su cuerpo. Las siguientes cinco no lograron arrancarle mayores gestos de dolor pero el color de su rostro iba mermando lentamente, proporcionalmente a la aparición de sudor por todo su cuerpo. Milo también lo sabía, no deseaba prolongar durante más tiempo aquella situación así que sin previo aviso lanzó la séptima aguja contra Jabu. Más totalmente frustrado observó cómo, tras tambalearse dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, se mantenía en pie con la mirada triunfante. Pero más frustrante aún le resultaba saber que desde hacía un buen rato no estaban solos sino que una tercera persona presenciaba la escena desde las sombras. Elevando su cosmos al máximo lanzó otros tres ataques de una sola vez, quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes pero para su total sorpresa Jabu volvía a mantenerse en pie ayudado por una columna que sostenía la mayor parte de su peso.

Se fue acercando lentamente a él observando el más mínimo de sus gestos. Como tantas otras veces, un exiguo sentimiento de orgullo se fue apoderando de Milo ante el esfuerzo que realizaba Jabu, ante su fuerza mental y orgullo; sabiendo que todo ello era también fruto de su propio trabajo como maestro del muchacho. Poco a poco la sensación se fue evaporando para dejar paso a otra mucho más intensa y con la que no tenía ningún problema en sentir, odio.

-Deja de mirarle!...-Avanzó lentamente hacia él-...Qué ocurre Jabu, eres incapaz de concentrarte solo porque él está cerca? –Su voz se fue modulando hasta adoptar un tono suave, cargado de desprecio-...Si su sola presencia te impide seguir adelante no mereces que se te llame caballero, ni portar armadura alguna...mucho menos a Scorpio -Sin dejar de avanzar lanzó dos nuevos ataques que obligaron a Jabu a hincarse de rodillas y apoyar las manos en el suelo para evitar dar con la cara en él. Una vez a su lado Milo se puso en cuclillas acariciándole el cabello suavemente, enredando los dedos entre las cortas hebras y haciendo que las alarmas de Jabu se disparasen. Pero el cansancio era tal que tenía que concentrarse en algo tan simple como no caer- Déjame terminar con tu sufrimiento, sabes que nunca lo conseguirás...-Arrodillado ante su maestro, extenuado y humillado, Jabu tan solo fue capaz de negar con la cabeza, jamás se daría por vencido y con ello solo consiguió enfurecer a Milo que encrespó los dedos apretándolos, tirándole del cabello con tanta fuerza que lo dejó solamente apoyado en las rodillas- Obsérvale, te he dicho que lo mires Jabu! –Milo le agarró por el mentón obligándole a fijar la vista sobre Kamus mientras este permanecía impasible- No lo ves? Cuándo vas a comprender que hagas lo que hagas...-Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de joven unicornio al sentir el cálido aliento de su maestro junto al oído susurrándole amenazador-...siempre será mío...

-Basta!

La violencia con que ardió el cosmos de Jabu fue tan grande que Milo salió despedido hacia las paredes del templo derrumbando un par de columnas en su camino. Tras unos segundos de confusión el escorpión se puso en pie y miró al origen de tal golpe quedando asombrado. La intensidad del cosmos que se alzaba en medio de la sala era tan intensa que solo pudo mirarla de reojo, pero algo llamó poderosamente su atención. El habitual color malva que despedía el caballero del unicornio estaba tornándose carmesí. El mismo Jabu no se precataba de la mutación que estaba realizando en su energía y se concentraba en hacer acopio de sus fuerzas hasta que estuvo completamente erguido dando la espalda a Kamus y dirigiédose a su mentor.

-No necesito de tus trucos baratos para que me de por vencido. No necesito que me enseñes una moral que tú no posees. Soy un caballero de Atenea, mi vida vale solo en la medida que me permita cuidar de su bienestar, y si para eso tengo que sacrificar cualquier otra cosa que no sea el orgullo de servirla a ella y a su causa, así será. Lo único que deseo de ti es el veneno de tus agujas, así que levántate y termina con esto.

Milo colocó sus ropas y cabello durante el tiempo que duró el breve discurso, más para darse tiempo a ordenar sus propias ideas que por necesidad. La situación definitivamente se le escapaba de las manos, tenía las emociones a flor de piel y eso no era bueno. Haciendo honor a su rango y experiencia dominó su cuerpo y alma hasta que ambos quedaron en sintonía. Kamus permanecía a un lado sin signos visibles de querer irrumpir en la batalla o ponerle fin, todo estaba en sus manos y tomase la decisión que tomase tendría consecuencias catastróficas.

-Accederé a tus deseos caballero.

Las piernas de Jabu se flexionaron, las manos a los costados del cuerpo con los puños apretados, su aura se mantenía llameante alrededor de su cuerpo. Una vez estuvo listo Milo no esperó más, al llamarle así le concedía su respeto como defensor de Atenea, sus dudas sobre su culpabilidad, quizás incluso el orgullo por haber formado a un hombre como él hasta convertirlo en un caballero poderoso. Y estaba cansado de la situación, muy cansado.

Una vez más alzó la mano invocando la Aguja Escarlata, terminaría lo antes posible pues incluso concediéndole todo lo demás estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de aguantar en pie hasta recibir a Antares. El impactó no provocó en Jabu el efecto esperado, en vez de palidecer y encorvarse todo su cuerpo permaneció en tensión y continuó mirándole de forma desafiante. Harto de la situación lanzó otras dos agujas de una vez, esta vez si percibió un cambio pero en su cosmos. Del aura malva que normalmente lo rodeaba no quedaba apenas nada, tan solo una delgada franja delineando su espigada figura, el resto se había ido tornando carmesí conforme asimilaba los golpes, signo inequívoco de que su cuerpo empezaba a aceptar el veneno. Pero milo sonrió para sí mismo, aún quedaba la mayor prueba de todas, Antares, y el poder de esta no se equiparaba ni siquiera al conjunto de todas las demás.

-Enhorabuena, me tienes realmente sorprendido, nunca pensé que lograses aguantar hasta aquí pero ha llegado el momento de transmitirte la última lección. –Caminaba con tranquilidad, llegó hasta la urna de Scorpio y pasó las manos por ella en un gesto íntimo como el que se puede dar entre amantes- Ya sabes que la Aguja Escarlata no te elimina con una sola picadura sino con quince, las cuales te causan sufrimientos tan insoportables que al enemigo no le queda más remedio que capitular o enloquecer. –Se volvió para mirarlo con gesto ausente, hacía no tantos años él mismo escuchó esa explicación de labios de su maestro- Las quince picaduras representan las quince estrellas de la constelación de Scorpio, tu enemigo solo tiene dos opciones, abandonar o morir antes de la picadura fatal, Antares. Lo más importante es la situación de esta última picadura que se encuentra en el corazón de la constelación, esto no es un capricho pues ella sola contiene mayor poder y veneno que las catorce anteriores.-Una vez más se encontraba junto a Jabu, separado de él por apenas unos centímetros- Es mi deber preguntarte una vez más si deseas abandonar o someterte a la última prueba, la que dictaminará tu destino.

-Creo que ya sabes mi respuesta maestro...

Esta vez no había burla en su voz. Sus ojos mostraba decisión y orgullo cuando se posaron sobre los de Acuario, pero la sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios se quebró al recibir a bocajarro el último gran ataque de Milo, justo en el corazón. Durante unos segundos no sucedió absolutamente nada, el tiempo parecía haber quedado suspendido, de improviso Jabu tuvo una gran arcada y acto seguido expulsó tal cantidad de sangre que formó un charco a sus pies. Milo lo sujetó justo a tiempo para evitar que cayese de golpe al suelo y rodeándole la cintura lo dejó apoyado inconsciente en la pared, a primera vista muerto.

-No tienes nada que decir Acuario?

Miró al lugar donde se encontraba Kamus, durante todo el tiempo que duró la lucha no dejó de esperar su interrupción pero finalmente no había llegado. Lo que Milo jamás esperó encontrar fue el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de un hombre tan dueño se sí mismo y de sus emociones. Roto emocionalmente corrió a al lado de Acuario para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, el echo de que Kamus no intentase apartarlo le confirmaba lo profundo de su desazón por la pérdida del Unicornio

-Sabias que no lo lograría y aún así...

-Aún así hice lo que tenía que hacer, tardaste mucho pero finalmente hiciste de mí un caballero recto y digno...-Le agarró por la nuca obligándole a apoyar la cabeza en el hueco formado por su hombro y cuello sintiendo la calidez de las lágrimas que el hombre al que amaba derramaba por otro- Tú hiciste lo mismo con Hyoga, solo él...

Dejó de hablar y soltó a Kamus a la vez encontrando a Jabu en pie de nuevo, pero si la anterior explosión de su cosmos fue violenta, esta vez estaba cargada de tanta agresividad que todos sus sentidos vibraron dispuestos a defenderse de un ataque que, sin armadura, sería fulminante. Más antes de poder evitarlo Kamus le hacía a un lado poniéndose entre los dos escorpiones y rezando porque Atenea se compadeciese de todos ellos.

25


	11. Chapter 11

**Anhelos XI**

**Capítulo 11: Un siglo sin ti**

_Si te he fallado te pido perdón  
de la única forma que sé  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver.  
Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacío que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida, me has hecho crecer  
es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
...un día es un siglo sin ti._

Un siglo sin ti, Chayanne

Las sombras del pasillo formaban formas grotescas que se interponían a su paso y, aunque ya hacía varios meses que ingresó en la orden con la esperanza de convertirse en una amazona de Atenea en un futuro, no era impedimento para que Casio corriese con todas sus fuerzas movida por un miedo infantil. Solamente el insistente tintineo de la tapa sobre el frasco que portaba le hicieron aminorar la marcha, si hubiese algo peor que los monstruos formados en su imaginación, eso sería provocar la ira del caballero al que servía. Su actual condición le resultaba extraña e injusta, solo era una niña de seis años y tenía que cumplir todas las órdenes de un hombre adulto como si fuese poco menos que una esclava, pero incluso así trabajaba duro a fin de conseguir sus objetivos tal y como él le pidió. Al principio no pensaba igual, de hecho, al recibir la noticia de que quedaría a cargo del caballero de Piscis se sintió terriblemente orgullosa, tanto que su ego casi explota. Tener un maestro tan hermoso como lo era el suyo era todo un lujo, aunque si se paraba a pensarlo aún no había conocido a ningún caballero dorado que fuese feo, incluso Tauro con sus rasgos demasiado fuertes resultaba tremendamente encantador y dulce. Así que aceptó sus nuevos deberes con ilusión hasta que llegó a sus oídos lo que para ella era una terrible verdad, casi monstruosa. La tarea de servir a los maestros dorados solo se les era encomendada a las mujeres del Santuario ya que a estas no se les permitía optar a tan alto cargo por su condición de féminas. De esta forma se aseguraban su fidelidad al no entrar en juego rivalidades por ser el siguiente portador de la Dorada. Durante días se negó a continuar entrenando, tumbada en la cama del barracón que compartía con otras aspirantes lloraba por la injusticia que se cometía contra ellas, sin entender cómo era posible que si a quien más amaban en todo el mundo, a quien juraban proteger era una mujer, esta permitiese reglas tan estúpidas como esa. Pero una tarde, varios días tras comenzar su auto inflingido cautiverio volvería a cambiar de opinión una vez más. Alguien llamaba a la puerta con insistencia pero sin resultar sofocante, y por primera vez se puso en pie para abrir movida como por un resorte, encontrando frente a ella lo que en un primer momento creyó la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto en toda su vida. Se le quedó mirándola embobada hasta que la extraña se acuclilló a su lado y tomándole de la barbilla le hizo cerrar la boca lentamente.

-Las niñas hermosas no miran así a la gente, Casiopea.

-¡Pero si eres un hombre! –La pequeña mostraba ahora además una increíble curiosidad- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Porque llevo esperándote en mí templo varios días y aún no te dignas a aparecer. – El caballero se levantó tomando una pequeña mano entre las suyas y llevándola hasta la cama, donde se sentó y subió a Casio en las piernas- Me dijeron que no quieres servirme¿es eso cierto?

Azorada, la niña solo tuvo valor de afirmar con la cabeza antes de bajar la vista centrándola en el juego que sus manos llevaban a cabo como medio para paliar el nerviosismo.

-¿Te da miedo servir a un caballero de oro? –Como única respuesta recibió un nuevo movimiento de cabeza, esta vez negativo- Entonces soy yo quien no te gusta.

-¡No! –Casio al fin le encaró con las mejillas encendidas- Vos sois el hombre más hermoso que he conocido nunca, es solo que… -Con una sonrisa en los labios que reflejaba la satisfacción que cualquier tipo de halago dirigido hacia su persona le causaba, El caballero esperó pacientemente a que continuase.- …me ponen triste las reglas del Santuario. ¿Por qué yo no puedo llegar a ser como usted? Solo porque soy una niña y me consideran débil, además, odio tener que llevar esa fea máscara.

Comprendiendo el fallo cometido el pequeño cuerpo se tensó por completo sobre las piernas del hombre, temblando ante las consecuencias que podría traerle mostrarse ante él sin una máscara que aún no se acostumbraba a llevar. Mucho peor fue que antes de que pudiese hacerse con ella, el caballero ya la hubiese cogido examinándola pensativo.

-¿No te gusta ser mujer?

-Lo que no me gustan son esas estúpidas reglas –Asustada por su imprudencia se tapó la boca con ambas manos-

Tremendamente divertido y satisfecho la apretó contra su firme pecho que contrastaba con la impresión delicada que todo su cuerpo parecía poseer.

-Si quieres cambiar las cosas no será escondiéndote como lo consigas. –Las suaves manos acariciaban el pelo de la niña lentamente- Hazte fuerte, solo así podrás hacer algo contra todas esas cosas que detestas. –La pequeña comenzaba a adormecerse entre el cálido abrazo y posó la cabeza en su hombro reprimiendo un bostezo- Dime, hermosa Casiopea¿Vendrás conmigo o te limitarás a ocultar tus sueños tras una máscara?

-Iré a servirte y me haré fuerte, maestro…-Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos somnolientos- …todavía no sé su nombre.

-Afrodita.

-Bien… -Volvió a acurrucarse contra él perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño, hacía un rato que el aire olía a rosas y solo quería dormir para poder imaginar un enorme jardín en sus sueños- …también quiero ser tan guapa como vos cuando sea grande…

Aguardó un poco más hasta comprobar que efectivamente dormía plácidamente antes de colocarle la máscara con cuidado y envolverla en su capa. Poniéndose en pie salió al exterior del barracón comunicándole a la encargada que ya estaba todo solucionado, y que a partir de ese momento la pequeña quedaba a su cuidado. Una vez hecho se la llevó a su Templo, y a partir de ese día cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por qué tenía tanto interés en aquella niña se limitaba a sonreír, enigmático como siempre. Pero si alguien se hubiese fijado en sus ojos hubiese visto como estos se oscurecían al recordar que una vez, a él también le dijeron que un ser tan débil jamás se convertiría en un caballero de oro.

Casiopea no tenía idea de todo esto, para ella era más que suficiente con saber que un hombre como su señor se preocupaba tanto por convertirla en una mujer fuerte, y encima le trataba con cariño, casi como un padre. Sin embargo no era tan inocente como para que al cabo de un tiempo no se diese cuenta por sí misma de que Piscis tenía un lado oscuro oculto bajo tanta belleza. Cuando algo le enfurecía lo mejor era perderse por un buen rato hasta que la tormenta amainase y Afrodita volviese a ser el dulce y bello padre que ella creía tener. Así que ahora se encontraba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y controlando el miedo para llegar a la parte más interna del templo donde el dorado esperaba el frasco que portaba con sumo cuidado.

-Casi mando a buscarte¿por qué has tardado tanto?

Chorreando agua a cada paso que daba, Afrodita se mostraba desnudo con naturalidad ante su joven pupila ya acostumbrada a las masculinas formas.

-Lo siento mucho, no conseguía encontrarlo. –Con un grácil movimiento de cabeza retiró el cabello que le caía sobre los ojos- Maestro... -Dejó el ánfora sobre una mesilla- ¿por qué no puedo cortarme el pelo?, me molesta mucho cuando entreno.

-Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, Casiopea. La belleza que posees es tu mayor baza, convierte a tu oponente en una presa fácil al creer que eres tú la débil. Para cuando se dan cuenta de su equivocación es demasiado tarde y tú ya has podido desplegar todas tus artes.

-Pues sí, pero...

Su nariz formó un gracioso mohín típico en alguien de tan corta edad ante algo que le desagrada. Casio abrió los brazos al darse cuenta de que su maestro deseaba cogerla entre los brazos, de inmediato su ovalada carita expresó la más profunda y sencilla de las felicidades. Siempre se sorprendía cuando el dorado le regalaba ese tipo de gestos y allí, acurrucada contra su pecho, olvidó todas las preguntas que continuamente se formaban en una mente cada vez menos infantil.

-Sabes que aún eres muy pequeña para hacer o entender ciertas cosas, entre ellas ayudarme. –Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la dejó fuera del templo- Ahora ve a tomar un baño, las amazonas poderosas y bonitas no pueden ir por ahí cubiertas de barro.

Tras dejarla en el suelo, Afrodita besó los suaves cabellos comprobando una vez más que su pequeña Casiopea consiguió en algún momento penetrar en su baño privado para usar su loción capilar porque, como ella misma decía, así olían igual. De cualquier forma eso no era algo que le preocupase sino que como tantos pequeños detalles, le halagaba profundamente. Como en un sueño, la futura amazona observaba el andar elegante de su maestro, la forma en que se le movía el pelo sobre la espalda con cada nuevo paso. De pronto abrió mucho los ojos.

-Mierda, me ha vuelto a engañar –Fastidiada y dando gracias a un tiempo porque nadie le hubiese escuchado corrió a tomar el baño, quería estar siempre bonita para él, porque solo de esa forma conseguiría ser la esposa de Afrodita- señora Casiopea de Piscis¡que bien suena! –E impregnando los caminos con su risa inocente y llena de sueños se alejó del último de los doce templos zodiacales-.

Una vez a solas el caballero dorado se acercó a la mesa donde quedó depositado el frasco que mandó buscar, sin la sustancia que contenía se sabía incapaz de realizar la ceremonia que estaba a punto de realizar en breve. Quitando la tapadera observó el polvo blanco que contenía en gran cantidad, entre sus manos había una pequeña fortuna en heroína de la más pura calidad. Introdujo el dedo meñique impregnando la punta, llevándoselo a los labios a continuación para comprobar en su paladar que era tan buena como siempre. Lo contrario habría sido una auténtica sorpresa, trataba desde hacía años con el mismo traficante y este sabía que tras la helada belleza de su cliente permanecía una latente amenaza de muerte en caso de engaño que no dudaría en llevar a cabo.

Preparó una raya rápida sobre un pequeño espejo haciéndola desaparecer de inmediato por uno de sus orificios nasales con una aspiración fuerte y seca. Cerró los ojos un par de segundos, el mentón bien alto y la mirada fija en el techo, disfrutando de la sensación de ingravidez que siempre le acometía en los primeros momentos tras la ingesta. Una vez pasado parcialmente el efecto se dedicó a ocultarse completamente del sol cerrando él mismo una por una las cortinas de su estancia, pues nunca dejaría que nadie presenciase lo que entre aquellas paredes iba a suceder, mucho menos un simple sirviente que a la menor ocasión no dudaría en contar a todo el que quisiera escucharle el oscuro secreto de su amo. Ya a oscuras se tumbó en un montón de cojines esparcidos por el suelo formando un tupido lecho, la espalda apoyada ligeramente en la pared. Dispuestos a un lado los enseres necesarios, a otro un ánfora vacía esperando, impaciente, recibir el preciado elixir.

Se tomó su tiempo en preparar varias dosis más de forma cuidadosa para inyectarlas directamente en las venas. La cantidad ingerida sería capaz de acabar con un caballo fácilmente pero no con un hombre poseedor de poderes casi divinos. Así, prácticamente ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba, pasó a la siguiente fase de su particular ritual.

Salvando alguna que otra dificultad a la hora de desenfundar una pequeña daga ornamentada con delicadas rosas en un puño de marfil llevó la hoja cercenando hasta la muñeca la fina piel. Sus mermadas capacidades ignoraron el dolor propio de un corte tan profundo, con los ojos velados observó manar la sangre que poco a poco cubría el desaparecido acero hendido sin piedad en la carne. Al retirarla, la cantidad de sangre aumentó brotando en un escandaloso torrente carmesí que fue depositado con extremo cuidado en el sencillo recipiente como el mayor de los tesoros. Tras comprobar que todo marchaba como era debido por fin se recostó completamente, reposando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para no malgastar energías en esfuerzos innecesarios. Encontrando la postura más cómoda en la que permanecer durante el largo proceso encendió levemente su cosmos para controlar el torrente evitando así sufrir una desagradable hemorragia, aunque debía reconocer que cada vez le resultaba más difícil concentrarse en vez de abandonarse al éxtasis proporcionado por la heroína circulando libre por sus órganos y venas. Sin embargo no sentía miedo, llevaba años haciéndolo, sustrayendo de sí mismo la esencia venenosa con que alimentaba a sus rosas.

Una vez dispuesto el escenario y controlado hasta el más nimio detalle solo restaba conseguir el último de los ingredientes. Con la mano que le quedaba libre comenzó un lento descenso por el lampiño torso, excitándose al rodear los pequeños pezones, endureciéndolos y siguiendo su camino hacia el vientre. Una fría corriente de aire erizó su piel provocándole un jadeo entrecortado que fue aumentando conforme descendía hacia la ingle, dibujándola un par de veces antes de desviarse para rodear el ya henchido miembro, presionándolo, acariciándolo en toda su longitud hasta comenzar un movimiento cadencioso de su muñeca en una lenta masturbación que terminó de relajarlo completamente. Como tantas otras veces intentó prolongar al máximo la agradable laxitud que irremediablemente se apoderaba de sus miembros, pero conocía bien sus límites así que, en el momento en que sintió la presión concentrándose a la altura de los riñones, imprimió mayor ritmo a sus caricias llevándose al borde de un abismo por el cual cayó vertiginosamente mientras la tensión de su ingle iba desapareciendo para, a cambio, recibir una descarga de semen entre la mano y el vientre. Recogiéndolo con cuidado llevó la preciada carga hacia la muñeca sangrante, ungiéndola con el espeso líquido, dejando que se mezclasen mientras observaba minuciosamente cómo del blanco pasaba a tomar un leve tono rojizo; reflexionando sobre el casi obsceno uso que le daba desde el día en que se convirtió en caballero.

Se reprendió por pensar así, él era el único de entre los doce que usaba su semilla útilmente, la orden prohibía dejar descendencia. Pero él mezclaba sus dos fuentes de vida dándole sentido a la sangre derramada, al semen destinado a morir marchito entre sus manos o contenido en una barrera de impío látex a fin de evitar que cumpliese su misión reproductora. No, Piscis los usaba para dar vida a sus rosas, una vida cruel y mortífera que arrancaba la cordura a sus desdichados enemigos lenta y dolorosamente al introducirse en ellos inevitablemente la macabra mezcla con la que alimentaba sus amadas flores y a las cuales imbuía el poder de su propio cosmos, transformándolas en un arma letal.

-Señor...

Temerosos golpes sonaban insistentemente en la puerta desde hacía varios minutos ya sin atreverse a aumentar la intensidad de la llamada por miedo a las represalias. El que así intentaba hacerse escuchar sabía que más pronto que tarde recibiría un castigo por interrumpir lo que todos creían el tiempo de meditación del amo.

-Señor. Siento mucho molestarle pero requieren su presencia en el salón del sumo sacerdote. Hemos sido atacados nuevamente.

-Iré enseguida. –La voz de Afrodita sonaba mucho más profunda de lo normal- No, espera, prepárame antes un baño.

Con la mirada vidriosa y la mente embotada, Piscis escuchó alejarse los pasos presurosos de su siervo mientras recopilaba la información recibida a fin de poder procesarla correctamente. No era precisamente el mejor momento para que algo así sucediese pero realmente nunca lo era. Desvió la mirada hacia el ánfora, ya casi estaba llena. Quedó hipnotizado por las pequeñas ondas formadas por las gotas de sangre conforme entraban en contacto con la roja superficie, perdiéndose en el baile concéntrico de estas hasta que desaparecían ante el menor roce con los bordes del recipiente.

-Aún tengo algo de tiempo... -Preparando el resto de la droga la aspiró por el orificio nasal menos usado esa tarde recibiendo una fuerte punzada de dolor directamente en el cerebro, notando casi de inmediato la calidez de la sangre descendiendo desde la nariz a sus labios. En un gesto impersonal levantó la mano limpiando el surco rojizo que manchaba su piel, observándola como si perteneciese a otro, con cinismo y sin emoción- Vaya... parece que se me ha ido la mano esta vez.

Dejándose controlar por las fuertes sensaciones cerró nuevamente los ojos, intentando encontrar la fuerza necesaria para curar el corte en la muñeca y volver a la continua y verdadera lucha de cada día, vivir la vida siendo quien era. Durante cortos pero a la vez eternos minutos ofreció a las paredes de piedra la imagen de una hermosa flor ya en decadencia, marchitándose para, con su cuerpo, abonar la base sobre la que volvería a renacer una y otra vez.

Más mortífera que nunca.

((¯·. .·´¯))

El repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el alféizar de la ventana le estaba empeorando su malhumor por momentos. No le hubiese molestado de tal forma si no contrastase tanto con la excesiva quietud y silencio reinantes en aquella maldita habitación que cada vez se le antojaba más pequeña y sofocante. Intentó concentrarse una vez más en el libro que reposaba sobre sus piernas, no logró leer ni dos párrafos seguidos cuando escuchó su tos. Se acercó a la cama hundiendo el colchón con su peso al sentarse a su lado, y tomándolo con fuerza por las axilas tiró de él para poder incorporarlo. Poco a poco la respiración fue normalizándose, volviéndose más tranquila y prolongada, por lo que volvió a tumbarlo poniendo una mano en la frente para comprobar consternado que la fiebre seguía sin remitir.

Se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo más sería capaz de aguantar aquella situación. La noche anterior creyó por unas horas que su vida comenzaba tomar una dirección, entre los brazos del unicornio resurgió la esperanza y el deseo de poner un poco de orden en su caótica vida, pero la ilusión de tranquilidad fue demasiado fugaz pues al despertar no le cupo la menor duda de que Jabu no le hizo ninguna promesa, sino que se despidió de él con la unión de sus cuerpos. Y lo peor es que no le importaba demasiado.

Miró su rostro. Se mantenía pálido y con un rictus de dolor permanente en los labios. ¿Por qué nadie se dignaba nunca a preguntarle lo que él quería, lo que pensaba? Ni tan siquiera le comunicaban lo que planeaban hacer dejándole a un lado como si de un objeto inservible se tratara. Y cuando vio a Jabu siendo transportado en una camilla, custodiado por dos guardias se temió lo peor de inmediato. Corrió junto a él con pánico, pensando que estaba muerto pero de inmediato se esfumaron sus dudas pues, aunque débil, aún respiraba. La sorpresa inicial al ver las inconfundibles marcas del ataque de Escorpio diseminadas por todo su cuerpo, las mismas que él ostentaba desde la batalla de las doce casas, dio paso a una furia sorda que no supo muy bien sobre quien dirigir. Se aseguró de que el Unicornio quedase acomodado y en buenas manos antes de realizar con decisión el camino hacia la octava casa. Si Milo había luchado contra Jabu llegando hasta las últimas consecuencias era que algo iba realmente más. En circunstancias más normales aquello no sería más que la prueba por la que debería pasar cualquier alumno con el estigma del escorpión, pero Milo lo había repudiado por lo que debía tratarse de otra cosa.

Además estaba aquello, el cosmos que sintió escasamente una hora antes y que le cortó el aliento. ¿A quién pertenecía¿Por qué no le resultaba un peligro para el Santuario o la Diosa? Quería respuestas, y las quería ya.

Cuando al fin llegó lo encontró vistiendo a Escorpio y dispuesto a seguir el rastro de Shura, solo entendió que debía ayudarle a capturar a alguien pero poco más. Tan solo restaba dar las órdenes oportunas para ordenar el caos surgido a raíz de la batalla e iría tras él. Hyoga era muy consciente de que esclarecer sus dudas era lo menos importante en aquellos momentos, pero algo le inducía a insistir, a no dejar marchar a Milo sin obtener respuestas, consiguiendo únicamente enfrascarse en una discusión con él que se zanjó cuando Escorpio le dio la espalda y se marchó dejándolo parado en medio de los escombros. Mejor no recordar lo dicho por ambos de momento o volvería a perder los estribos.

_-"Ese estúpido suelta más veneno por la boca que al invocar Antares"._

Arropó a Jabu mientras farfullaba insultos cada vez que recordaba las burlas de Milo, su indiferencia. Encima ni siquiera se enteró de lo que había pasado pues los guardias no sabían nada, y su curiosidad estaba llegando al límite después de ver él mismo los destrozos causados en la Octava Casa.

Al mirar hacia la cama no pudo creer lo que vio. El unicornio ya no sudaba ni jadeaba sino que dormía plácidamente incluso con un leve rubor en las mejillas debido al calor recibido por las mantas con las que Hyoga le cobijó.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando? Es imposible que se recupere tan rápido. –Comprobó su temperatura corporal, normal- Si hace solo un minuto ardía de fiebre…

-Un misterio más para completar el día de hoy.

Hyoga se volvió cuando escuchó a alguien hablar, justo a tiempo de ver como la puerta del cuarto se cerró tras Kamus. Su maestro presentaba signos de fatiga pero su expresión resultaba más hermética que nunca. Acuario no miró a ninguno de los otros dos presentes en la habitación y se acercó a una esquina depositando algo que Hyoga reconoció de inmediato como suyo. El Cisne no supo qué le molestó más, sin la aparente indiferencia hacia el estado en que se encontraba Jabu, o pensar que su presencia allí era debido a todo lo contrario. -Maestro. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Y con mi armadura.

Solo recibió silencio por parte de Kamus que se limitó a caminar con exasperante lentitud hasta la mesa más cercana dejando en esta la tiara de Acuario. Al volverse hacia su alumno pequeños mechones de suave y rojo cabello cayeron con elegancia por su frente, enmarcando el pálido perfil del francés.

-Vengo a relevarte durante unas horas, incluso nosotros necesitamos descanso.

-Estoy bien, he dormido en ese sillón. –Señaló la pieza citada con una mueca de desagrado sin dejar de observar a su mentor.- No es tan incómodo como parece.

-Seguro que es mucho peor.

Kamus se acercó a uno de los grandes ventanales que iluminaban el cuarto, apoyando el hombro en la pared, produciendo un pequeño chirrido cuando piedra y metal se encontraron. Él también vestía la Dorada lo que hizo suponer a Hyoga que realmente estaban en peligro. Observó la lluvia que cubría todo como una fina cortina formada por millones de minúsculas gotitas ignorando un poco más a su alumno. Si elevaba un poco su cosmos enfriando el lugar podría hacer que nevase, hacía mucho que no veía un paisaje blanco y puro como los tranquilos parajes de Siberia…

-Maestro…

El llamado de Hyoga le hizo volver a la realidad, no era momento de divagar, así que para cuando habló lo hizo con firmeza, sin visos de la melancolía que le embargaba segundos antes.

-El Santuario está en alerta máxima, los caballeros que permanecen en el recinto deben vestir su armadura en todo momento.

Bien, aquello al menos explicaba qué hacía allí su Caja de Pandora, pero solo consiguió aumentar sus dudas y ansiedad. Incluso antes de poder preguntar algo Kamus le dejó atónito.

-¿Él está bien? –Acuario permanecía de espaldas, mirando el vacío, ocultando cuidadosamente su rostro de la mirada inquisidora de Hyoga.- ¿Tiene posibilidades?

Durante todos los años pasados en Siberia entrenando duramente junto a él, el ruso sintió en infinidad de ocasiones que no comprendía al hombre, aunque sí al guerrero. Aquella sensación duró mucho después incluso de abandonar su abrazo duro, pero protector al fin y al cabo, para emprender vuelo por sí mismo. Y le seguía acompañando incluso ahora. Sin embargo, no era así en muy contadas ocasiones en las cuales creía conocerle mejor que el propio Kamus. Se le acercó apoyándose al otro lado de la ventana imitando su postura y, al hablar, lo hizo con calma y sopesando cada palabra que escapaba de sus labios.

-Él os llama.

Incluso sin volverse supo que había captado toda su atención.

-No es por el veneno, ni siquiera por la fiebre.

Para cualquier otro, interpretar el silencio del francés resultaría imposible, pero a él le indicaba que por el momento le permitiría seguir. ¿Cómo? No tenía la menos idea de lo que decir a continuación, tampoco de lo que sentía en realidad por la nueva situación en la que se encontraba su relación con el Unicornio. Al igual que su maestro apoyó la cabeza en la fría pared, quedando sus ojos velados por la melancolía.

-Pensé que podría ayudarle a olvidar, a que recuperase al menos parte de su vitalidad, pero por más que lo intente me topo una y otra vez con la sombra de un hombre al que jamás podré sobrepasar, al que Jabu no puede olvidar.

-Sinceramente Hyoga, eso no me importa en absoluto. Solo quiero saber con cuantos guerreros contamos en caso de ser atacados.

Al Cisne no le quedó la menor duda de que el hombre que tenía a su lado no era quien le cuidó como un padre estricto pero cuidadoso, ni tan siquiera a su maestro. No, quien así hablaba era el mismo caballero orgulloso y obcecado que se plantó frente a él sin ninguna duda en los ojos en la casa de Libra, el mismo que no tuvo reparos en hundir el barco donde yacía en eterno reposo su amada madre o que le enterró vivo en un ataúd de hielo. El guerrero que dio la vida en la Undécima Casa por defender la verdad.

Su retorcida y egoísta visión de lo que era realmente correcto, de una verdad tan enfermiza que no le dejaba ver más allá de esta.

-¿Qué ha sucedido en la Octava Casa? –No podía exigirle que le hablase sobre sus sentimientos pero sí que lo haría hasta saber por qué estaba una vez más temiendo por la vida del Unicornio.- Vi los destrozos, hubo una lucha pero nadie ha sentido ningún cosmos ajeno al Santuario –Aunque sí uno extremadamente poderoso- Y sin embargo estamos preparándonos como si esperásemos a todo un ejército.

De todas las preguntas hechas hasta el momento por su alumno, esta era la más difícil de contestar para Kamus. Hacerlo le obligaría a pararse, a pensar, recordar la escena que intentaba olvidar desde horas atrás yendo de un lado a otro, organizando, ordenando, preparando las defensas con más cuidado del normal ahora que el número de caballeros estaba tan mermado.

-Kamus –La paciencia de Hyoga se agotaba y ya no era un niño al que poder callar fácilmente, sino su igual.- ¡Tengo derecho a saber lo que…

-Jabu encontró algo, unos documentos que solo unos pocos conocen. En realidad no son ningún secreto. –Se presionó el puente de la nariz como buscando tiempo-

El Cisne calló de inmediato, sabiendo que si ahora lo interrumpía podría perder toda oportunidad de conectar con él, de entenderle.

-Obligó a Milo a someterlo a las pruebas de su casa para erigirse como heredero de Escorpio amparándose en unas leyes antiguas. No sé cómo pasó, cuando despertar al sentir el choque de sus cosmos y salí del cuarto ya estaban enfrascados en la lucha.

Una exclamación de sorpresa escapó de los labios de Hyoga al comprender el verdadero significado de las palabras de su maestro. Había vuelto a la cama de Milo, y si Jabu sintió la misma frustración que él en estos momentos podía adivinar fácilmente lo que escucharía a continuación.

-Así que Jabu no lo consiguió, se descuidó al verte y perdió ante Antares.

-Te equivocas. –Frunció el ceño al reconocer que en cierta forma llevaba parte de razón.- No ocurrió así….exactamente.

Ahora sí que Hyoga no entendía nada. ¿Por qué estaba entonces el Unicornio en aquel estado? No solo presentaba las hendiduras de la Aguja Escarlata, sino que unidas a la profunda herida del costado había otras nuevas de diversa gravedad.

-Incluso Milo estaba sorprendido. Le costó bastante doblegar su cuerpo, no digamos su orgullo.

-Parece que os causa alegría la resistencia de Jabu.

-¿Vas a escuchar o a seguir diciendo tonterías? –Fastidiado al darse cuenta de su error no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que todo aquello que tuviese que ver mínimamente con el Unicornio le turbaba haciéndole perder las apariencias.- Ocurrió algo extraño, ambos creímos que con Antares acababa la vida de Jabu, pero poco después de caer su cosmos ardió de forma abrumadora. –Miró a su discípulo con expresión sombría.- Solo he sentido esa clase de poder hace mucho tiempo, cuando…

-¡Maestro Hyoga!

El guardia que interrumpió a Kamus estaba ahora en medio de la habitación jadeante y sudoroso. Al levantar la cabeza y ver la expresión de ambos caballeros se quedó lívido, irguiéndose de inmediato y cuadrándose ante ellos.

-Lo…lo siento mucho señor, pero tenemos problemas en la entrada del Santuario y al no haber custodio dorado en esa zona pensé que…bueno, usted está cerca y, creí que sería mejor avisarle para no perder tiempo….

El guardia se mostraba cada vez más nervioso y le costaba enlazar una frase con otra por lo que el Cisne se apresuró a intervenir.

-Iré de inmediato, has hecho bien en avisarme. –El soldado se relajó visiblemente.- Pero no vuelvas a entrar de esa forma en mi recinto. Puedes marcharte.

-Sí… ¡sí señor!

Apresurándose a salir antes de enfadar al caballero divino los dejó a solas de nuevo, algo que Hyoga aprovechó para dar por terminada la charla con su maestro.

-Temo que las explicaciones deberán esperar un poco más. –Dudó un poco antes de preguntar lo que realmente le interesaba pero finalmente lo hizo, de otra forma no podría marcharse tranquilo.- ¿Cuidaréis bien de él, maestro?

Recibió un leve asentimiento por parte de Kamus como toda respuesta, sin embargo era más que suficiente. Fue con rapidez junto a la Caja de Pandora que custodiaba al Cisne y alzando levemente su cosmos la llamó, suavemente, como lo haría con su amante, siendo cubierto por ella de inmediato. Hizo un par de movimientos para acomodarse mejor la armadura. Aún le resultaban algo molestas las alas para realizar según que movimientos, le faltaba un poco más de entrenamiento para controlarlos así como sus nuevas habilidades, pero en compensación, la divinidad que ostentaba la hacía más liviana y letal que nunca. Y Hyoga sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo que volviesen a compenetrarse totalmente.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró el proceso, Kamus lo observó con un brillo especial en los ojos que se cuidó muy bien esconder a su discípulo. El Cisne hacía mucho que desplegó sus alas, y la imagen que ahora aparecía ante él se le antojaba perfecta, la culminación de sus esperanzas como mentor. Siendo consciente de que aquella sensación sería lo más cercano al orgullo paternal que jamás le sería permitido supo que lo había hecho bien con Hyoga pues no solo era superado por él como guerrero, sino que indudablemente también lo era como hombre.

-Volveré en cinco horas a lo sumo. No creo que me lleve demasiado tiempo solucionar esto.

-Cuando termines ve a descansar todo lo posible. Más pronto de lo deseado necesitaremos toda tu fuerza.

Una vez listo caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse, giró el pomo pero no siguió avanzando. Debía hacer algo, poner un punto final a su papel en aquella historia de la forma más sincera posible. Aunque eso seguramente le acarrease una nueva discusión en un futuro.

-Yo no puedo hacerle feliz. –Escuchó como Kamus se movía molesto pero no dijo nada.- Por mucho que lo niegue, Jabu no desea recibir nada de nadie que no seas tú. Nunca me ha mirado como a ti y nunca lo hará.

-Es suficiente. Te están esperando.

Hyoga no tenía más que añadir, si ellos se empeñaban en seguir huyendo el uno del otro él ya no podía hacer nada. Así que salió de la casa sin mirar atrás y concentrándose en la misión que tenía por delante. Quizás si hubiese tardado un poco más habría visto como el francés se desmoronaba en una silla frente a la cama donde reposaba Jabu intentando decidir si se atrevía a cogerle la mano para asegurarse de que no moría mientras él no miraba.

-Ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte mi hermosa ave. Puede sin embargo que sea hora de que yo recuerde un par de cosas.

Finalmente optó por recostarse y cerrar los ojos. No podía hacerlo, no podía fingir que todo iba bien. Aunque no le cabía la menor duda de que el Unicornio le amaba. ¿Cómo iba a dudarlo después de lo ocurrido en el templo de Milo?

((¯·. .·´¯))

Aún no se explicaba cómo habían llegado a encontrarse en una situación tan poco favorable para ellos. En realidad no entendía demasiadas cosas desde el momento en que encontró a Jabu en su templo para retarle. A partir de entonces las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar, no pudo controlar nada incluso cuando creía estar haciéndolo.

-¡Milo¿Estás bien?

Con un gesto le indicó a Shura que no se preocupase, si debía terminar lo que él no pudo necesitaría de toda su concentración. Una vez que Capricornio le dio la espalda para centrar toda su atención en el enemigo dejó aflorar al fin la mueca de dolor que escondía desde hacía rato. Levantó la mano del hombro dejando al descubierto una herida mucho más profunda de lo esperado. A disgusto, no le quedó más remedio que reconocer la habilidad de aquel demonio de mujer contra la que luchaban, pocos eran capaces de encontrar un resquicio de piel entre las partes de su armadura en la que centrar su ataque. Al observar de nuevo a su adversario no le quedó la menor duda sobre la razón por la que fue derrotado tan fácilmente, era menuda y hermosa, justo el tipo de mujer que elegiría como amante, no como enemigo. Tendría que haberse detenido a estudiarla más profundamente, de hacerlo hubiese notado la firmeza de sus músculos, la regia postura y la decisión en su expresión. Tal fue su egocentrismo que se lanzó al ataque pensando en derrotarla de un golpe, pero la mujer no solo le superó en velocidad sino también en habilidad al sacar una espada que llevaba oculta en la espalda bajo la abundante melena, asestándole el golpe que tan prontamente lo apartó de la lucha dejando el peso de la misma sobre Shura. Le consolaba pensar que al menos Capricornio no sería tan incauto como él, por suerte para ambos el español no distinguía entre hombres y mujeres, tan solo entre enemigos y aliados. Y en esos momentos estudiaba a la mujer frente a si buscando la forma de alzarse con la victoria.

-Felicidades mi señora, habéis callado al Escorpión Greco en cinco minutos cuando yo tardé años en conseguirlo.

La amazona abrió los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo doblando ligeramente las rodillas para realizar una graciosa reverencia en respuesta ante un comentario tan inusual como divertido, sin bajar por ello la guardia ni un instante.

-¿Pretendéis derrotarme con halagos? Cortés forma de conduciros en batalla, -Su sonrisa se volvió descarada, desafiante, dotándola de una belleza aún mayor- más no será mucho más efectiva que la impetuosidad de vuestro compañero.

-Os equivocáis, cuando esto termine seré yo quien permanezca en pie, pero nunca pierdo la oportunidad de meterme con Milo, y la forma en que lo habéis derrotado me lo ha puesto muy fácil.

-¡Oye cabra, que te estoy escuchando! –El dorado hacía gestos indignados desde donde se encontraba provocando las carcajadas de su compañero-.

La suave risa de la amazona se dejó oír divertida al ver las protestas del hombre al que acababa de vencer. Sin embargo, el tono divertido con que recriminaba al llamado Shura y la pose despreocupada con que se sentaba contra el árbol incluso estando herido le hacían desconfiar aún más de la afabilidad de su contrincante.

-Me agrada vuestra risa, es una lástima conocernos en tales circunstancias.

-Concuerdo con vos, una hermosa guerrera con sentido del humor se merece otro trato por mi parte. Por eso os advertiré que no encontraréis en mis ataques clemencia alguna por ser mujer. Habéis demostrado vuestras capacidades y la única forma de honraros como la guerrera que sois es atacándoos con todo mi poder.

-En verdad sois un hombre curioso, lamentaré mandaros junto a vuestro amigo.

Milo comenzaba a aburrirse, aquello parecía más un cortejo que una batalla. Caminó hasta una roca cercana sentándose a esperar a que ambos dejasen de estudiarse mutuamente. No tardó demasiado en comenzar la acción, así que se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para que el hombro no le molestase de forma que pudiese disfrutar mejor del espectáculo. El deseo de capricornio de desentumecer los sentidos en una verdadera pelea era casi palpable, Escorpio solo tenía que mantenerse al margen pues sabía que, si su ayuda no era realmente necesaria, esta no sería bien recibida y mucho menos agradecida.

El primer choque fue débil, casi suave, lo suficiente para medir la fuerza bruta del otro, alejándose de inmediato para retomar posiciones y acercarse de nuevo, esta vez con todo el poder de ambos. Los dos era rápidos, pero la mujer usaba en su favor la mayor flexibilidad en los músculos permitiéndoles estos compensar con habilidad la inferioridad de fuerza.

La expresión de Shura se había vuelto seria. No se sentía preocupado, por su mente siquiera rondaba la idea de resultar derrotado. Pero para conseguir vencer a su rival debería esforzarse y eso le agradaba. Desde su enfrentamiento contra Shiryu no encontraba a nadie digno ni de sus habilidades ni de Excalibur. Si bien era cierto que en la lucha contra Hades tuvo frente a él a caballeros tan poderosos como Shaka de Virgo, no era menos cierto que en casi todas las confrontaciones fue Géminis, quedando Acuario y él mismo en un segundo lugar, quien hizo frente a contendientes tan peligroso. Además¿quién podría sentirse orgulloso por aquellas batallas?

El cosmos de Capricornio, contenido hasta el momento, daba visos de comenzar a arder dándole un aspecto imponente.

Lo que diferenciaba realmente la batalla actual era que por fin podría redimirse por los pecados cometidos contra su diosa. Él, Shura, antaño el caballero que se vanagloriaba por serle el más fiel entre todos, había osado alzar sus armas contra ella. Y por muy lícita que fuese su labor, por más que su fin fuese defender los intereses de Atenea, su deseo de proteger a la humanidad. Aún así, jamás olvidaría lo sucedido y ello continuaría quemándole las entrañas hasta el día que encontrase la tranquilidad en brazos de la propia muerte.

Escorpio sentía las vibraciones en el cosmos de Shura con tristeza e impotencia. Bien sabía él del padecimiento del español, era el mismo que llevó a Kamus a abandonarlo, a aislarse auto flagelándose continuamente por haber cometido actos tan viles. Y aún así Milo pensaba que ellos dos eran afortunados pues, aún con todo su dolor, jamás llegarían a odiarse a si mismos con la intensidad con que lo hacía Saga.

Cerró los ojos quedando como único sonido de fondo los crujidos de las armaduras al chocar entre ellas con violencia.

Mientras concentraba su cosmos en la herida de forma que sanase lo antes posible para así volver a la lucha, se sumió en algunos recuerdos agridulces. Tal y como era su costumbre, al ser abandonado por Acuario, buscó consuelo entre los brazos de todo aquel que quisiera cobijarlo entre ellos, que desease abrir las piernas para que el Escorpión hundiese su aguijón y copulase con ellos hasta descargar su ira y desasosiego envuelto en intensos orgasmos que le procurasen el consuelo del olvido momentáneo.

De entre todos los caballeros con los que yació solo encontró a uno más perdido incluso que él, y ese fue saga. El poderoso, el estratega, el amante, el deseado…el maldito. Elegido por los dioses para erigirlo una y otra vez como estandarte de muerte y destrucción, de venganza.

Incluso recibiendo el perdón de todos, la admiración de sus compañeros por su capacidad para aguantar el dolor, para permitir la desaparición de todo lo que para él tenía sentido en pos de su deber de caballero….Incluso después de pasar varios días encerrado con la mismísima Atenea intentando esta con su ternura y agradecimiento paliar el sufrimiento de su fiel guerrero, Géminis no podía perdonarse a sí mismo. Y su mente le castigaba noche tras noche reviviendo en sueños la forma en que asesinó a la diosa que amaba sobre todas las cosas, la lentitud con que su sangre le fue cubriendo la mano. Mano que le arrebató la vida al entregarle la daga con que ella misma se seccionó la garganta.

Cuando el dolor de Escorpio y Géminis se encontró, durante un tiempo tuvieron un efecto tranquilizador en ambos. La fogosidad de sus encuentros, la calma tras estos, y la camadería fuera de las sábanas les dio la oportunidad de cicatrizar parcialmente sus heridas otorgándoles la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante. Nunca llegaron a formar una auténtica pareja aunque sí disfrutaron juntos el tiempo suficiente como para que en el Santuario se creasen algunos rumores y apuestas acerca de su relación, algo que a ambos les divertía soberanamente. No habría funcionado, al fin y al cabo no se amaban ni era eso lo que necesitaban el uno del otro. Ambos lo sabían y por ello se limitaban a compartir experiencias sin ningún tipo de presión.

Un choque de cosmos más violento que el resto le hizo abrir los ojos para asegurarse de que todo iba como debía. La frente de Shura estaba cubierta de sudor y el entrecejo fruncido denotaba la fuerte concentración con que forzaba su cuerpo y mente. En ese justo instante esquivaba los intentos por parte de la amazona por rebanar algún miembro de Capricornio con la magnífica espada que blandía con maestría. Pero cuando el español se cansó del juego la bloqueó sin dificultad con el brazo donde moraba Excalibur.

Milo se recostó algo más confiado, aún así sabía que debía darse prisa.

El tiempo que estaba tardando en recuperar una herida de aquel tipo le hizo pensar que los años de paz quizás no hubiesen sido tan provechosos como parecía a priori. Se había dejado sorprender con demasiada facilidad y no podía permitirse un lujo así en tiempos de guerra. ¿Cómo demonios pudo olvidar las reglas básicas transmitidas por su maestro? Sin embargo, aún cuando se sentía furioso por el simple hecho de tener que retirarse momentáneamente dejando solo a un compañero, su mente se empeñaba en recordar una y otra vez vivencias del pasado.

De esa forma no pudo evitar pasar del recuerdo de Saga a uno mucho más reciente, Hyoga.

¿Qué diantres le llevó a meter al discípulo de Kamus en su cama? Una respuesta bastante obvia sería que el muchacho era realmente atractivo y que la forma en que movía sus caderas montando sobre él resultaba sencillamente delirante. Esos datos deberían ser más que suficientes pero no podía negar que había algo más. Si Géminis le proporcionaba calma y abandono tras el sexo, el Cisne era algo que le daba con su mera presencia.

Abrió los ojos para observar su herida, comprobando satisfecho que en pocos minutos estaría listo para poder apoyar a Capricornio si es que llegaba a necesitarlo. Aprovechando los pocos momentos de inactividad que le quedaban volvió a sumirse en sus reflexiones.

El Cisne. ¿Por qué perdía su tiempo pensando en él? Habían compartido su cama en el octavo templo durante mucho más tiempo de lo normal. Disfrutó de su cuerpo durante meses, y lo que era más extraño, le ocurrió igual con su conversación. En un primer momento estas no abundaban demasiado en sus encuentros reduciéndose todo al sexo pero con el tiempo Hyoga comenzó a mostrar un incipiente interés en todo lo que concernía a Milo. Normalmente ese era el punto hasta el que llegaban sus relaciones pues antes de que tornasen en algo más íntimo, y por ende más difícil de concluir, prefería desecharlas y buscar un nuevo compañero con el que divertirse. A pesar que todas las alarmas le advirtieron del peligro que corría no se deshizo del ruso. Había algo en su forma de proceder que le atraía. Como muchos otros antes, intentaba mantener un vínculo más profundo con él, conocerle mejor, pero no le exigía nada limitándose a contentarse con estar a su lado. Por eso, algo confuso con su propia actitud le permitió quedarse a su lado, adentrarse en su vida un poco más que al resto mientras siguiese sus reglas. Se auto convenció de que lo que le atraía era el tremendo parecido con su maestro, poseía la belleza y elegancia de Kamus, todo ello aderezado con un descaro demasiado irresistible en la cama que contrastaba con el a veces represivo francés. Sabía que era una razón cruel y egoísta pero nadie dijo que el precio a pagar por permanecer junto a él fuese justo. Así que se limitó a recibir todo lo que el Cisne le ofrecía sin dar nada a cambio.

Y todo fue bastante bien hasta que, siguiendo los pasos de su mentor, él también le abandonó. Lo que era peor, lo hizo por el mismo hombre que impedía su reencuentro con Kamus una y otra vez.

Maldijo el día en que puso los ojo sobre él, sabía que debió esperar algo así del Heredero de los Hielos, pero las sutiles diferencias entre ambos hombres le hicieron creer que algo así no podía volver a sucederle. Sin embargo ocurrió. Hyoga mintió ante todos diciendo que era la pareja de Jabu, proporcionándole una coartada perfecta aunque Milo supiese que con quién pasó toda aquella tarde fue con él. Ardía de rabia solo de pensarlo. Una vez más el Unicornio e interponía en su camino, y aunque esta vez no se tratase del amor de su vida era un golpe a su orgullo que no podía aceptar fácilmente. ¿Por qué calló entonces? Le fastidiaba reconocer que no tan solo era incapaz de perjudicar a Hyoga de aquella forma sino que tampoco podía sentenciar a Jabu antes de saber si realmente era un traidor, pues una vez descubierto el engaño todos supondrían que, culpable de un cargo, también lo sería del resto. Y los sensores del escorpión le hacían intuir que no era así.

Después de aquello pareciera que todo hubiese transcurrido con demasiada rapidez.

La relación entre Hyoga y Jabu terminó por convertirse en una realidad demasiado palpable cuando se encontró con un nuevo rechazo del Cisne argumentando este que no deseaba ser infiel a su nuevo amante. El desasosiego de Kamus aumentó conforme pasaban los días. Apenas la noche anterior volvía a gozar de Acuario solamente para él cuando el Unicornio le obligó a enfrentarle. Le costó demasiado doblegar su cuerpo bajo los ataques del escorpión, hacer lo mismo con su espíritu resultó tarea inútil. Y cuando creyó gozar de unos minutos de tranquilidad se encontró de frente con el dolor de Kamus al creer que el mocoso estaba muerto, un dolor tan intenso que le golpeó incluso a él con fuerza. Y le odió, por Atenea que odió a Jabu con todas sus fuerzas por ser capaz de arrancar lágrimas de los mismos ojos que él adoraba.

Pero antes de poder consolarle con sus fuertes brazos, de terminar de captar el calor del cuerpo de Acuario contra el suyo, ocurrió algo tan inesperado que aún no le encontraba lógica. En los primeros segundos de desconcierto tuvo miedo, no a la muerte, sino a cerrar los ojos sin volver a ver una vez más a Hyoga. ¿Por qué?

-¡Apártate!

Al menos parecía que sus reflejos no estaban tan oxidados como pensaba. Cuando Shura le avisó para evitar que su ataque le partiese por la mitad Milo ya se encontraba saltando para esquivar el golpe. En sus prisas por quitarse de en medio dejó la capa junto al árbol, ahora ambos estaban destrozados.

_-"Será cabrón, esa capa era mi favorita"_

Hasta el momento en que lo buscó para gritarle un par de cosas no se percató de que se encontraba solo. Agudizó sus sentidos buscando restos del cosmos del hispano para ir tras él. Era hora de dejar de pensar y pasar a la acción, si seguía combatiendo con la mente hecha un caos la herida del hombro quedaría en una simple caricia comparado con lo que iban a hacerle. Y una vez lo localizó y se colocó la hombrera de forma que protegiese mejor la zona herida, corrió en su busca pensando lo mucho que estaba tardando en zanjar la situación.

Muy pronto descubriría la razón, y no le iba a gustar en absoluto.

((¯·. .·´¯))

Durante los primeros minutos se mantuvo todo lo alejado que pudo de la cama, reflexionando sobre los molestos consejos de su alumno que resonaban terriblemente acertados en su cabeza. No podía evitar preguntarse qué había ocurrido entre Hyoga y Jabu. Si el Cisne hablaba de aquella forma significaba que ya no estaban juntos. ¿O simplemente se daba por vencido al saber que aquella era una batalla que no podría ganar? Sin embargo, Kamus sabía que esas preguntas no eran las acertadas, lo que realmente importaba era poner en orden sus propios sentimientos. Sentimientos entre los que, desde lo sucedido en el Templo de Escorpio, primaba un desconcierto absoluto sobre el resto de emociones.

No le quedó más remedio que permitirse una pequeña sonrisa llena de ironía al percatarse de su mala suerte.

Encontrarse en el mismo salón donde los dos únicos hombres que habían significado algo en su vida peleaban a muerte no era un plato fácil de digerir, ni siquiera él. Sentir el miedo en estado puro alojado en medio del pecho ya le resultaba una emoción tan extraña como nueva. Tener el corazón dividido en dos direcciones resultó simplemente aterrador. Durante todo el combate se mantuvo apartado, como un mero espectador, pero no fue planeado pues realmente estaba paralizado y sin saber que hacer. No quería que ninguno de los dos resultase herido pero al ver caer a Jabu…creer que el unicornio estaba muerto le hizo partirse en dos de dolor. No tenía remedio, parecía que su destino estaba irremediablemente unido de una forma u otra a la estirpe de los escorpiones, y eso era quizás lo más inquietante.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas hacerte el dormido?

Hacía un rato que le sabía despierto pero prefería mil veces enfrentarle de una buena vez a seguir aguantando su mirada clavada en la espalda. Bajo la montaña de mantas que le cubrían asomaba el rostro fatigado de Jabu mirándole con muestras de no entender muy bien donde se encontraba.

-Solo estoy esperando a que se me pase este puto mareo.

Se dio la vuelta apoyando la espalda en la pared y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con un gesto evidente de defensa.

-No haces más que abrir la boca y ya estás soltando necedades por ella.

Si Hyoga viese en esos momentos el estado del Unicornio quedaría mudo de la impresión. Parecía imposible que estuviese recuperado hasta tal punto, hacía que uno se preguntase hasta donde llegaba su poder, como era que hasta ahora nunca había dado muestras de poseer capacidades tan abrumadoras.

-Cállate y dame algo de agua, voy a morirme deshidratado debajo de tanta ropa.

Debatiéndose entre el enorme alivio que sentía al verlo tan bien y la indignación por la forma en que le trataba, Kamus fue a la cocina a por un vaso. Pensando en que si no le hubiese prometido al ruso cuidar bien de él ahora mismo estaría muy lejos de aquella casa y del Unicornio, volvió a la habitación.

-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

Al darse cuenta de Jabu que trataba de incorporarse en la cama con dificultad se acercó para ayudarlo y colocarle algunos almohadones en la espalda. El Unicornio se dejó hacer demasiado dolorido como para protestar, complacido en exceso al sentir el fuerte brazo de Kamus rodeándole la cintura.

-¿Por qué estás...? –Pensó que era mejor no preguntar siquiera las razones por las que Acuario lo atendía tan solícitamente, así que dejó la frase en el aire- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Una vez que Jabu estuvo bien sentado y con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama, el francés se retiró a una distancia prudencial sentándose frente a él.

-Sé que fui al templo de Milo y que luchamos.

Se estremeció al recordar el dolor que le provocaron cada una de las agujas de su maestro e inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho, allí donde la herida provocada por Antares era palpable bajo la finas vendas que le cubrían. Con el gesto, su torso y cuello quedaron expuestos dejando entrever algo que llamó la atención de Acuario como si se tratase de un imán. Tanto que se levantó de donde estaba para pararse junto a él en la cama sin dejar de mirarle.

-Eso es….

-Sí.

-No esperaba que aún lo conservases.

Jabu se sacó el colgante que llevaba al cuello para poder observarlo con más detalle. Entre sus manos brillaba un dije con la forma de un cuerno de unicornio forjado en el hielo eterno que solo los maestros de Acuario dominaban.

-¿Recuerdas el día que me lo regalaste? –Continuaba evitando a Kamus, la mirada fija en los pequeños destellos que formaba la luz sobre la pulida superficie- Yo te dije que era el mejor regalo que me habían hecho nunca y que jamás me desharía de él. Tú respondiste que tengo una visión demasiado romántica de la vida y te reíste de mí. Supongo que me gusta cumplir las promesas que hago. –Suspiró volviendo a colocarse la cadena alrededor del cuello, torciendo los labios con una mueca de dolor el estirar los brazos. El gesto hizo que se le abriese la herida que llevaba como recuerdo de su combate con Kamus, se llevó la mano al costado retirándola con un poco de sangre entre los dedos.-

-Déjame ver eso.

Volvió a hundir la cama con el peso de su cuerpo, esta vez sentado mucho más cerca de Jabu para poder examinarle mejor. No sabía cómo comportarse en esa situación. Aunque sus defensas aún estaban muy altas, la melancolía con que el Unicornio hablaba de los días que pasaron juntos era altamente contagiosa. Él mismo había sido víctima de ella en innumerables ocasiones desde que se separaron, deseando poder estar exactamente en el lugar que ahora se encontraba, tenerlo tan cerca.

-¿Esto te lo hizo Milo? Solo vi que te golpease con sus agujas y no dejan heridas tan grandes.

-Esto es de nuestra pelea.

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada más dejando que el silencio los separase poco a poco. Las manos de Kamus parecían acariciar la piel de Jabu mientras retiraba las vendas, se levantó para buscar una palangana y agua con la que poder limpiarla. Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta fue bajando el ritmo, dejaba caer el agua con lentitud, como si reuniese valor para decir algo. Fueron sus dedos los que expresaron lo que sentía al dibujar los bordes de la herida. Levantó la vista encontrando la mirada dulce del Unicornio ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía una expresión igual en él? Tal vez Hyoga tuviese razón y esa mirada solo le perteneciese a él.

-¿Qué más recuerdas de esta mañana?

La boca de Jabu se torció en una mueca divertida al darse cuenta de la forma en que el francés trataba de volver a poner distancia entre ellos. Le pareció bien, igualmente él mismo no sabía qué sentir ante lo que estaba pasando. Deseaba decirle muchas cosas, pero no podía hacerlo, no volvería a quedar en ridículo ni le imploraría perdón. No volvería a quedarse mirándole a la espalda mientras le negaba su apoyo o le señalaba como a un traidor.

-Tú también estabas allí y...-Volvía a sentirse tremendamente cansado.- Recuerdo como Milo atravesó mi corazón, sentí el poder de Antares en toda su plenitud. Y luego…luego…

Apoyó la frente en el hombro de Kamus, la frialdad de la armadura le resultó reconfortante tras el bochorno sufrido como consecuencia de la fiebre. Se sentía patético por cambiar de opinión cada dos segundos, por no ser capaz de mantenerse firme cuando se trataba de él. Pero qué demonios importaba todo eso si podía tenerlo tan cerca, si a cambio de ceder un poco los brazos de Kamus se estrechaban alrededor de su cintura, lentamente, como si no fuese consciente de lo que hacía.

Si encontraba tal tranquilidad al tenerlo tan cerca.

- Me duele la cabeza al intentar recordar. Sé que Milo me venció, supongo que por eso estoy aquí, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. No debí intentarlo, jamás seré tan poderoso como él, soy un iluso...osé enfrentarme a uno de los mejores y me topé con la realidad.

-Basta, deja de lamentarte. –Sonaba severo, autoritario.- Tu auto compasión me da dolor de cabeza.

Las quejas del Unicornio cesaron de inmediato impactado por la dureza en el tono empleado. Quiso separarse de él pero al intentarlo se percató de que no le era posible por seguir arropado entre los brazos de Kamus con una suavidad extrema a sus palabras. En un primer momento Acuario se mantuvo estático, sin intención alguna de prestarle más que su hombro como apoyo en consideración a su estado. Poco a poco, quizás por el tono derrotado con que Jabu se expresaba, seguramente intrigado por su incapacidad para recordar lo sucedido tras recibir el último ataque de Milo, indudablemente al sentirlo tan frágil entre sus brazos; todo ellos le llevó sin remedio a mantenerle apretado contra él e impedirle alejarse.

-Tranquilízate y piensa un poco. –Al notar que la resistencia de Jabu remitía aflojó el abrazo- Tú mismo acabas de decir que recibiste Antares en tu corazón¿es que acaso no has aprendido nada durante todos estos meses? Estás vivo, te has hecho uno con el veneno lo que quiere decir que te has convertido en un verdadero escorpión. En el heredero de Milo.

-...un escorpión...

Kamus esperó un poco dejando que Jabu asimilase la información recibida antes de continuar. No era de extrañar que estuviese desorientado, todos lo estaban, mucho más él que no podía recordar nada. Un inconveniente más, esperaba que el propio Unicornio tuviese una explicación pero al parecer no sería tan fácil dar con ella.

-La Dorada te ha reconocido como el sucesor de Milo y ya no permitirá que nadie, salvo alguno de vosotros dos, la porte.

-¿Cómo sabes que me ha aceptado? Que mi cuerpo haya asimilado el veneno no significa más que eso.

Intentaba eliminar las dudas del más joven pero no era nada fácil. Estaba claro que su cuerpo y mente reaccionaron casi por instinto tras caer al suelo, al parecer su espíritu no aceptaba la derrota y por ello consiguió volver a levantarse. Pero cómo fue capaz de expandir hasta aquellos límites su cosmos era algo que no llegaba a comprender. Debería tener mucha paciencia con él si querían llegar a alguna conclusión. Observó la forma con que se agarraba a su armadura y deseó no llevarla puesta para poder sentirle mejor contra su propio cuerpo. A la mierda las respuestas, lo único que le importaba era que dejase de estar tan asustado, protegerlo.

-Te equivocas, Escorpio siguió tus órdenes, tu aura se volvió escarlata. Intenta recordar, concéntrate en lo que hiciste tras el último ataque de Milo.

Jabu cerró los ojos concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas pero terminó llevándose una mano a la sien intentando paliar el dolor con un poco de presión.

-No puedo, siento que se me rompe la cabeza, una punzada que me atraviesa el cerebro.

-Está bien, aún sigues débil, ya habrá tiempo para recordar.

Por el momento se limitó a reconfortarlo permitiéndole un tiempo para calmarse. Cuando Shura y Milo volviesen podrían esclarecer todo con mucha más facilidad.

-Kamus¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Unas pocas horas solamente. ¿No es eso una prueba más de tu poder? Pocas personas sobreviven a un enfrentamiento con Milo, mucho menos se recuperan tan pronto. Había llegado a pensar que tú serías igual, que no despertarías.

La voz de Acuario amenazaba con quebrarse con solo recordarle en aquella pose, inerte contra la pared. Tan pálido…

-¿Te hubiese importado de ser así? –Mordió su labio inferior temiendo una respuesta negativa o agresiva. Sabía que su prioridad debería ser meditar sobre lo que Kamus le estaba diciendo, entender al punto donde le habían llevado todos sus esfuerzos por crecer como caballero. Pero la forma descontrolada en que latía su corazón mientras nervioso recorría los ornamentos de la armadura de Acuario no se lo permitía.- ¿Todo estaría bien para ti si yo hubiese muerto?

-Calla, no hables así. –Sorprendió a Jabu apretando el abrazo y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, aspirando con fuerza el olor de los cabellos y acariciándolos con suavidad.- Solo pensarlo me resulta doloroso.

-Kamus...-Se atrevió al fin a devolverle el abrazo pegándose a él todo lo posible, susurrándole al oído por el poco espacio que les separaba.- Si tan solo fueses capaz de olvidar, de perdonar mi estupidez te juro que haría hasta lo imposible por recuperarte.

-Jabu yo...-Su declaración le resultó tan imprevista como todo lo ocurrido desde que entró a aquel cuarto.- Esto no...-Aflojó el abrazo pero esta vez fue el unicornio quien le impidió alejarse-.

-Por favor –Levantó el rostro encontrando la mirada confundida de Acuario. Recuperando algo de su decisión le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares, acercándose cada vez más en busca de sus labios.- Aún te amo, no puedo arrancarte de mi pecho...

Kamus no se movió permitiendo que el Unicornio avanzase sin que su mente reaccionase ante la confesión, mucho menos ante sus propias sensaciones. Derrotado. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, pensando que ya llegaría el arrepentimiento, pues por ahora lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Jabu intentó añadir algo más pero no deseaba escucharlo, o se dejaba llevar por todo lo que bullía en su pecho en esos momentos o huiría de él y sus palabras a toda prisa.

- S'il vous plaît. Arretêz le Temps1 –Susurró al tiempo que posaba la frente en su mentón, entregándose- N'obligez pas à me penser.2

Las caricias con las que soñó por tanto tiempo se hacían ahora realidad al contacto con su piel. La mano de Jabu jugaba enredándose en su nuca, dejando que se deslizase por el largo cabello hasta reposar tranquila en su espalda. La otra abarcando su mejilla, el pulgar rozándole los labios, haciéndole cosquillas, provocándole una sonrisa nerviosa. La cercanía de su aliento le dejó adivinar segundos antes que por fin iban a unirse sus labios, con suavidad. Pequeños roces como los que se dedicaron la primera vez, explorándose mutuamente una vez más. Un escalofrío le recorrió por entero al entrelazarse sus lenguas en un sensual baile que se volvía exigente por momentos.

El francés se estremeció por entero al recorrerle una sensación mucho menos placentera, lo que le obligó a separarse del Unicornio.

-Milo…-Susurró-.

-¿Cómo?

Decepcionado y furioso, Jabu le empujó hacia atrás para alejarlo de él lo máximo posible, limpiándose los labios con el antebrazo en un gesto de asco. Le había abierto su corazón, se humilló al pedirle perdón una vez más para poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos, saborear sus labios que ahora le sabían a puro veneno. Le confesaba su amor y a cambio Kamus solo podía seguir pensando en su endemoniado maestro.

-Sigo siendo único para elegir ocasiones en las que hacer el ridículo.

-No es eso…

La mirada que le dedicó Jabu fue suficiente para no intentar contradecirle, al menos no hasta que se calmase y fuese capaz de atender a razones.

-Ahora entiendo que no quisieses pensar en nada –Se tapó l rostro con ambas manos en un gesto lleno de frustración, pero no encontró la calma sino que incluso cuando le miró estaba más furioso.- ¡Corre con él! Olvidamos lo que ha pasado y todos tan felices. A fin de cuentas un beso no significa absolutamente nada…

-¡Jabu! –Hastiado de tanta tontería y con la preocupación tatuada en las pupilas lo cogió con fuerza, obligándole a escucharle.- Milo está en peligro.

((¯·. .·´¯))

Tendría que darse más prisa en llegar a su destino, era consciente de ello, pero también lo era de que si no se calmaba antes de atender los problemas en las puertas del Santuario no sería capaz de pensar con claridad. Había tomado una decisión al dejarles solos, no estaba muy seguro de cómo aprovecharían la oportunidad que les brindaba de poder hablar tranquilamente, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que aceptaba que Jabu y él ya no eran pareja. Iba a extrañar al Unicornio, si tenía suerte quizás volviese con Kamus pero ¿qué pasaba con él?

A veces desearía ser más egoísta, justamente como la persona que amaba. No, en realidad él no era así con todos. Lo único que le carcomía las entrañas era que dejaba entrever su verdadero ser con una sola persona, y obviamente no era ante Hyoga. Durante el tiempo que ocupó la cama de Milo tuvo más que claro que era poco más o menos que un mero sustituto de Acuario, y lo aceptaba. Deseaba tanto al Escorpión que no le importaba sentir como olía sus cabellos buscando el aroma de otro, la forma en que le pedía que bajase la temperatura de su cuerpo incluso dándose cuenta de que aquello era seguramente lo que hacía Kamus cuando estaba con él. Su obsesión llegaba a tal punto que permitía que le llamase Acuario cuando llegaba al orgasmo.

¿Y todo eso para qué?

En algún momento el deseo se convirtió en algo más, tan nuevo, tan intenso, que le devoró completamente haciéndole perder la dirección de sus acciones. Si sonreía lo hacía para él, lloraba, gemía con sus caricias, vivía por y para él. Dejar de ser su amante fue la decisión más difícil de tomar en toda su vida pero no era aquello lo que quería. No deseaba ser una sombra de su maestro el resto de su vida. Una caricia, una mirada o una sola sonrisa que hubiese sido dedicada únicamente para él, y se habría quedado siempre a su lado. Pero dolía, la angustia al ver el comportamiento de Milo al tener cerca a Kamus era tan intensa que le ahogaba.

- Al menos Jabu no me engañó aunque al final me tratase igual

Dos escorpiones habían pasado por su vida arrasándolo todo a su paso. Ambos eran tan testarudos, egoístas y orgullosos que resultaba ridículo lo mucho que podían llegar a parecerse. Ninguno de los dos veía más allá de su narices, estando tan cerrados a lo que ellos sentían sin importarles quien se cruzase en su camino que siempre terminaban dañando a aquellos que decían amar. Y encima se daban el lujo de despreciarse mutuamente jurando y perjurando que no tenían nada en común.

-¡Si serán inútiles!

Miró la piedra que llevaba en su mano desde hacía rato, lanzarla al aire una y otra vez le calmaba los nervios pero llegados a ese punto ya no hacía efecto. Su cosmos se inflamó una milésima de segundo, tiempo suficiente para armar el brazo y lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas contra la montaña perforándola hasta sus mismas entrañas. Se acercó examinando el agujero creado por el impacto, pasó los dedos por el borde lentamente y terminó apoyando todo su cuerpo en la roca.

- Ojalá pudiese fundirme con ella y dejar de pensar

Si al menos no resultasen tan atrayentes como contradictorios sería mucho más fácil ignorarlos y seguir su vida pero ni siquiera con eso facilitaban las cosas.

Se separó de la roca irguiéndose y volvió a su caminar seguro. Nunca había sido lo que se esperaría de un caballero de los hielos, en realidad nunca fue lo que se esperaría de cualquier caballero, pero la conducta llevada en los último años rayaba lo patético. No recordaba el momento exacto en que sus prioridades empezaron a cambiar dejando a un lado su deber para centrarse en sus propias necesidades. Tampoco conocía las razones para este cambio. Una vez, no tanto tiempo atrás, tan solo pensaba en servir a la Diosa, al mundo…mentira. Siempre había pensado en sí mismo, aún cuando luchaba contra mil y un enemigo se centraba en lo que deseaba lograr. Reconocimiento, agradecimiento, volver junto a su madre, recibir un poco de la paz que proporcionaba a los demás con cada una de las heridas que a él le infligían.

Estaba cansado de todo aquello. De su vida, de su estrella, de ser un caballero y¿por qué no?, estaba cansado de andar. Se paró allí, en medio de ningún lugar, y cerrando los ojos respiró profunda y pausadamente hasta conseguir poco a poco que los sonidos que le rodeaban fuesen desapareciendo y así quedar rodeado tan solo por el ritmo pausado de su propia respiración.

Permitió que las grandes alas de su armadura cobrasen vida y se expandiesen en todo su esplendor, dar un par de aletazos para desentumecerse.

-Bien. ¿Y ahora qué?

En el Hades resultó mucho más sencillo poner el mecanismo en marcha, solo necesitó de su instinto. Pero precisamente por ello le resultaba tan difícil activarlo, no recordaba cómo hacerlo. Lo intentó concentrando su cosmos en esa zona concreta de la armadura sin obtener más resultado que un leve picor entre los omóplatos. Probó con una orden directa, "muévete…vuela..." Nada. Comenzaba a sentirse frustrado y eso solo contribuía a aumentar su ira.

-¡Quieres moverte de una vez! Maldita sea…Eres mía y quiero usarte así que deja de hacer el vago y ponte en marcha…

Una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndole lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Joder! Pero mira que tienes mala leche…

Se tiró al suelo con piernas y brazos cruzados y un mohín infantil en los labios. Ya que hablar con la armadura no servía de nada decidió hacerlo consigo mismo en voz alta.

-Piensa Hyoga. ¿Qué era lo que decía Platón? Que todas las almas poseen el conocimiento y que…¡arg!, debí hacerle caso a Kamus y estudiar más…¡Ah, sí! Que solo tenían que recordarlo, aprehender. Bien, tú tienes alma, el Cisne tiene alma, así que relájate y escúchalas a ambas.

Descruzó los brazos apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas en una pose más relajada que le permitiese concentrarse. Uno a uno fue sacando de su mente cualquier emoción que interfiriese con sus deseos. Kamus, Milo, Jabu, todos terminaron por borrarse hasta que logró desechar la ansiedad que le carcomía, quedando al fin su mente en blanco.

Al principio no ocurrió nada, tan solo sentía un agradable sopor extendiéndose por cada miembro de su cuerpo hasta que, poco a poco, la armadura comenzó a sentirse casi tan liviana como años atrás al portarla por vez primera.

Y por fin, allí estaba.

Una levísima vibración metálica que aumentaba paulatinamente hasta que pudo sentirla incluso en las yemas de los dedos. Siendo consciente de inmediato de que lograría su objetivo pues no era tan difícil conseguirlo una vez desechadas las dudas, y con tan solo desearlo, la armadura volvería a seguir sus órdenes.

-Elévanos –Susurró-

Dualidad. Lo había olvidado. Llevaba tanto tiempo regodeándose en su miseria y soledad que ya no recordaba que siempre estaría arropado entre las alas del Cisne.

Notó un tirón entra las dorsales que le levantó unos centímetros del suelo. Resultaba fácil hablarle, no, en realidad era incluso más sencillo simplemente escuchar. Casi sin tener que pensarlo se elevó aún más recorriendo el resto de templos por encima aumentando constantemente la velocidad. Y mientras el aire le arrancaba finas lágrimas al entrar en contacto con sus ojos, sonrió. Sonrió por sentirse libre, por ser capaz de encontrar una vez más el núcleo de su poder, porque finalmente no se había perdido a sí mismo.

Se permitió la frivolidad de realizar un par de acrobacias antes de poner rumbo a la entrada del Santuario donde un nutrido grupo de personas señalaban y exclamaban mirando hacia el cielo sin dar crédito a lo que veían. Con el sol a su espalda la figura de Hyoga quedaba totalmente en sombras, lo que le dotaba de aún más misterio sobre su identidad. Decidió que ya era hora de poner volver a la realidad y así lo hizo, con movimientos suaves descendió justo en el centro del grupo que, enmudecido, esperaba su llegada.

Entre los guardias, una anciana destacaba por su estado de nerviosismo y nada más posar pie en tierra se acercó a Hyoga con los ojos muy abiertos, tomándole suavemente las manos entre las suyas, mirándole con expresión suplicante.

-Vine a pedirle ayuda a la Diosa y ella me envía un ángel.

Confundido, trató de romper el contacto y retirarse hacia atrás pero la anciana volvió a cogerlas llegando esta vez incluso a besarlas.

-Señora, no haga eso por favor.

Los guardias, escandalizados, cogieron a la anciana por los hombros e intentaron separarlos por la fuerza pero el Cisne la arropó entre sus brazos impidiéndolo, reconfortándola con su calor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una expresión así en nadie, tanta fe, tal adoración.

Le molestaba.

Cometió un fallo al no recordar la terrible responsabilidad que conllevaba recibir una mirada como aquella, y resultaba impactante volver a ser consciente de ello. Maldita conciencia la suya, debería dar media vuelta y dejar que otros se encargasen de ayudar al pueblo, él ya tenía suficiente con salvar el mundo una y otra vez. Y aún así.

-Dígame qué es lo que le ocurre.

-Mi nieta –La mujer se debatía entre el miedo que le recorría por las miradas que le dedicaban los guardias y las ansias de explicarse lo antes posible.- Le dije que no viniese, que estaba prohibido...pero ella no me hizo caso. –Comenzó a llorar haciendo aún más difícil entenderla- Solo es una niña y estará asustada...

-Señora. –La cogió por la barbilla haciendo que le mirase. Si no lograba tranquilizarla se pasaría toda la mañana con aquel asunto.- ¿Dónde está? Si no me lo dice no podré traerla.

Hablaba casi con dulzura, en esos momentos lo que menos le preocupaba eran una niña y sus travesuras pero la fe que la mujer depositaba en él era tan abrumadora que le era imposible ignorarla. Era demasiado parecida a la de Natasha. Cuando su madre rezaba al Dios cristiano, los ojos le brillaban con la misma fuerza que a la anciana entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, ante la pequeña esperanza que se le presentaba de recuperar a su nieta sana y salva, la mujer perdió el poco control que le quedaba provocando que las palabras saliesen sin orden ni sentido, por lo que finalmente fue uno de los soldados quien habló.

-Se cayó entre las rocas de Cabo Sunión y nadie se atreve a bajar por ella, el terreno es demasiado resbaladizo y el viento hace imposible el descenso con cuerdas.

-Entiendo. –La separó de él limpiándole las lágrimas con el dorso del dedo, intentando sonreír, confortarla cuando era él quien necesitaba de aquellos cuidados.- Le Traeré a su nieta para que pueda regañarle todo lo que quiera.

A cambio de sus esfuerzos recibió una leve sonrisa esperanzada. Ordenó q se llevasen a la mujer a un lugar más resguardado donde esperar su vuelta y caminó hacia el primer claro fuera de la vista de todos. La verdad era que aún no se sentía demasiado seguro con sus nuevas capacidades y no pensaba arriesgarse a hacer el ridículo si no conseguía alzar el vuelo a la primera. No le costó demasiado elevarse de nuevo lo que hizo que se sintiese aún más cómodo y seguro en el aire.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a su destino. El estado del mar era bastante agitado haciendo que las olas entrechocasen contra las rocas con violencia tal y como le advirtieron los guardias. Era extraño, a tan solo un par de kilómetros el cielo se presentaba raso y solo soplaba una leve brisa, y ahora sin embargo...

No pudo dedicarle mucho más tiempo a aquellos pensamientos pues casi de inmediato pudo ver una pequeña figura manoteando desesperadamente al aire mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a un saliente en el agua. Calculó la distancia existente entre la niña, las rocas y él mismo antes de lanzarse en su busca, debía ser rápido y sacarla de allí antes de que le fallasen las fuerzas y se perdiese entre las olas pues entonces todo se complicaría demasiado.

Llegó a su lado con facilidad logrando tomarla entre sus brazos. Siendo tan liviana, alzarse con ella no supuso ningún problema hasta que una ráfaga de aire le desestabilizó haciendo que la soltase cayendo al agua sin remedio. Maldiciendo su suerte se lanzó tras ella con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y el cuello recto para conseguir la mayor velocidad posible y no lesionarse con el impacto.

Cuando sintió el agua rodeándole abrió los ojos de inmediato. No le preocupaba que se le irritasen los ojos pues estaba más que acostumbrado a la salinidad del mar. Pero otro cantar eran los remolinos que se formaban por las corrientes y que le hicieron estremecerse al recordar una situación muy parecida en la que perdió a un buen hermano.

-Cálmate Hyoga –pensó- Esta vez no tienes a Isaac para ayudarte, pero tampoco lo necesitas ya.

Por suerte, una vez centrado en lo que estaba haciendo, su capacidad pulmonar seguía permitiéndole permanecer sumergido el tiempo suficiente para encontrar a la pequeña. Dedujo que los remolinos le habrían arrastrado hacia el fondo por lo que sin dudarlo avanzó hasta que la encontró enredada en un gran banco de algas. Debía darse prisa, llevaba demasiado tiempo sumergida y si no lograba sacarla de allí antes de un minuto le sería imposible reanimarla, incluso él comenzaba a acusar la falta de aire debido a la fuerza que necesitaba desarrollar para no ser movido por la corriente. Una vez consiguió liberarla la apretó contra sí cubriéndole la cabeza con un brazo, posó los pies en el fondo y con fuerza se impulsó hacia la superficie. Fue como si sus pulmones se replegasen en ellos mismos antes de dejar pasar el aire provocándole una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Solamente fueron dos segundos los que se desconcentró pero más que suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio yendo a estrellarse contra un saliente. Tan solo tuvo tiempo de lanzarla hacia arriba antes de caer al vacío descontrolado, hasta que pudo asirse a una rama. En la posición en que se encontraba, entre dos paredes, y sin espacio suficiente para abrir las alas, no le quedó más remedio que escalar agarrándose allí donde podía. Con paciencia y esfuerzo logró ascender prácticamente todo el recorrido, y justo antes de avistar la cima una mano le agarró con fuerza por la muñeca haciéndole levantar la vista sobresaltado.

-Eres tú. –Se soltó de la rama para agarrarse por completo al recién llegado- No me des esos sustos y ayúdame a subir.

De un solo salto se encontró al fin en suelo firme y no perdió ni un segundo en ir a socorrer a la pequeña. Por suerte no se había dañado con la caída pero continuaba sin respirar por lo que se quitó la tiara de la armadura de forma que no le molestase al hacerle el boca a boca e hizo lo mismo con los protectores de las manos a fin de evitar dañar el tórax al hacer demasiada presión sobre este. Resultaba insuficiente, necesitaría también de un masaje cardiovascular. Y mientras le quitaba el abultado abrigo pensó con una mueca irónica que últimamente echaba mano muy a menudo de sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios.

-¡Necesito ayuda!

Se volvió haciéndole gestos con la mano para que se acercase antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo, pero una siniestra sensación le obligó a mirarlo por encima del hombro.

-Lo siento...-Una sonrisa llena de cinismo se dibujó en los labios del interpelado-...Pero no he venido aquí en tu ayuda, sino a eliminarte...

Sin tiempo alguno para reaccionar o intentar defenderse, lo último que escuchó Hyoga antes de que el dolor le sumiese en la oscuridad, fue el nombre del ataque con el que trazaban su suerte y su traición.

**----ooOOoo----**

1 Por favor. Detén el tiempo.

2 No me obligues a pensar.

**Continuará...**

No sé por qué no había subido aún por aquí el capítulo cuando lleva publicado mucho tiempo. Lo siento, ojalá dentro de poco pueda subir el siguiente.


End file.
